Los Omakes Perdidos
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Enormes ojos color chocolate que te miran con adoración o un temperamento muy susceptible? Alde debería cuidar mucho las palabras. Esperemos que su metida de pata no sea tan grave. Al menos consiguió algo bueno. ¡NUEVO OMAKE!
1. El Ramo y la Liga

**A/N:**Por fin logré atrapar a mi Musa, luego que esta saliera corriendo despavorida por lo que le pasó a 'Littera Minima…' :_hastío_: Por 3ª. Vez consecutiva. En fin, espero que les guste este Omake.

Estén atentos a los cambios de locación y a cualquier frase puesta de este modo: ":_frase_," pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo. Este Omake se sitúa el mismo día de la boda secreta de Milo y Alisa, así que hagan los cálculos necesarios. Les pido de favor que **sumen 3 años a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie** (Pues pasó un año desde que se supo del contrato) El fic se sitúa 3 años después de la batalla contra Hades.

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Principio 76 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Por lo general, el destino del planeta y el universo reside en las manos del aparentemente normal y enclenque estudiante de secundaria… o de la miko escéptica y/o revoltosa sin entrenamiento._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omake a Littera Minima.)_

**OMAKE 1.**

**El Ramo y La Liga.**

Alisa, desde el borde de las gradas del coliseo, agitó el ramo de novia que había usado el día anterior y avisó con entusiasmo que ya lo iba a lanzar. Contrario a lo que pueda haberse creído, se juntó con disimulo una buena cantidad de amazonas, quienes nada más porque Athena estaba presente en el coliseo, no hicieron mayor alharaca.

"¡Vamos¡Lo Voy A Lanzar a La Cuenta De 3, Estén listas o no!" Alisa estaba en su salsa. Por fin estaba lanzando el ramo de novia y esta vez no sería en pedacitos ni con ira como le había sucedido el año anterior.

Saori estaba que cortaba las huinchas por ir a ponerse entre la multitud, pero se contuvo de mala gana. Eso no le impedía participar del entusiasmo. En una precipitada carrera con cuasi aterrizaje forzoso que casi le causa un infarto a Shion y que le quitó el aliento a más de un santo dorado de los que allí estaban, Athena bajó las gradas y se asomó al borde de la baranda, dando la impresión que se iba a caer de cabeza por esta, y gritó con entusiasmo.

La verdad debe ser dicha: había que ser muy ágil y tener excelentes reflejos para bajar corriendo de esa forma tan atolondrada y asomarse al barandal en forma tan imprevista usando un vestido tan largo y tan propenso a causar accidentes, sin sufrir lesiones o caídas. Saori debía tener alguna extraña habilidad para no romperse el cuello.

"**?NO SE VALE USAR COSMO NI TÉCNICAS!** ¡Buena suerte a todas!"

"¡Ya Escucharon A Athena¡A quien le cae, le cae y punto!" La secundó Alisa. Ambas mujeres eran presa del sano entusiasmo. No solo ellas, ya que el grupito de amazonas que se había reunido ya se estaban dando codazos entre sí.

Esta escena era observada por Shion, los bronceados y algunos santos dorados. La gran mayoría de ellos, algo sentidos porque nadie les dijo nada de la boda secreta del día anterior: Milo ya había recibido varios coscorrones por este motivo.

"¡Oye Milo¿Por qué tu mujer está lanzando el ramo¿No es muy tarde para eso?" Preguntó de pronto Hyoga.

"No… Alisa nunca lanzó su ramo el año pasado. Como ayer renovamos votos…"

"Feh." Gruñó Saga por enésima vez. "Nos pudiste haber avisado. Encuentro de muy mal gusto que nos hayas excluido."

"No seas amargado, Saga." Le increpó Docko con jovialidad. "Merecen un poco de privacidad después de todo."

"No sé ni porqué se quejan: todos ustedes fueron a la fiesta el año pasado y lo pasaron mucho mejor que yo." Gruñó Milo cruzándose de brazos, y frunciendo el ceño. "¡Hasta se acuerdan de lo que comieron!"

"Si. Sobretodo Aldebarán: casi los deja sin comida." Rió Máscara de la Muerte. El santo de Tauro le dio un coscorrón.

"No hubiera comido tanto si me hubieran puesto en una mesa entretenida. Por lo menos no pasé vergüenza bailando, como a muchos de ustedes. ¿No es así Shun?"

"?Eh!"

Shun, quien miraba con creciente preocupación hacia el montón de amazonas que esperaba que Alisa lanzara el ramo (pues June se encontraba entre el montón), fue tomado por sorpresa.

"¿Shun bailó? Jajaja… No te sientas mal Shun, sabes que soy tu amigo, pero bailas horrible." Se burló Hyoga.

"Como si el break dance estuviera muy de moda." Se defendió el santo de Andrómeda, dejando callado a Hyoga en el acto: todos rieron de buena gana.

"Aún así, insisto: Milo, nos debiste haber avisado." Continuó Saga.

"Ya déjame en paz Saga." Milo se acomodó en la grada. "Alisa y yo queríamos algo muy privado y mucho menos escandaloso de lo del año pasado."

"Que por cierto dicen que fue una fiesta increíble." Acotó Seiya de pronto. "Por lo menos nos hubieran dicho a nosotros, así como le dijeron al maestro Docko."

"Feh. Habla por ti." Gruñó Ikki.

"Niichan…"

"A todo esto ¿Por qué no fueron a la fiesta el año pasado?" Le preguntó Milo a los bronceados. "Juraría que sí me acordé de sus nombres cuando mi hermana me preguntó."

Ante la mención de la hermana de Milo, Hyoga se inclinó algunos centímetros hacia el dorado más cercano, que resultó ser Aioros.

"¿Milo tiene una hermana?" le preguntó en susurros.

"Sí, se llama Ismena: es poco mayor que Milo, y tiene un carácter horrible."

Mientras tanto, una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de los santos de bronce. Shun se encogió de hombros y Shiryu aclaró la garganta.

"Creímos que era una broma."

"?Una broma!" Exclamó Shura perplejo.

"¿Por qué creyeron tal cosa? Nunca les hemos hecho bromas de ese estilo." Se defendió Máscara de la Muerte. "Aunque no es mala idea."

"¡AHORA SÍ¡A LA CUENTA DE TRES!" Alisa le dio la espalda a su improvisado público y comenzó a agitar el ramo.

"Cierto. Nunca nos harían bromas como esas… Pero si nos han hecho varias que nos hicieron pensar que esa invitación se trataba de una broma."

"¡No Me lo Creo¿Tan Rebuscado Parecía Que Yo Me Casara?" Protestó Milo en su defensa. Todos los presentes, menos Shun, se echaron a reír. "Montón de latosos."

"**?UNO!**"

"Hijo, no te pongas así: tu matrimonio nos tomó por sorpresa, lo sabes bien." Le recordó Shion. "Quien te vio y quien te ve ahora: se me hace muy extraño ver que has renovado votos con Alisa, tomando en consideración como te sentías hace un año."

"**?DOS!**"

"El año pasado estabas insoportable." Le recordó Aldebarán.

"**?TRES!**"

Alisa lanzó el ramo, que fue seguido de cerca por todas las miradas que lo vieron caer. Saori, con una banderita sacada quién sabe de donde, comenzó a animar a sus amazonas, lo mismo que Alisa. Shun no se perdía ni un solo movimiento: June ya le había insinuado que quería atrapar el ramo y él, con toda su inocencia, no quería casarse por ser muy joven. Ikki, al ver la incomodidad de su hermano, le dio un juguetón empujón, que por desgracia lo pilló desprevenido y ahí se fue Shun trastabillando gradas abajo. Docko fue quien se apiadó del chiquillo y evitó un aterrizaje forzoso con la mandíbula inferior.

"¡Shun! Ponte más alerta la próxima vez." Le regañó Ikki, a medio aguantar la risa.

"?JAJAJAJA! Shun, eso te pasó por distraído." Rió Seiya.

"Gracias, Maestro. _:a__ Ikki y Seiya:_ Ya cállense."

Las amazonas, sin usar técnicas ni nada, se tomaron muy enserio las porras de Alisa y Athena para atrapar el bendito ramo. El ramo cayó al suelo, y los intentos por atraparlos pronto se convirtieron en una suerte de batahola que bien podría haber salido de los dibujos animados. Milo, sin perder de vista a Alisa, sonreía de oreja a oreja, como recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Milo." Resonó de pronto la voz de Shaka, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio. "Si Alisa lanzó su ramo… ¿Tu vas a lanzar la liga?" Esta pregunta sacó a Milo de su trance y llamó la atención de los demás.

"?Qué Dices!"

"Que si vas a lanzar la liga."

"¿Se la quitarás?" Aventuró Máscara de la Muerte. "Si haces eso, te prometo que no te jugaré bromas en todo el mes."

"?Pero qué…!"

"¡No sean Vulgares¡Si Milo le quita la liga a Alisa, eso quiere decir que…!" Saga se detuvo a media expresión. "Wow… que le veremos las piernas a Alisa."

"¡Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga!" Comenzaron a corear los dorados y los bronceados a coro.

Una vena enorme comenzó a pulsar en la frente de Milo, quien apretó los dientes y las manos. Docko suspiró: de pronto se sentía como si tuviera 245 años. Encontraba el juego ese un poco infantil… Un momento… ¡Tenía 245 años! Este pensamiento le amargó por algunos cuantos segundos ?ERA MUY VIEJO!… recordó entonces su aspecto… Al menos se veía bien: no cualquiera llegaba a su edad luciendo como un muchacho de 18 años.

"Niños, no peleen." Anunció Shion, quien seguro había tenido la misma reacción, aunque más moderada, de Docko.

"?Que Acaso El Montón De Pervertidos Espera que Le Quite La Liga a **MI ESPOSA** Frente A Ustedes!"

"¡Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga, Liga!"

Milo se rió de sus compañeros al notar que Alisa lo miraba de brazos cruzados y una actitud cómplice. La chica miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba el ramo, que había desaparecido bajo un mar de patadas. El santo de escorpión dejó de reírse, le guiñó el ojo a su mujer, y sacó de entre su armadura, una liga de novia.

"Lamento comunicarles que ya lo hice: Esas piernas son mías."

"¡OYE!" Protestó Alisa juguetonamente, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. "Estas piernas son mías. Yo nada más te las presto." Milo se dejó guiar por Alisa hasta la baranda.

Una vez allí, se dieron un beso en el momento en que Milo lanzó hacia atrás la prenda femenina. Todos los presentes siguieron la trayectoria de la liga, no con el afán de atraparla, sino de esquivarla. Quiso el azar que Aioria de Leo llegase hasta el grupo, sin tener mayor noticia de lo ocurrido. La liga le cayó en la cabeza.

"¿Pero qué…?" El sorprendido Santo de Leo sujetó la femenina prenda entre sus dedos. Si Marin lo descubría con eso en las manos. ":_enojo_¡MUY BIEN¿Quién Fue El Gracioso que Lanzó Esto¿Qué acaso quieren Ponerme En Aprietos Con Marín?"

Demás está decir que todos miraron perplejos al santo de Leo. Aioros apretó los dientes para no reírse en su cara. Todos señalaron a Milo y Alisa, quienes estaban abrazaditos y tan perplejos como los demás.

"Milo la lanzó." Dijo Seiya.

Aioria pestañeó un par de veces. Miró hacia Milo, hacia Alisa y a la liga. Luego recorrió con la mirada a sus amigos. No era necesario ser un genio para deducir lo que había pasado. Aioria abrió los ojos como platos y se puso como tomate maduro.

"**?YA ATRAPARON EL RAMO!**" Gritó Saori con peculiar entusiasmo de pronto, atrayendo la atención hacia sí misma y hacia la arena.

En ese momento, un brazo victorioso alzaba el ramo de Alisa, que más que ramo de Novia, ahora tenía el aspecto de viles ramas con algo que asemejaban flores. Marín se lo mostraba a todo el coliseo, y las demás amazonas, con quienes habían competido, la felicitaban. En las gradas, Aioria se puso aún más rojo, si eso era aún posible, y todos los demás, tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder de la perplejidad. Todas las miradas recorrieron desde Marin hacia Aioria y viceversa.

Esto si que era un curioso giro de los eventos.

Aioria de Leo tragó saliva.

**Fin.**

**Por**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** Espero que este Omake les haya agradado. Dejen Review y díganme qué es lo que opinan de él.

Antes que me pregunten… Sí, deje a Camus y Alsacia fuera deliberadamente. Lo hice por una buena razón… tengan paciencia, ya pronto sabrán por qué **n.n**.


	2. Mirabile Visu

**A/N:** Mi Musa se siente generosa conmigo estos días. ¡Miren nada Más! Un segundo Omake para que todos ustedes los disfruten. Este Omake está dedicado a los fans de la pareja CamusxAlsacia y muy en especial para Chibineko. Ya saben lo que va en esta parte. ¡**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!** Si es así, recomienden este fic a sus amigos, pero si no les gusta, en vez de dejar reportes de abuso sin justificación alguna, hagan algo más productivo y recomienden este fic a sus enemigos.

Las respuestas a sus reviews están al final.

Este OMAKE se sitúa en forma paralela a OMAKE 1. Atentos a cualquier frase puesta de este modo: ":_frase_," pues indica una acción realizada durante el diálogo. Les pido de favor que **sumen 3 años a las edades de todos los personajes propios de la serie** (Pues pasó un año desde que se supo del contrato) El fic se sitúa 3 años después de la batalla contra Hades.

Saint Seiya, los personajes y la historia asociada al manga y al anime son de propiedad del Sr. Kurumada, de la Toei y de quienes tengan los derechos de autor… ya que de lo contrario, los dorados se habrían llevado todas las flores habidas y por haber, estos mostrarían más cuero y ni sabríamos de los demás.

No hay justicia **TT-TT**.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Se reitera el Principio 47 para ver y entender Manga y Anime: Nada demora más un romance que vecinos entrometidos._

_Se requiere criterio al leer. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omake a Littera Minima.)_

**OMAKE 2.**

**Mirabile**** Visu o _Admirable de Ver_.**

Camus suspiró profundo y con tranquilidad, sin apenas moverse. Estaba sentado en el sofá relajado y muy tranquilo, junto con Alsacia, quien estaba recostada sobre su hombro y parecía dormir. Reprimió un bostezo, y cerró los ojos.

"Ni se te ocurra." Murmuró de pronto frunciendo el ceño, apresándole la mano a su chica.

"¿Qué?" Se defendió Alsacia con inocencia.

"Me ibas a hacer cosquillas."

"¿Yo¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?" Preguntó Alsacia. Camus medio sonrió y ya que aún sostenía su mano, la levantó como para dejarla en evidencia. Alsacia frunció el ceño. "No me dejas divertirme." Añadió algo taimada, recuperando su mano y abrazándole.

"No me gustan las cosquillas."

"Tampoco te gustaba bailar."

"Eso es diferente."

"No. Si pude enseñarte a bailar, puedo lograr que te gusten mis cosquillas."

"Eso está por verse." Camus se retorció de improviso cuando Alsacia comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. "¡No, no¡Jajaja¡Ya deja eso¡Alsacia, crece de una vez¡Jajaja:_serio_: Alsacia."

"¿Qué?"

"Es en serio. No me gustan las cosquillas." Afirmó Camus con seriedad.

Alsacia se sopló el flequillo y lo miró con travesura. Se incorporó en el sofá y se apoyó contra el respaldo. Se puso a mirar el techo y suspiró. Camus apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y Alsacia comenzó a acariciarle.

"Hoy estás más callado que de costumbre."

"… ¿En serio lo crees así?"

"¿Te lo estoy diciendo, no?"

"Vaya."

Minuto de silencio. Alsacia ya estaba acostumbrada a estos. Camus era un hombre de pocas palabras, y la chica estaba convencida que muchas veces sus silencios decían más que cualquier cosa. Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su chico. Quien por cierto, ahora le estaba respirando a propósito en el cuello, y le hacía cosquillas en las costillas.

"¡Oye¡JAJAJAJA¡No! Eso es trampa. ¡Camuchis¡JAJAJAJA! Ya basta. ¡NO¡JAJAJAJA!"

Sorpresivamente, Camus le sujetó el rostro, y mirándola profundamente hacia los ojos, rozó su nariz con la de ella. Le sonrió con galantería.

"No me des razones para jugar contigo, Als."

"¿Es eso una amenaza?"

"No hago amenazas."

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron en los labios. Se acercaron un poco, mientras se daban algunas inocentes caricias.

**?BAAAM!**

"**¡Oiga Maestro!** ¡No me va a creer lo que pasó recién en el coliseo!" Hyoga irrumpió en el piso residencial de Acuario sin dar mayor advertencia de que se acercaba. "Milo y su esposa acaban de lanzar la liga y el ramo y ni me va a creer… quienes…" Hyoga se paralizó a media frase cuando vio a su maestro, mirándolo desde el sofì con cara de leche agria. "Err… este… ¿interrumpí algo?"

"Hyoga." Dijo Camus como dando a entender que sí. "¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? Me dejas en vergüenza: creí haberte enseñado mejor." El santo de acuario no dijo más, pero su tic en el ojo fue demasiado evidente.

"Ouch. Este… bueno… Yo ya me iba…" Medio balbuceó Hyoga señalando la puerta.

"¿Tu Eres Hyoga?" Preguntó de pronto Alsacia con una sonrisa. "¡No te vayas! Quédate exacto donde estás que quiero saludarte." Le comunicó con entusiasmo.

Alsacia se puso de pie sin ayuda, aunque apretando los dientes, ya que aún sufría molestias, que si bien no eran tan importantes como al principio, se dejaban sentir de vez en cuando. No hacía mucho que había dejado de usar las muletas, pero difícilmente aceptaba ayuda: esto era algo que podía hacer sola sin tener que depender de nadie. Caminó hasta Hyoga, a quien veía por primera vez, y que no se atrevía ni a respirar. Una vez que llegó hasta él, le apretó los cachetes y al soltarlos, les dio un par de palmaditas. Camus puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta ellos.

"¿Con que tú eres Hyoga? Me han hablado mucho de ti¿sabías¿Cómo estás?" Alsacia levantó ambas cejas y volvió a sonreír. "Mi nombre es Alsacia, por si no lo sabes." Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Camus y Hyoga.

"¿Usted es la chica de mi maestro¡Un gusto! Creí que me estaban tomando el pelo cuando me dijeron que mi maestro tenía una…"

"¿Qué quieres, Hyoga?" Le interrumpió Camus de mala gana. El nerviosismo de Hyoga aumentó una talla completa.

"Nada. Es que yo venía del coliseo porque el Señor Milo…"

"**?YA LANZARON EL RAMO Y LA LIGA?**" Dijo Alsacia de repente con entusiasmo, dándole un buen susto a Hyoga. "**?QUÉ EMOCIÓN¡DIME QUIENES FUERON LOS AFORTUNADOS!**"

"Aioria atrapó la liga por accidente. Y Marín atrapó el ramo."

"¿En serio?" Preguntaron Camus y Alsacia al mismo tiempo. Hyoga asintió.

"¡Qué Maravilla! Uy… pobre de June, ella quería atrapar el ramo." Se lamentó Alsacia. "?ME ALEGRO mucho por Marin! Espero que con esto esos dos se decidan." Añadió con alegría.

"¿Pobre de June? Bah. Pobre AIORIA que debe estar hecho un manojo de nervios." Anunció Camus con un suspiro. Se quedó mirando fijo a Hyoga. "¿Subiste hasta aquí sólo para decirnos eso?"

"También subí a saludarlo: ayer no lo vi en todo el día maestro. Me tenía preocupado." Confesó Hyoga muy serio. Alsacia le revolvió el cabello, desconcertando al santo de Cygnus, ya que muy rara vez, sino nunca, lo trataban así.

"¡Qué lindo! No solo eres guapo sino también preocupado por el amargado de tu maestro. ¿Quieres comer algo? Creo que compré algunas galletas que tendrían que estar por ahí."

"¡Por Supuesto Que…!"

"… Hyoga tiene que hacer algo." Le interrumpió Camus, quien lo quedó mirando con fijeza. "¿No tienes que llamar a alguien¿Algún mandado?"

"Err…" Hyoga comprendió de inmediato a lo que su maestro se refería. Sonrió traviesamente y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza. "¡Es Verdad¡Le prometí a mi chica que la llamaría llegando a Grecia y todavía no lo hago! Mejor voy a conseguirme un teléfono que si no la llamo, me va a matar cuando regrese."

"Aquí hay un teléfono." Le dijo Alsacia. Hyoga agitó las manos delante de sí y se rió con nerviosismo. "No, no, prefiero ir a otro lado, que no quiero cargar la cuenta telefónica de mi maestro. Err… yo ya me voy. Srta. Alsacia, un gusto conocerla. Maître Camus, con su permiso, me retiro."

Hyoga salió tan rápido como pudo. Camus puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó entre dientes algunas palabras en francés cuya traducción no me aventuro a poner. Alsacia le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Esquivarlo y Ahuyentarlo así. No parece mal chico¿por qué lo echaste?"

"Yo no le eché. Él se fue solito. Además está acostumbrado: siempre lo trato igual."

"Deberías ser más amable con él. Pobrecito: se ve que tenía muchas ganas de conversar contigo."

"Bah. Ya se recuperará. Si no lo hace, siempre le puedo dar pastillas de litio." Camus se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Alsacia suspiró y suavizó su expresión.

"Voy a la cocina. ¿Quieres algo, Osito Polar?"

":**-****-**: No me digas Osito Polar."

"¿Por qué no? No hay nadie." Replicó Alsacia sonriéndole con dulzura. "¿Quieres algo?"

"Hmmm… ¿Qué podría ser?"

"¿Cualquier bocadillo delicioso que tengas en la despensa, que sé que te compré?"

"Te lo dejo a tu discreción. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No. Puedo sola."

Alsacia le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina. Camus la miró unos instantes antes de decidirse a seguirla. Una vez allí, y sin que la chica lo notara, Camus la abrazó por la espalda, la atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Alsacia se dejó besar, Camus la giró hacia sí y la besó en los labios, cosa que a lo que su chica respondió luego de hacerse de rogar unos momentos…

**TOC. TOC.**

… Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Ambos fruncieron el ceño e interrumpieron el beso unos segundos, para reiniciarlo luego, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes en la puerta.

**TOC. TOC. TOC. TOC. TOC.**

"**¡CAMUS¡ABRE LA PUERTA¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!**"

La pareja se separó. Camus se masajeó las sienes y Alsacia se miró las uñas. El santo de acuario volvió a decir por lo bajo algo que parecía estar en francés o ruso y se obligó ir hasta la puerta. El deber literalmente le llamaba. Ni bien abrió la puerta unos escasos centímetros, quien estaba del otro lado la empujó por completo y entró al piso residencial con urgencia.

"**¡CAMUS DE ACUARIO¡TU ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE AYUDARME!**" Era Afrodita de Piscis.

"Afro, estamos ocupados." Afirmó Camus con tono oscuro. Afro lo ignoró olímpicamente.

"¡Están por todos lados¡El clima les favorece! Sabes que no me gusta echar pesticidas: Por favor. Eres mi única alternativa."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡De Mis Rosas¿De qué más?"

"¿Todo este escándalo es por culpa de tus rosas?"

"**¡NO ES UN ESCÁNDALO¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA VEGETAL!**" Exclamó Afro realmente preocupado, como quien dice que el mundo se partía en 3 pedazos. "**¡ESTÁN POR TODOS LADOS! **No quiero echarles pesticidas ¡Pero He Probado Cuanto Truco Conozco y Aún Así No Se van!"

"Hola Afrodita." Saludó de pronto Alsacia.

"Hola Alsacia. Creí que estabas en el coliseo por lo del ramo…"

"Naah. Aquí me tienes."

"Eso veo." Afro volvió a mirar a Camus con cara de circunstancias. "¿**ME AYUDARÁS**?"

":_serio__ como pared_¿Ayudarte a qué?"

"A exterminar la plaga de áfidos de mis rosales." Afro reprimió un puchero. "¡Están Por Todas Partes¡Están Dañando Mis Preciosas Rosas! Necesito que provoques una helada."

Camus respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta 20. Se masajeó las sienes, intentó reprimir el tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y apretó los dientes. Alsacia se rió por lo bajo, y desapareció dentro de la cocina.

"¿**AHORA? **¿Quieres **_UNA HELADA_** justo **_AHORA_**?"

"¿**AHORA? **¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué¡Una Helada ahora sería un desastre! Mis Rosas se quemarían: perdería la producción." Replicó Afrodita. "¿Podrías provocarla esta noche?"

"…"

"¿Camus¿Amigo, vecino, compadre, cuate?"

"_… Te detesto._" Le dijo en francés. Respiró profundo. "Muy bien. Esta noche."

"¡Te Debo Una! Te abrazaría, pero temo que me congeles y tengo bastante con el frío que pasé en Groenlandia." Bromeó Afrodita. "Te espero entonces. Ahí te ves."

Afro se fue de Acuario sin siquiera sospechar que había interrumpido algo. Camus se dio la vuelta en el momento en que Alsacia salía de la cocina y se dirigía al sofá. La siguió y se sentó junto a ella. Alsacia le ofreció algo de fruta picada que había preparado en el intertanto. Se la comieron toda en silencio sin decirse nada. De pronto, se miraron a los ojos y acercaron sus labios… se detuvieron…

…

Contaron hasta 20…

…

Hasta que se besaron. Camus le acarició las mejillas y el cuello mientras que Alsacia trazaba sus dedos en su pecho. Un beso tierno y profundo, que esta vez no tuvo interrupciones de ningún tipo. Se separaron, Alsacia se recostó sobre el pecho e Camus y lo abrazó.

"Creí que nos interrumpirían."

"Feh. Yo también."

"…"

"…"

"¿Camuchis?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Me llevas a Casa?"

"Hmpf. Está bien."

**Fin**

**Por.**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Este es el último Omake para 'Littera Minima'. Tan solo queda decir… ?LES GUSTÓ¿LES GUSTÓ¿LES GUSTÓ¡DIGANME, YO QUIERO SABER!


	3. Las Bodas Perdidas I: Camus y Alsacia

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica en algún espacio temporal entre Imago Mundi y Eiusdem Farinae, siendo el primero de dos mini Omakes que narran la boda de Camus y Alsacia. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual de la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Principio 1: Mis Legiones del Terror tendrán cascos con visores de plexiglás transparente, no con visores que tapen la cara._

_Se advierten ciertas situaciones de doble sentido. No son la gran cosa, pero prefiero estar segura. Menores de edad por favor, leer en la compañía de un adulto responsable._

_No soy responsable de castigos derivados de la lectura de este fic, así como persecución de la policía, disminución de la vida social o penas capitales. _

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de las Bodas Perdidas: Camus y Alsacia.)_

**Omake I:**

**Como lidiar con regalos extraños.**

**Casa de Acuario.**

Según el diccionario, y entre muchas acepciones diferentes, la palabra desconcierto significa _falta de medida y de gobierno, desarreglar, descomponer el orden o concierto de una cosa, sorprender_. Honestamente esto bien poca relevancia habría tenido en la onceava casa del Zodiaco, pero hay que decir las cosas por su nombre. Si algo reinaba en el otrora grave Templo de Acuario era el más puro desconcierto. Y en esos momentos, en el Santuario de Athena no había seres más sorprendidos y sin saber qué hacer que Camus y Alsacia.

"Als… ¿Sabes qué significa esto?"

"Es un regalo. Creo."

"Y… ¿Sabes para qué sirve?"

"Ni idea. Quizás como pisapapeles, pero no estoy segura."

Dentro de 24 horas se celebraría la boda de Camus y Alsacia, por lo tanto, el lugar contaba con más actividad de la usual y la feliz pareja apenas tenía tiempo de sentarse a respirar. Las cosas de la feliz novia ya estaban todas en su nueva casa, sólo faltaba ordenarlas, y para colmo seguían llegando regalos. Podrán imaginar el desorden, el templo estaba lleno de cajas y el piso residencial era un desastre, pero Camus lo estaba manejando muy bien. No era tan maniático del orden como Shaka, que se desesperaba cuando algo se salía de los esquemas que él consideraba cómodos (pobrecito), y su rango de tolerancia era muy elástico, pero esto… _esto_… lo tenía desconcertado. Actitud extraña en el santo de Acuario, que hasta reflejaba en su rostro la incómoda curiosidad que sentía.

La cosa ya era muy grave.

Se rascó la cabeza y la ladeó un poco. Releyó la carta y fijó sus ojos en aquél extraño regalo. A su lado, Alsacia, con una expresión de pregunta más profunda que la de su novio, se quebraba la cabeza no sólo para encontrarle algún uso a… aquella cosa, sino además para dilucidar en donde ubicar tamaña brutalidad de manera tal que no se viera ni estorbara.

"Si es un pisapapeles, tiene que ser el más grande que he visto." Reconoció Camus, dejando caer los brazos. "El Rey Dorado es bastante… original para hacer regalos."

"¡Camus! Por último que nos hubiera regalado una bandeja, habría sido más útil, pero ¿_Esto_?" Alsacia señaló el regalo de Miguel totalmente compungida. "¿Dónde se supone que lo ponemos?"

"Eso es lo de menos: lo que me gustaría saber es para qué sirve." Gruñó Camus mientras volvía a releer la carta por quizás duodécima vez. Suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Alsacia se mordió un pulgar.

"Me hubiera conformado con una bandeja. Y ni siquiera tenía que ser de oro." Suspiró antes de poner los ojos llorosos. "Una bandeja hubiera estado bien, no hemos recibido ninguna, pero ¿Una cabeza olmeca de dos toneladas?" Preguntó en voz alta, pasándose las manos por el cabello. "No es que sea una malagradecida, pero… pero…"

"Entiendo tu punto, Als… Encima esto es de oro sólido." Añadió Camus desconcertado. "Le gana en extrañeza a lo que Máscara nos regaló."

Era verdad. Camus y Alsacia habían recibido muchos regalos por su boda, y todos tenían un grado especial de excentricidad así como todos habían llegado acompañados por los mejores deseos para la pareja. Hasta ese momento, los regalos de Máscara y de Shaka habían sido los que más extrañeza habían generado. El santo de Cáncer, que gustaba regalar antigüedades (para las cuales tenía un extraño buen gusto), les había obsequiado una trampa para dedos tallada en marfil, de 200 años de edad, quedando como un rey; y el regalo de Shaka… bueno, ese merece una mención especial.

Digamos que el obsequio del santo de Virgo sacó de onda a todos, que nunca se habrían esperado tal cosa del buen Shaka, quien dejó escapar su desconocido aspecto travieso y juguetón. Su regalo había causado horas de fuertes carcajadas a nivel transversal en todo el Santuario, sorprendiendo a todos con un dudoso e ¿inocente? doble sentido, que los novios se tomaron con buen humor aunque hay que acotar que se quedaron sin habla ni aliento por más de 2 minutos, y no precisamente por la sorpresa o inocencia: les regaló un libro. Una preciosa edición de cierto tratado filosófico hindú, que trata sobre la trascendencia espiritual de ciertas acciones de la vida privada de una pareja, con ilustraciones a colores, que supongo ya sabrán a cuál me refiero, y que según Shaka, les ayudaría a explorar áreas en las que no se habían adentrado hasta ese momento.

Dos cosas resultaron seguras de ese comentario. 1) A Camus se le acabó el buen humor _ipso facto_ y 2) Shaka pasó MUCHO FRÍO por mucho tiempo. A Milo y a Máscara casi les dio paro respiratorio de tanto que se rieron. Tuvieron que darles un calmante, en la forma de un chipote cortesía de Aldebarán.

Sin embargo, el regalo que Miguel, el Rey–dios dorado de la mítica ciudad, les había enviado se llevaba el premio por su inutilidad. Era una réplica de una cabeza olmeca, tamaño natural y de unas dos toneladas de peso, hecha en oro sólido y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Si bien la habilidad de los artesanos que tallaron dicho objeto era innegable, y que el gesto de Miguel de enviarles un regalo de tremendo peso a través del Atlántico para celebrar su boda era muy noble, digamos que la utilidad de la cabeza no era muy evidente.

Nope. No les había gustado. Ni sabían en dónde ponerlo siquiera, porque ni de tope de puerta les servía. Camus y Alsacia se quedaron mirando la cabeza olmeca, que les devolvía una perpetua seria mirada de regreso. El santo de Acuario se acercó a la tremenda mole, y como mirándola a los ojos, se agachó un poco y le dio unos golpecitos en la frente.

"¿Qué hacemos con esto?" Preguntó preocupado. "No podemos ponerlo arriba: el piso no lo soportaría."

"Tenemos que agradecerle a Miguel. Esto no puede ser más extraño e inútil porque no tiene más tiempo, pero al menos fue lindo y nos mandó un regalo." Suspiró Alsacia, al tiempo que ponía cara de pena. "Esta cosa me da escalofríos: me mira igual que me mira tu papá." Camus irguió su espalda y la miró con ternura.

"No me digas eso, que me pongo mal." El santo se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la cabeza olmeca. "Yo soy el que te ama y eso es lo único que debería importarte."

Alsacia se acercó a Camus y le abrazó con cariño. Ambos se sumieron en un tierno silencio, en el que se dijeron más cosas que con palabras. Era cierto: hace poco la pareja había estado en Francia, dado que los papás de Camus se morían por conocer a su novia… bueno, su mamá y su hermana, que su papá no mostraba mucho entusiasmo al respecto. En todo caso, era **EXTRAÑÍSIMO** que Antoine, el anterior santo de Acuario, y maestro del actual, mostrase algún entusiasmo por algo.

Si Camus era frío y tenía la mejor cara de póker del santuario, era porque lo había aprendido todo de su papá.

El asunto es que durante esa visita como que Antoine no había congeniado para nada con Alsacia, pero bueno, las cosas pudieron darse mucho peor. Al menos suegro y nuera hacían esfuerzos por llevarse mejor. El asunto no había pasado a mayores porque la mamá de Camus, Mireille, una ex amazona de plata, y su hermana menor, Chantal, quien actualmente usaba la armadura que antes había pertenecido a su madre, adoraron en forma instantánea a Alsacia y como que Antoine había quedado en marcada minoría.

"En ese sentido estamos iguales, Als." Suspiró travieso de pronto Camus. "Tampoco le caigo bien a tu papá." Esto le sacó una sonrisa a Alsacia, quien se ubicó frente a Camus, para así poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pero le caes bien a mi mamá, Osito polar."

La pareja frotó sus narices y aprovechando un momento de intimidad, acercó sus labios para compartir un buen beso… ya saben, de esos que nos hacen olvidar el paso del tiempo…

"**¡ALGUIEN SE ACERCA!"**

… Tal interrupción, que rompió con el amoroso silencio de acuario con sepulcral y tétrico sonido, que dejó un macabro eco tras de sí y que incluso hizo vibrar al templo completo, casi les produce un ataque cardiaco del susto que les provocó. La voz salió justo de la cabeza olmeca en la cuál se habían apoyado, de la cuál no se demoraron ni medio segundo en brincar unos metros lejos, con el corazón acelerado.

"¿Qué Rayos…!"

En una posición defensiva, Camus se ubicó delante de Alsacia, quien se aferró a la espalda de su novio con una fuerza motivada por el tremendo susto, enfrentó a la cabeza olmeca que había hablado. Como respondiendo a su pregunta, la dorada mole comenzó a vibrar y a brillar con más fuerza, remeciendo de paso todo el templo.

"**DOS NIÑOS HAN OSADO PONER PIE DENTRO DE LA PROPIEDAD DE ACUARIO."** Anunció la cabeza con gravedad. Los novios intercambiaron una curiosa mirada. "**¿LOS AMOS QUIEREN QUE LES DEJE PASAR?"**

El signo de pregunta que Camus y Alsacia tenían sobre sus cabezas era tan grande que mejor ni intento describirlo. El santo de Acuario volvió a intercambiar una mirada con su novia y tragó saliva. La cabeza olmeca seguía vibrando y brillando de tal manera que hasta él se sentía intimidado.

Claro que nunca lo reconocería.

"¿Qué significa esto, Camuchis?"

"Ni idea… Ni modo que le preguntemos a la cabeza… ¿O sí?" Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Camus volvía a ser desconcertado en menos de 12 horas. Alsacia se mordió el labio inferior y estiró el cuello para ver mejor el extraño y parlante regalo.

"Déjame probar… oye… cabezota… ¿Qué significa esto?"

"**SOY UNA CABEZA OLMECA GUARDIANA DE PROPIEDAD. OBEDEZCO ÚNICAMENTE A LOS AMOS. HAY DOS NIÑOS QUE OSARON PONER PIE EN ESTE TERRENO Y ESPERO INSTRUCCIONES."**

Pasmados, Camus y Alsacia se quedaron casi de piedra. Cada vez que la cabezota hablaba, más vibraba y brillaba.

"Y… ¿quienes son tus amos, cabeza?" Preguntó el santo de Acuario con toda la seriedad que pudo echar mano.

"**USTEDES DOS."**

Ante tan sencilla respuesta, la pareja suspiró como aliviada y se relajó. Camus se pasó las manos por el cabello y tomó aire. Tragó saliva una vez más y se dirigió a la cabeza.

"Bien, me alegra saber eso." Respondió tratando de sonar firme. Al fin y al cabo que el extraño regalo de Miguel tenía una utilidad. "Hasta nuevo aviso, cualquier santo de Athena puede pasar por Acuario hasta las 9 de la noche, a menos que yo diga lo contrario."

"Eso incluye mis amigos." Se apresuró en decir Alsacia.

"**LOS AMOS HAN HABLADO."**

Dicho esto, la cabeza olmeca se "apagó" y el silencio volvió a reinar en el décimo primer templo del Zodiaco. Durante unos minutos de profundo silencio, en los cuáles los novios sostuvieron la respiración, nada se movió. Camus se irguió de pronto y comenzó a girar en 360 grados para ver que todo siguiera en su lugar. Entonces frunció el ceño.

"Me patea el hígado cuando me interrumpen un beso." Gruñó de lo lindo, apretando dientes y puños. Alsacia le tomó la mano.

"Siempre nos pasa. Vamos a tener que asegurarnos que mañana después de la boda, estemos tranquilos." Le sonrió con picardía. Camus le guiñó el ojo.

"Eso lo tengo cubierto. Ahora, tenemos que ver quien…"

"**¡MAESTRO!"**

En ese momento, Hyoga e Isaac aparecieron corriendo, agitados y lívidos, como si hubieran pasado un susto recientemente. Y no estoy hablando de llena, que para que estos dos se hubieran asustado, es porque algo realmente intenso acababa de ocurrirles. Nunca antes en su vida habían aparentado ser los adolescentes que en verdad eran.

"Ni se imagina lo que nos pasó: apenas entramos y todo se volvió negro y…"

"No nos podíamos mover ni nada¡No sentíamos el suelo! Era como estar suspendido en el aire y…"

"No era como el laberinto de luz en Géminis, no lo era, sentíamos que se nos oprimía el corazón…"

"Y que se nos helaba la sangre y…"

Hyoga e Isaac hablaban al mismo tiempo y en forma atropellada. Camus les miró con seriedad y Alsacia tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse. Esto siguió sucediendo hasta que el santo de Acuario perdió la paciencia y les hizo callar con una severa mirada.

"Hyoga. Isaac. Compórtense: se supone que son un santo de Athena y un general de Poseidón. ¡Dan vergüenza!" No se tardó en aleccionarlos.

"Lo lamentamos, Maestro. No volverá a pasar." Dijeron ambos chiquillos al unísono. Camus los miró severo unos instantes, hasta que por fin suavizó su mirada. Le sonrió a Isaac.

"Veo que no tuviste problemas en venir. ¡Me alegra verte! Has crecido mucho, Isaac de Craken." Le saludó con una aparente frialdad, que dejaba traslucir más simpatía que nada. Isaac sonrió escuetamente.

"No me haría perdido esto por nada y aunque no me hubiera invitado a su boda, igual vengo." Confesó con seriedad, para bajar la cabeza al minuto. "Me consuela saber que me ha perdonado maestro." El frío muchacho aún estaba algo aprehensivo: después de todo, todavía sentía muy tensas la situación con su maestro. Camus le propinó un chipote, para luego sonreírle.

"No quiero que sigas pensando en eso. Al menos estás…"

"Hazte a un lado Camus." Le interrumpió Alsacia de pronto, empujándolo a un costado. "¡Con que tú eres Isaac! Te imaginaba más bajo. ¡Mírate no más que guapo eres!" la chica le sujetó las mejillas a Isaac y forzó una sonrisa en el rostro. Desconcertado, y anonadado, el general de Craken se quedó de una pieza.

"G – Gracias…"

"Isaac, ella es Alsacia, la novia de nuestro maestro." Le presentó Hyoga sin mucho entusiasmo.

"E-Encantado."

"¡El gusto es todo mío! Mírate no más como vienes. Seguro estás cansado y tienes hambre." Alsacia, con su perpetua sonrisa, lo pescó de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrar a un enrojecido Isaac por los pasillos. "Les estaba esperando a ustedes dos. El agua da mucha hambre, así que les preparé una merienda. ¡Camus, Hyoga, no se tarden!"

Y sin que Isaac opusiera resistencia alguna, se dejó llevar por Alsacia hacia el piso residencial. Atrás, Camus y Hyoga ahogaron una sonrisa.

"Sabía que Isaac seguía tímido con las chicas." Confesó Camus. "Apenas le protestó nada."

"Es difícil no sentirse tímido con la señora Alsacia la primera vez. Me pasó algo parecido: es muy ruidosa." Explicó Hyoga, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "¿Todo listo para mañana?" Preguntó en su afán por cambiar el tema.

"Sí. Ya todo esta." El santo de Acuario comenzó a caminar hacia el piso residencial. Alsacia e Isaac aún eran visibles. El santo de Cygnus se dispuso a seguirlo. "¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Muy bien, el Señor Julián no le puso problemas a Isaac para venir. Creo que le dio una semana de permiso o algo así." Explicó el bronceado divertido. Entonces reparó en la enorme mole dorada. "¿**QUÉ** Rayos es eso?" Preguntó Hyoga, al verla con más detalle. Camus suspiró y se detuvo.

"Es un regalo del Rey–dios Dorado Miguel. Funciona como alarma. Acaba de llegar: aún tengo que dilucidar como se instala y programa." Explicó escuetamente. "¿Vamos? Alsacia cocinó como si Seiya viniera a comer." Camus reanudó la caminata en dirección de las escaleras para el piso residencial, tras los pasos de Alsacia e Isaac, con tranquilidad.

"Muy bien."

Con su curiosidad satisfecha a medias, Hyoga, sin dejar de mirar la cabeza olmeca, siguió a su querido maestro por el Templo de Acuario. Ni bien se fueron, los ojos de la cabeza, tallados en dos grandes esmeraldas, brillaron levemente por algunos segundos antes de apagarse. Entonces la cabeza completa se desvaneció en el aire…

… Para aparecer dibujada en una de las columnas a la entrada de Acuario. Y a partir de ese momento, comenzaría a dar algunos memorables sustos a quienes no estuvieran concientes de su presencia.

**Fin del Omake A.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Sip. Hay una segunda parte en la que por fin habrá una boda. La primera de las dos que les prometí. Ya sé que me tardé mucho en subir estos omakes, pero miren el vaso a medio llenar, pues por fin lo estoy haciendo. Para compensarles, también pondré otros omakes a medida que se me ocurran Ese será el tono de esta colección de Omakes: será actualizado no en forma regular, sino muy aleatoriamente. Respecto del próximo Fic, este está siendo escrito y será publicado, así que no se preocupen. No puedo darles sí, una fecha, pero de que va, va. Una vez más, agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí y ojalá que no los haya decepcionado. No conté con lectora de pruebas, y el escrito viene recién salido del horno. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	4. Las Bodas Perdidas II: Camus y Alsacia

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica en algún espacio temporal entre '_Imago Mundi'_ y '_Eiusdem Farinae'_, siendo el primero de dos mini Omakes que narran la boda de Camus y Alsacia. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual de la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Principio 42: Cuando capture al héroe, asegúrese de capturar también a su perro, mono, hurón o cualquier animal asquerosamente listo capaz de desatar cuerdas y coger llaves._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de las Bodas Perdidas: Camus y Alsacia.)_

**Omake B:**

**Santos con Jaqueca.**

**Santuario de Athena. Frente a la estatua de la diosa.**

_Noche._

"Entonces. ¿Aceptas ser mi linda esposa?" Las fuertes manos de Camus aferraron las de Alsacia, al tiempo que ambos juntaban sus frentes. Tenían los ojos cerrados y se rozaban la punta de sus narices con coquetería.

"Ya es demasiado tarde para pedirme eso. Ya te dije que sí."

"Lo sé, pero es que adoro escucharte decir eso."

Listo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Hacía no más de 3 horas que Camus y Alsacia podían llamarse a sí mismos un matrimonio. Ya habían cumplido con los trámites de la ceremonia civil y luego con los religiosos, de acuerdo al antiguo rito griego, que el nuevo matrimonio había decidido seguir. Los santos de Athena tenían completa libertad de elegir por medio de qué rito querían consagrar sus lazos matrimoniales. Por eso es que todos eran tan diferentes entre sí. No obstante, el más común, era una variación del antiguo rito griego.

Antes de comenzar el rito, y por separado, habían pedido la protección de Zeus y Hera; Alsacia había tomado un baño purificador de agua muy fría, la misma que había sido recolectada por las aprendices más niñas del Santuario desde fuentes especiales, luego del cual, se cortó un mechón de cabello que enrolló en un huso y que dejó en uno de los altares de Hera que había en el Santuario.

Entonces habían comenzado los banquetes, también por separado, celebrando a la novia y al novio. Al cabo de un rato, Camus fue a buscar a su nueva esposa, a quien llevó al templo de Acuario en brazos. Allí, Alsacia fue recibida por su suegra y por su mamá, quienes llevaban antorchas en sus manos y le dieron la bienvenida. Entonces saludaron a Camus e invitándolo, condujeron a la pareja hacia el interior del templo, hasta donde se había improvisado un pequeño fogón que hacía las veces de altar y en donde esperaban Athena y Shion. Allí la pareja se arrodilló, permaneciendo unos momentos en silencio de cara al suelo. Al cabo de unos minutos se les hizo pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales y se les consagró como marido y mujer. Cuando se irguieron, los demás santos e invitados rompieron en aplausos y les lanzaron nueces y frutas garapiñadas en señal de buena fortuna.

Finalizada esta ceremonia, que poco había mutado a lo largo de los siglos, y que sólo se mantenía viva al interior de los Santuarios de los diferentes dioses, se dio paso al tercer banquete del día, el más contundente y que aún duraba.

Sin embargo Camus y Alsacia se habían fugado por entre la gente y ahora estaban allí, de pie, uno frente al otro, en una burbuja que parecía a prueba de balas.

"¿Qué tanto te gusta oírme decir eso, Camuchis?"

"Montones. Tus ojitos brillan cada vez que me lo dices."

"Y pones una sonrisa adorable."

"Sin ti no sonrío. No tendría motivos." Sin duda alguna, escuchar a Camus diciendo estas cosas, no es algo de todos los días. El santo de Acuario abrazó a Alsacia con ternura. "¿Me lo dices de nuevo?"

"Sí. Quiero."

Alsacia se refugió en los brazos de su dorado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Camus la abrazó sintiendo el pecho lleno de alegría. Ambos bailaron al son de a lejana música del salón.

"Ya nos tienen que estar echando de menos." Susurró Alsacia.

"Que nos extrañen un poco más. No quiero ir para allá."

"¿Quedaste demasiado harto con la música de anoche?" Le preguntó Alsacia divertida. Es que los dorados tenían la costumbre, o al menos eso les dijo Docko (aunque bien podía ser una broma) de celebrar las despedidas de soltero la noche antes de la boda… y digamos que Alsacia sabía que habían ido a un lugar ruidoso. Camus sonrió travieso.

"No, para nada. Anoche la música estuvo bien. Lo que no estuvo tan bien fue convencer a un montón de ebrios a regresar." Añadió con una sonrisa. Camus la aferró más contra sí. "No quiero ir a la fiesta porque seguro te separarán de mi."

"Y a mi de ti. Pero eso es solo temporal: tenemos que aguantar un par de horas más y tendremos mucho tiempo para los dos."

"Ah, _chérie_¡No me hagas comer ansias!"

"Esa es la idea." Alsacia se separó de Camus y con una sonrisa coqueta emprendió el regreso hacia la fiesta, contoneando su andar y silueta casi a propósito. El santo de Acuario, al cabo de un rato, se dispuso a seguirla.

Dentro del Salón Principal, la fiesta estaba bastante animada. Saori estaba muy entretenida conversando con los papás de Camus, Alsacia y con Shion, mientras los demás asistentes disfrutaban de la comida y la música. Los dorados estaban pasando un buen rato, aunque excepto por Docko, Shaka y Camus, ninguno estaba al 100 por ciento. Ocurre que la noche anterior, de la despedida de soltero, los había dejado bastante cansados, aunque no derrotados.

Dicen las malas lenguas que las despedidas de soltero son más aburridas de lo que se supone, y las que sí son divertidísimas, es la versión femenina. En honor a la verdad, no estoy segura acerca de qué tan cierto es tal aseveración, sólo he ido a despedidas de solteras de las que poco recuerdo, y no soy muy ducha sobre cómo celebran los hombres a quienes se despiden de la vida de soltero. De lo que sí estoy segura, es que los machos sólo tienen en mente dos cosas al momento de organizar y asistir a una celebración de tal tipo: emborrachar al novio y de hacerle un buen regalo.

Sip. Por alguna universal razón, siempre se quiere emborrachar al novio. Eso lo sé porque en una despedida de soltera también se busca emborrachar a la novia. Además tengo amigos que me han dicho que eso también pasa en sus despedidas. Y aunque no siempre pasa, los hombres suelen hacer buenos regalos al amigo que se les casa, ya sea dinero en efectivo o algún bien que pueden aprovechar. De lo demás, sobre todo lo que ocurre en esas fiestas, no sé mucho más…

… y no precisamente porque los hombres hayan hecho un juramento de silencio. **¡JA!** Eso lo dicen para no quedar en vergüenza. No cuentan nada de lo que ocurre en una despedida de soltero no por un afán de misterio o porque pasen cosas demasiado sórdidas para ser contadas y que seguramente arruinarían la relación del novio con su novia… es que en su afán de embriagar al novio, los demás quedan **TAN EBRIOS** que con dificultad se acuerdan que fueron a una fiesta.

Cabe mencionar que no siempre cumplen con su objetivo primario.

Eso es lo que precisamente les había pasado a los dorados que se llevaron a Camus a su despedida de soltero. Todos terminaron con diferentes grados de ebriedad, excepto por 3 dorados: el novio, y no porque no bebiese nada, sino porque se cuidó y terminó cuidando a los demás; Shaka, porque se declaró abstemio esa noche, y Docko, que no fue a la despedida, pues debía cuidar de uno de sus bonsáis que había sufrido un pequeño percance durante la tarde.

Por razones obvias, al día siguiente, todos los dorados estaban con diversos grados de jaqueca. Saga estaba pálido como ratón de molino y tuvo una fuerte indigestión. Milo, Máscara y Shura manejaron bastante bien la resaca, aunque tuvieron que ayudarse con aspirinas y duchas heladas par poder asistir a los banquetes… y considerando que los dorados sencillamente no toman medicinas alópatas, eso quiere decir que tuvieron jaquecas bien fuertes con las que lidiar. A Mu, Alde y a Aioros se los vio bastante bien, pero eso que no más porque son buenos actores: el hachazo, chuchaqui, la cruda, o como gusten ustedes llamarle a la resaca post borrachera, les atacó inmisericorde, pero se negaron a tomar aspirinas. Finalmente Aioria, Afro, y Kanon fueron los que menos problemas tuvieron.

De todos, el peor que lo pasó al regreso fue Milo: Alisa lo regañó por casi 3 horas por irresponsable una vez que Camus y Shaka pasaron a dejarle a su casa. Sin embargo cualquier rencilla y pelea entre ambos quedó relegada a segundo plano cuando les llamó Sofía y les ofreció cuidar a Kyrus hasta el día siguiente, para que pudieran ir a la fiesta sin preocuparse. Aceptaron en menos de un pestañeo y así ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de relajarse por primera vez. Fueron quienes más disfrutaron de la fiesta, pese a que no dejaron el teléfono tranquilo de tantas veces que llamaron para saber de su retoño.

Es que estos dos resultaron ser un buen par de papás.

Al menos entre todos le dieron un buen regalo a Camus, aunque se lamentaban no haber podido embriagarle y tener que sufrir ellos las consecuencias de la borrachera. Hubiera sido divertido ver al recio santo de Acuario con los ojos delatando la resaca el día de su boda, pero no les resultó.

Alsacia y Camus volvieron a hacer ingreso a la fiesta por una de as ventanas laterales, para no llamar la atención, pero ni bien se deslizaron por entre las cortinas fueron descubiertos. Es que alguien más estaba oculto entre el cortinaje de aquellos ventanales, justo por a misma abertura que la pareja había escogido para entrar.

"¡Uf! Son ustedes." Dijo Shaka de pronto, y con mucho alivio. "¿Dónde estaban metidos? Se les ha echado en falta." Bromeó algo tenso, sin dejar de mirar alrededor suyo. No fuera a ser que Alsacia y Camus llamasen mucho la atención, es delataría su ubicación. Ya se había llevado un buen susto al verlos.

Era como si temiera que alguien lo encontrase.

"Estaba con **MI** esposa, Shaka. ¿Tienes algún problema?" Preguntó Camus sin dejar de sonreír, sin saber si estar alerta o no por algún doble sentido. Alsacia se aferró al brazo de su marido.

"¿Nos han echado en falta? Qué lástima. Pero ya llegamos." Alsacia alzó ambas cejas. "¿Qué haces aquí escondido?"

"Err… Alsacia¿Te comenté que eres una novia preciosa?"

"Muchas gracias Shaka: te lo agradezco."

"Oye, no me la mires tanto que se gasta." Rió Camus, aunque pronto se llenó de curiosidad. "¿Se puede saber desde cuando estás tan así? No eres de los que llenan a las mujeres con piropos."

"Camuchis tiene razón: más bien eres del tipo tímido." Razonó Alsacia. Shaka se vio algo incómodo.

"¿Qué¿Acaso no puedo decir un piropo en mi vida?" Se defendió el santo de Virgo, tratando de parecer indignado y serio.

Camus se sopló el flequillo y observó hacia el interior de la fiesta, recorriendo con su vista a los diferentes grupos de invitados. Entonces Alsacia le jaló un poco de la manga y le señaló con los ojos en determinada dirección. Fue en ese momento que lo entendió.

"Me estabas cambiando el tema¿verdad?"

"¿Cambiar el tema?" Shaka asumió una pose grave. "¿Por qué debería cambiar el tema? NO tengo motivos para…"

"Nos cambiaste el tema. No nos respondiste qué hacías aquí escondido." Le interrumpió Alsacia divertida. "¿De quien te escondes?"

"**¡DE NADIE!"**

"Sí, te escondes de alguien." Afirmó Camus. "De mi hermana Chantal¿Me equivoco?"

"**¡SHHHHHH!** Cállate que me va a encontrar."

Camus puso cara de papel mientras observaba al santo de Virgo mirar en todas direcciones, en busca de la susodicha amazona, hermana menor del santo de Acuario y de un nuevo escondite, por si llegaba a necesitarlo. Alsacia suspiró cansada: su marido algo le había comentado que Chantal tenía cierta fijación por Shaka desde que se había dado cuenta que el tipo era guapo. El problema es que la chica era un poco… melosa y torpe en las artes de la seducción, ya saben, insistente y cargante sin ser lanzada, lo que ponía **MUY** nervioso al dorado.

Chantal no era una mala chica, y de lo poco que la conocía, Alsacia podía decir que era una de las mejores y más letales amazonas, de las más fuertes que conocía, pero algo torpe con sus sentimientos y su forma de expresarlos. Además parecía no medir sus fuerzas o el alcance de sus brazos y solía provocar los más inverosímiles accidentes. Hasta parecía raro que la chica pudiera administrar el campo de entrenamiento de Campos de Hielo tan bien como lo hacía. También era acuario, y de la rama más artística del signo, lo cuál hacía de ella el ser más desordenado y sensible de la tierra. Desde que había llegado al Santuario que no dejaba de perseguir a Shaka hasta el sofocamiento.

Si tan solo le diera un poco de espacio al santo de Virgo quizás lograría que Shaka pensara así tantito mejor que ella.

"Oye, hablas de Chantal como si fuera una plaga." Gruñó Camus.

"Con todo respeto, lo es: no me deja tranquilo y desde que llegó no he podido meditar." Gruñó Shaka, quien entrecerró los ojos. "Debiste ser mejor amigo y avisarme que venía: así me hubiera ido a la India y ahorrado tanto disgusto." Añadió molesto.

"Si te hubieras ido a la India, no habrías podido venir a nuestra boda." Protestó Alsacia.

"Habría regresado hoy, para irme en cuanto terminase la fiesta." Aseguró Shaka. "No me gusta estar en el mismo país que ella: es un desastre." Camus volvió a bufar.

"Deberías darle una oportunidad: Chantal no es tan mala. Un poco torpe, es cierto, pero no es mala." Una gota orbitó la cabeza de Camus. "Además ni siquiera marea. No es de las que habla sin parar."

"Mejor no diré nada al respecto, no más porque tú eres su hermano." Bufó Shaka con impaciencia. "Nunca dije que tu hermana fuera mala, dije que era una plaga que no deja respirar. Igual que una lapa."

Alsacia encogió los hombros en señal de duelo ni bien Shaka terminó de decir tal cosa. Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Camus tras oír esto y el santo de Virgo se dio cuenta de su error en ese momento. El santo de Acuario le dio la espalda y tomando sorpresivamente a su compañero por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la mitad de la pista de baile. Alsacia no se tardó en ir detrás de su marido.

"¡Camus¿Qué Pretendes¡Suéltame Que No Te Quiero Dejar Sin Sentidos Justo Esta Noche!" Amenazó Shaka con un peligroso tono de voz.

"Vale la pena el riesgo." Gruñó Camus por lo bajo, con esa frialdad que tanto le caracteriza. Los demás invitados que se percataron de esta escena, se dispusieron a prestar atención.

"¡Ni Se Te Ocurra Hacer, Ojitos, Que Me Voy A Enfadar Como Nunca!" Advirtió Alsacia, que apenas podía mantenerles el ritmo.

"¡Chantal!" Llamó Camus de pronto. "Shaka Te Estaba Buscando, Así Que Aquí Te Lo Dejo."

Silencio general, sobre todo entre los dorados, que conocían la situación más que bien. Kanon comenzó algunas apuestas en voz baja.

"¡Te Atreviste!" Le recriminó el santo de Virgo, sin colores en el rostro y a punto de abrir los ojos. Camus le quedó mirando como si nada.

"Ahí te ves." Dicho esto, le tomó la mano a su esposa y se alejó del santo de Virgo. Una gran venota comenzó a pulsar en la frente de Shaka.

"¡Tú Lo Pediste! Te Quedas Sin Sentidos En Este…"

Un bólido se estrelló a sus espaldas, que casi le bota al suelo. Antes que se diera cuenta, Chantal, de 20 años, con su preciosa y larga cabellera azul turquesa, y su 1.55 de altura, estaba aferrada con toda su fuerza a su brazo, y aunque estaba usando su máscara, sencillamente decorada por ella misma, era evidente que tenía una enamorada sonrisa.

"¡Shaka! Te estaba buscando. ¿Dónde te habías metido?" Le preguntó con su amielada voz e infantil entusiasmo.

"Chantal, ya me iba. ¡Te pido que me sueltes!" Gruñó muy molesto y tentado de privarla de sentidos.

"¿Bailarás conmigo?" Insistió, como inmune a los dichos del santo de Virgo. "¡Anda! Di que sí. Solo un baile y te dejo de molestar."

"¡Que No!"

"¡Porfis!"

"**NO."**

"No Seas Malo: Nunca Quieres Bailar Conmigo."

"Es Porque No Quiero Bailar Contigo."

"¡Entonces No Te Soltaré Hasta Que Bailes Conmigo!"

Shaka sintió como si atravesase por la peor de las desgracias. Chantal se veía y percibía decidida a bailar con él y por Athena que no lo dejaría tranquilo… cosa con la que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar. Hay que ver quién era más terco.

Mientras Shaka lidiaba con Chantal, Camus les observaba desde el otro lado del salón, con la preocupación que puede tener un hermano mayor. Alsacia le abrazó por la cintura.

"No pongas esa cara que no te pega." Le dijo la chica. "Y no te preocupes por tu hermanita, que ella sabe cuidarse muy bien."

"Lo sé, pero si va a gastar energía en alguien, que al menos sea en alguien que la quiera y no en quien no la quiere ver ni en pintura."

"Tienes razón: además como que Shaka es muy amargo para ella. Chantal ya se dará cuenta de eso, no es para nada tonta."

"Pero sí muy torpe. De mientras sufre. Bah. Debería tener más tacto." Camus bufó y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Miró a Alsacia con ternura. "Creo que me preocupo demasiado por ella."

"Chantal es muy divertida así tal cual como está. No quieras cambiarla que eso es lo que la hace especial: por eso digo que Shaka es muy amargo para ella." Alsacia le sonrió de regreso. "El que te preocupes por ella te hace ver muy tierno."

"¡Soy un Santo Dorado! No soy tierno."

"Sí lo eres, tierno como un Osito Polar."

"Esos son cualquier cosa, menos tierno." Retrucó con una sonrisa coqueta. "¿Te parece que nos vayamos ya?"

Roja como un tomate, Alsacia asintió, dejándose abrazar por Camus, quien hizo el intento de alzarla en sus brazos… pero…

"**¿A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN?"** Preguntó Milo a viva voz, impidiendo que Camus alzase a Alsacia.

"**ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE SE ACABA."** Aseguró Aioria al tiempo que los dorados sujetaban a Camus por los brazos, llevándoselo lo más lejos que pudieron de su nueva esposa.

"**NO SE VAN A PODER IR ASÍ TAN FÁCIL DE AQUÍ**." Rió Alisa, mientras ella y varias amazonas, sujetaban a Alsacia, y hacían algo parecido.

Y fue así como la fiesta continuó y para largo. Entre risas, lamentos, bailes, bromas, comida y carcajadas, Camus y Alsacia se las vieron negras y no pudieron tener ni un minuto de paz en toda la celebración, que se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Pero al menos lo pasaron muy bien. Fue una boda memorable.

**Fin del Omake B.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** No es mi fuerte escribir bodas. No sé ni como lo hice cuando escribí la de Milo y Alisa en _Littera Minima_, y conste que esos dos tuvieron dos bodas. Creo que mi resistencia a escribir sobre esta boda y la siguiente que les debo (la de Aioria y Marin), se debe principalmente a eso. Partes de la descripción de la boda que hice corresponde a como era el antiguo rito de matrimonio. Obviamente, le hice algunos cambios sólo por el bien de la trama. Es más, tengo una idea más clara acerca de aquella tercera boda que pondré en algún momento y que supongo ya tienen una idea de quienes son los afortunados. Espero que esta les haya gustado, o que al menos les haya dado un bonito latido. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Bodas: **Las bodas en la antigua Grecia eran del siguiente modo. Las niñas ya estaban en edad casadera justo después de su menarquía o primera menstruación. Eran sus padres quienes les elegían a sus maridos, por lo general hombres que muchas veces les doblaban su edad, y no necesariamente del gusto de la chiquilla. El día antes de la boda, la niña en cuestión iba con todos sus juguetes al templo de la diosa Artemisa más cercano a su casa y los ofrendaba a la diosa, en señal de que ya había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en una mujer. Esta ceremonia era un rito de pasaje entre la niñez y la pubertad, y por lo general, aunque no era una obligación, se concretaba el día antes de su boda. En todas las bodas, debía invocarse la protección de Zeus y Hera, la novia debía tomar un baño de purificación, cuya agua recolectaban los niños de la casa, desde fuentes especiales y señaladas de antemano. Aquél día, la novia debía cortarse un mechón de cabello y ponerlo en un Huso, que depositaría sobre el altar familiar, lo cuál era seguido de un sacrificio a los dioses familiares y un banquete en honor de ellos, tanto en la casa del novio como de la novia. Después de estos banquetes, que se celebraban en forma separada, el novio iba a buscar a la novia, a quien llevaba a su casa, conducida en carros tirados por mulas o caballos. Allí, la novia era recibida por su suegra, que llevaba una antorcha en sus manos, con la cuál guiaba a ella y al novio hasta el fogón de la cocina, en donde ambos se arrodillaban, y los familiares presentes les arrojaban nueces y frutas garapiñadas en señal de buena fortuna, prosperidad y fertilidad (hoy se lanza arroz a los novios). Como ven, lo que puse para describir la boda de Camus y Alsacia es bastante parecido a esto, aunque los cambios que le hice son evidentes. Espero haberles despejado dudas.

Esta información fue extraída del libro "Hábitos y Costumbres del Pasado" de editorial Reader's Digest, edición de 1992, página 80.


	5. Las Bodas Perdidas III: Marin y Aioria

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica en algún espacio temporal en '_Alicui In Amore Respondere'_, antes del infarto de Shion y de que se descubra que Marin está de encargo. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Principio 12:_ _Uno de mis consejeros será un niño normal de cinco años. Cualquier fallo en mi plan que sea capaz de detectar el pequeño, será corregido antes de ser llevado acabo… evitándome así el molesto comentario "¡_Hasta un niño lo habría notado_!"_

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de las Bodas Perdidas: Aioria y Marin.)_

**Omake C:**

**¿Quién Atrapó el Ramo?**

**Casa de Leo.**

Rebelde. Esa es una buena palabra para describir a Aioria de Leo. Rebelde y llevado de sus ideas. También podría servir "fosforito", o sea, que por todo se enoja. Estas características habían sido templadas con la edad y en cierta medida, camuflada por una incipiente madurez. Durante su época más joven, en la cuál incluso podemos añadir problemas con la autoridad y el sistema establecido, y sobre todo durante el desarrollo de los eventos de la Guerra contra los Titanes, estas características suyas le habían resultado casi imposibles de disimular, pero ahora, años después, las cosas ya habían tomado otro rumbo y ya había madurado.

…

Sí, como no. Marin tiene mucho que decir al respecto, pero por ahora no nos meteremos en camisa de once varas recordando nada.

"Ahem… Aioria, ya puedes **DEJAR** de besar a la novia." Aclaró Shion tajante tras un ligero carraspeo… aunque claro… a palabras necias, oído sordos.

El santo de Leo separó sus labios de los de Marin y ambos, con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro, intercambiaron miradas con el serio Patriarca, y con Saori, quien trataba de disimular una sonrisa. Al cabo de unos segundos, Shion les devolvió el gesto y les indicó que podían ponerse de pie.

"De pie, Aioria de Leo y Marin de Águila. ¡Felicidades! Se arrodillaron como novios y se levantan como marido y mujer." Anunció el Patriarca con alegría.

Entonces estallaron los aplausos y comenzaron a llover las nueces y demás frutos. Aioria y Marin se dieron un gran abrazo y se dejaron llevar por la alegría. Entonces la pareja fue separada por las felicitaciones de quienes habían presenciado la ceremonia.

"¡Bien Hecho Marin! Ya Tienes Al León Donde Querías." Le animó Shaina muy contenta. Las bodas la ponían de buen humor.

"Ahora Aioria no tiene excusa: Cada vez somos más en las 12 casas." Le dijo Alisa con un alegre brillo en los ojos. "Debes Enseñarle Quién Manda, No Se Te Olvide. Si Pude Hacerlo Con Milo, Tú Puedes Con Aioria."

"¡Claro Que No Se Me Olvida!" Exclamó la amazona, sin poder dejar de sonreír. "¡Ni Se Imaginan Lo Contenta Que Me Siento!" Marin no estaba usando su máscara, por lo que sus expresiones estaban totalmente expuestas. Se veía radiante.

De lo bien que conocemos a Marin, sabemos lo difícil que es que deje que los demás sepan como se siente, pero en esta ocasión no estaba reprimiendo nada, y eso contagiaba un bonito buen humor en todos. Junet y Alsacia le dieron un gran abrazo de felicitación, mientras las demás amazonas seguían felicitando a su compañera.

Por otro lado, los santos no perdían el tiempo. Las tronadoras palmadas en la espalda y bromas de los dorados no se hicieron esperar. Y no solo ellos, que los santos plateados y obviamente los de bronce también hicieron partícipe a Aioria del contento que sentían.

"No Me Quiero Ni Enterar Que Has Estado Haciendo Llorar A Mi Maestra, Aioria." Le saludó Seiya con alegría. "Te Irá Muy Mal."

"¡Como Si Pudieras Hacerme Algo, Chiquillo!" Exclamó Aioria al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón.

"Ahora Si Que De Esta No Te Escapas. Bienvenido al Club de los Casados." Le anunció Milo, tras darle un fuerte zape. "No Más Recuerda Enseñarle A Marin Quién Manda. Si Pude Hacerlo Con Alisa, Tú Puedes Con Tu Amazona."

"¡Por Supuesto Que Sí! Te Hablan Las Voces De La Experiencia." Añadió Camus con seriedad. "Ante todo, mandan **_ellas_**: no te olvides." Comentó con algo de humor negro.

"Creo que lo tendré en mente, aunque…" Comenzó Aioria, pero fue interrumpido.

"Este dorado será un chico obediente." Máscara de la Muerte le rodeó con un brazo. "Lo mejor de todo es que no llegas tímido a la noche de bodas." Añadió con picardía. Shura y Aioros le dieron un zape a Aioria detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Claro Que No! Sabemos De Buena Fuente Que Llevas Las Tareas **Muy** _Adelantadas_."

"¡¿Quién Les Dijo Que Podían Meter Sus Narizotas Donde No Les Incumbe!" Protestó Aioria muy molesto, y no porque las implicancias de esos dichos fueran infundados. Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

"Aioria, Tú mismo nos contaste hace dos noches." Dijo Aldebarán. Aioria puso cara de trágica pregunta.

"¡Ese Es Mi Hermano! Yo Le Enseñé Todo Lo Que Sabe." Vitoreó Aioros.

"A ver muchacho, repite después de mi." Le dijo Kanon a un estupefacto santo de Leo. "_Despedida de Soltero._"

Una gran gotota se deslizó por la cabeza del León. Hacía dos noches había sido su despedida y a diferencia de la anterior, los dorados habían logrado su objetivo de embriagar al novio y por ende Aioria no se acordaba de nada y bien sus compañeros podían tener razón. Quizás qué cosas había dicho, pero prefirió no preguntar nada por salud mental.

Lo único que pudo pensar es que no quería que Marin se enterara.

La evidente incomodidad del León fue aprovechada por los santos para, entre todos, sujetarlo de brazos y piernas y lanzarlo por los aires repetidas veces. Mientras esto sucedía, Saori se deslizó entre el grupo para poder llegar hasta las chicas, que seguían felicitando a Marin. Algunos de los santos ya comenzaban a saludarla. Docko, Shiryu y Shion ya la habían llenado de parabienes y por obvias razones, la diosa no quería quedarse atrás.

"**¡MARIN!"** Exclamó Saori dándole un gran abrazo. "¡Qué Contenta Que Estoy Por Ti! Espero Que Seas Tan Feliz Como Te Lo Mereces. Cuenta con todas mis bendiciones y apoyo para lo que necesites." Añadió con pura alegría.

Saori _adoraba_ las bodas.

"Le agradezco, Hime–sama." Le respondió con una reverencia. "Me honra y me pone muy contenta que usted…"

"No me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti." Saori alzó los brazos en el aire. "¡Todavía Resta Mucha Celebración! Tenemos Un Banquete Que Devorar Y Una Fiesta Que Bailar." Todas las chicas rompieron en aplausos.

"¡Lo mejor de una boda! **FIESTA.**" Exclamó Alisa sonriente.

Docko sonrió tranquilo y se apoyó en una columna cercana a observar como los santos, amazonas y demás invitados felicitaban a la pareja. Se sentía complacido, situaciones así le aligeraban el estado de ánimo: hacía mucho que no asistía a una boda… bueno, no tanto tiempo, la de Camus y Alsacia no había ocurrido hacía mucho, pero eso es lo de menos. Miró por unos instantes al techo cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Aioria y Marin se ven muy contentos, ¿No lo piensa, Maestro?"

"Así es, Shiryu." Respondió Docko sin abrir los ojos. "Ya era hora que esos dos tomaran este paso. No cualquiera lo hace."

"Se requiere valentía. Ya sabe, casarse."

"Conste que dices eso sin siquiera entender mucho, o saber siquiera de lo que hablas, pero lo que dices es de sabios." Dijo Docko. "Casarse es un proceso, no un final y definitivamente no es para débiles de carácter. Es una prueba durísima, aún para un dorado." Explicó el santo de Libra con seriedad. Shiryu le escuchó con suma atención, tratando de aprehender bien las palabras de su querido maestro, como siempre intentaba hacerlo. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Se ve tan fácil."

"Las apariencias engañan." Docko se desperezó y estiró los brazos. "Pero a estos dos les irá estupendo. Y no lo digo solo por mero optimismo."

"Además los dos son lo bastante tercos como para no dejarse vencer." Añadió Shiryu con una gota. "Por cierto, No veo a la señora Idril, creí que vendría." Docko negó con la cabeza.

"Aioria y Marin la invitaron, pero no se atrevió a venir." Confesó el Antiguo Maestro, mirando hacia cierta dirección específica del amplio templo de Leo. "Aún no se siente muy cómoda y no quiere importunar a nadie."

"Es una lástima. Espero que pronto se sienta a gusto entre nosotros."

"Yo también. Aunque algo me dice que no se está perdiendo de nada." Suspiró Docko con largura. Entonces recorrió con su mirada el atiborrado templo de Leo. "Por cierto, no veo a Shion…"

Maestro y discípulo apenas intercambiaron una mirada, y ambos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. No hicieron mayor comentario ni intentaron buscar al antiguo santo de Aries. No es que supieran donde estaba, pero… tenían una idea.

Desde la columnata interna del templo, en la misma dirección en la que Docko había estado mirando, y no a mucha distancia, Idril observaba en silencio y tranquila la sencilla ceremonia. Su máscara tenía una expresión apacible y nostálgica: después de mucho debate consigo misma, se había convencido de asistir a la ceremonia, aunque una vez allí, una suerte de pánico escénico la había forzado a observar de lejos. Sin embargo les había hecho saber a Marin y a Aioria que allí estaba, en señal de respeto. No muchos se habían percatado de su presencia, cosa que Idril agradeció: aún no se sentía del todo cómoda entre la nueva generación de santos.

"Deberías integrarte más: nunca te sentirás cómoda entre ellos si no te acercas y les conoces." Le comentó Shion de repente. Idril apenas giró el rostro en dirección del Patriarca.

"Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Aries."

"¡Vaya! No me pegaste."

"¿Huh?"

"Siempre me pegas cuando te sorprendo." Puntualizó Shion con una sonrisa. La máscara de Idril se puso toda seria.

"No me has sorprendido y aún estoy a tiempo de partirte la cara."

"No te atreverías." Con este comentario de Shion, Idril lo encaró con las manos en las caderas, muy molesta, alzando la cabeza. El lemuriano le dio un par de topecitos en la frente. "No te enojes, _petisa_, que te pones muy fea."

"¡¿A Quien Le Dices _Petisa_!"

"Jejeje, como que no eres muy alta que digamos." Le dijo el Patriarca, tras darle un par de topecitos en la nariz, provocando que Idril se sacudiera las manos por delante del rostro. Al parecer Shion estaba tentando a su suerte aquél día. No era su culpa: se sentía juguetón, como le pasaba en todas las bodas. Además tenía que aprovechar, pues ese día no había sentido muchas molestias en el pecho. Una ventaja que tenía que aprovechar.

"No me saques eso en cara que tal cosa nunca ha sido un problema para…"

"Debes aprender a relajarte más, Cáncer. ¿Bailarás una pieza conmigo en la fiesta? Quizás tenemos suerte y ponen algún vals."

"…"

"Para que lo medites."

Shion le dio la espalda y volvió al grupo, dejando a Idril algo perpleja. Nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a pedirle un baile… excepto el mismo Shion hacía ya muchos años, pero eso había terminado muy mal y no quería recordarlo. Idril relajó los hombros cuando vio que el Patriarca se perdía entre el tumulto, e incluso se dio la fugaz licencia de suavizar la expresión y ¡Oh, considerar la petición del ex santo de Aries. Sea cuál haya sido su decisión, la elfa se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de una de las trampillas que daba a los pasadizos secretos, con todo el cuidado del mundo, para que así nadie la viera.

A Aioria, en el intertanto, por fin lo habían dejado en el suelo y ahora escuchaba atento lo que Shion le decía, ya saben cosas acerca del compromiso que acababa de aceptar, cuyos derechos y deberes ya se sabía de memoria, pero que de todas maneras el Patriarca debía repetirle. El clima era jovial y ya se avecinaba el anuncio de ir al Gran Salón a comer y seguir con la juerga.

"Entonces supongo que has entendido todo lo que te dije."

"Si Excelencia." Contestó Aioria fingiendo interés.

"Sí, como no. Más te vale." Shion observó severo al santo de Leo, que le devolvía una mirada ansiosa. "Con esto saldado, no queda más que…"

"**¡EL RAMO!"** Anunció de pronto Alsacia. "**¡MARÍN LANZARÁ EL RAMO!"**

"¡Las Que Quedan Solteras Que Se Junten!" Secundó Alisa.

El interés obviamente se centró en la figura de Marin que tenía el ramo bien en alto. Junet apareció de la nada y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba al frente del grupo, mientras las demás solteras, incluida Serra, que no sabía de qué se trataba la situación, pero le que le pareció muy divertido atrapar un ramo, se daban codazos entre sí para asegurarse un sitio. Los chicos comenzaron a reír entre sí y a hacer diversas e inocentes apuestas por la futura afortunada.

"Isabella, ¿No te pones en el montón?" Preguntó Saga de improviso, al ver que su cuñada estaba bien oculta detrás de Kanon. El gemelo menor y su chica sonrieron apenados.

"Déjame aquí tranquila y no digas nada, que no quiero tener nada que ver con ramos."

"A las chicas se les ha metido en la cabeza que nos quieren ver casados." Le aclaró Kanon con una enorme gota en la cabeza. "No es que no ame a Isa, pero…"

"Que no estamos listos y queremos llevar la contra." Concluyó Isa con un guiño. Saga sonrió condolido.

"Ya veo."

"Entonces el Ramo Va a la **UNA**…" Anunció Marin al darle la espalda al grupo.

"¡NO SE VALE USAR COSMOS!" Exclamó Saori en el último momento. "¡Tampoco Saltar!"

"Junet, ¡Cuidado Con Los Codazos!"

"¡Me Pisaste Primero, Tessa!"

"Se Va El Ramo A Las **DOS**…"

"¡Dejen De Moverse!"

"No Protestes Shaina!"

"Y la carnicería comienza en unos segundos." Le comentó Máscara a Mu muy divertido. El Lemuriano se echó a reír.

"Espero que no haya bajas." Dijo suspirando. "Me pregunto a quién le caerá."

"Y SE VA EL RAMO A LAS **TRES**."

Marin cerró los ojos y lanzó el ramo hacia atrás con una felicidad tremenda. Siempre había querido lanzar un ramo de novia y este pequeño sueño se le acababa de cumplir. El problema es que la fuerza motivada por este exceso de felicidad fue demasiada y el Ramo… digamos que describió una trayectoria elíptica más abierta de la que debería haber tomado, y fue a dar hacia las profundidades de Leo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Fue más que evidente que alguien atrapó el ramo, pero pese a la expectación, nadie se dio a conocer. Las flores dieron un rebote contra algo que se ocultó rápidamente tras una columna cercana, en una acción tan rápida y sorpresiva que ni los dorados pudieron identificar a la persona. Y eso les pasó porque no se esperaban tal despliegue de rapidez.

Gota general.

Pero si todo el mundo presente se quedó de piedra, aunque en el sentido simpático de la palabra, más desconcierto fue el que se llevó Idril. Quiso la coincidencia que justo en el momento en que la elfa cruzaba por aquella sección, el ramo se estrellara de lleno en su cabeza, rebotase en esta y cayese en sus manos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sin saber que había sujetado las flores entre sus manos, y más rápido de lo que ella misma se dio cuenta, Idril ya estaba oculta tras la columna, como en shock. Parpadeaba extrañada mientras observaba el inocente y sencillo ramo de rosas rojas, un regalo de Afro para la novia, en sus manos… tan estupefacta que ni siquiera atinaba a dar con el porqué tenía el ramo de Marin y porqué éste le había caído del aire.

"**VEAMOS. ¿QUIÉN ES LA PRÓXIMA NOVIA? ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS ALLÍ!"** Anunció Marin con alegría, voz que fue seguida de un montón de aplausos de los presentes.

Entonces le cayó la teja. Idril soltó de inmediato el ramo como si le hubiera dado la corriente al recordar qué significaba tal símbolo. Se dejó apoyar en la columna, siempre oculta, como queriendo fusionarse con el mármol. Se le aceleró el corazón, más aún cuando en sus orejas retumbaron los pasos de quienes se acercaban con alegría a ver quién había recibido el ramo.

Se puso pálida. ¿Y Ahora? Idril tragó saliva. No podía permitir que la vieran allí, sería demasiado evidente y ella no quería más problemas… como si los tuviera.

Los pasos se acercaban más y más, y esto sólo incrementaba su nerviosismo. Idril, asustada por alguna razón que no entendía, apretó los dientes e hizo lo que cualquier amazona habría hecho en su lugar. Justo en ese momento, Marin, Shaina y las demás rodearon la columna para ver a la afortunada que se había quedado con el ramo, pero…

"Hey… Aquí no hay nadie." Se lamentó Junet.

"Pero estoy segura de haber visto a alguien recibir el ramo." Protestó Shaina, cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso es verdad, yo también lo sentí." Dijo Marin con curiosidad.

"Claro que alguien atrapó el ramo." Anunció Alisa de pronto. "Pero creo que nunca lo sabremos." Añadió señalando la trampilla que daba hacia los pasadizos secretos medio abierta.

"Ay, que lástima."

Idril puso pies en polvorosa justo a tiempo. La velocidad de la luz es útil en casos como este. Hubo un suspiro de resignación general en el ambiente, dado que probablemente nunca sabrían quién había recibido el ramo. _Todos_ los santos y amazonas de Athena conocían _todos_ los pasadizos y escondites del Santuario. Podría ser cualquiera. La amazona de Águila recogió su ramo, sonriendo misteriosamente: como que le agradaba más saber que éste había sido atrapado por una persona misteriosa, que conocer su identidad. Le daba más misterio y un aura de romanticismo extra.

"Ni modo. ¿Y si Marin lo lanza de nuevo?" Preguntó Junet decepcionada: éste era el tercer ramo que se le escapaba. El que había lanzado Alsacia lo había atrapado Marin… otra vez.

"Ni lo pienses, Junet." Interrumpió Aioria, levantando a su ahora esposa en brazos. "Tenemos un banquete que celebrar y me muero de hambre."

"¡Aioria! Más cuidado con lo haces."

"¡Vamos Chicas! La última en llegar limpiará todo."

Abriéndose paso entre el grupo, y cargando a su chica, Aioria se la llevó hacia la salida y de allí hacia el Gran Salón. Antes de salir, sí, y en forma juguetona, Marin volvió a lanzar el ramo, y aunque hubo codazos entre algunas amazonas, ninguna lo recogió, sino que quedó allí en el suelo. Los demás santos les siguieron alegres, más que dispuestos a seguir la fiesta hasta el día siguiente, cuidando de no pisar las flores. Shion y Docko se rezagaron unos instantes.

"Vamos Excelencia, que la fiesta empezará sin nosotros." Le dijo Docko contento, pero su semblante cambió al ver a su amigo. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"No me pasa nada. Adelántate. Déjame tomar un respiro y ya les sigo."

"Maldición, Shion: ya es hora que llames a tu médico." Gruñó Docko de mala gana. "Hace días que estás así."

"No es nada. Dame unos segundos que ya voy." Rechistó Shion con el ceño fruncido, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Docko, a regañadientes, hizo caso y se adelantó. El Antiguo Maestro pronto olvidó el mal rato y se unió a la fiesta. Cuando esto sucedió, el Patriarca se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. El ramo que yacía en el suelo, levitó hasta sus manos con algo de pesadez. Shion abrió los ojos y lo observó algunos instantes. Se dio un momento para oler las flores, antes de teletransportarlas a una ubicación que de momento es conveniente mantener en secreto.

"Haré como que yo atrapé el Ramo…" Comentó al aire, en casi un susurro. "Pero sé que fuiste tú, Idril." Añadió con picardía, antes de reemprender la cansada subida.

**Fin del Omake C.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Esta boda fue más difícil escribirla que prometerla, dejando en evidencia la poca maña que se me da para describir bodas. Tenía la idea en mente, pero no podía hilar nada coherente y mi Musa insistía en darme ideas para el fic y los otros omakes. Ojalá no los decepcione con esto… y antes de que pregunten, sí, Aioria y Marin siguieron el mismo rito que describí en la boda de Camus y Alsacia. Tengo entendido que durante el Episodio G, a Aioria de Leo le muestran como un adolescente algo problemático, sometido a mucha presión por el asunto de la supuesta traición cometida por su hermano Aioros. Creo que tiene más de un encontrón y no necesariamente con los titanes. Recuerden que este Omake ocurre en algún momento de "Alicui in…", por lo que les pido que perdonen las referencias. Por ahora, sólo me falta poner un par de insertos más antes de comenzar a escribir el próximo fic. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Hime:** esto es del japonés. Tengo entendido que es "princesa" o "dama," y hace relación a una mujer noble. Recuerden que Marin es japonesa, así que me pareció interesante que llamase así a Saori.

–**sama:** Esto es un sufijo que viene del japonés. Indica un grado de importancia y jerarquía, muchísimo respeto por la persona a quien se le dice. Insisto, Marin es japonesa: me pareció apropiado que llamase "_Hime–sama"_ a Saori.


	6. Las Bodas Perdidas IV: ¡Sorpresa!

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica unos meses **DESPUÉS** de '_Alicui In Amore Respondere,'_ teniendo relación con la visión de Anneke. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Principio 14: El héroe no tendrá derecho a un último beso, último cigarrillo, o cualquier otra ridícula forma de última voluntad._

_Se pide **MUCHO** criterio y **MUCHA** discreción por parte de los lectores, debido a ciertas escenas subidas de tono y que dejan demasiado a la imaginación. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de las Bodas Perdidas: Shion e Idril.)_

**Omake D:**

**Sucedió en Jamir.**

**Palacio de Jamir. Algún lugar del Himalaya.**

_Medianoche_.

El clima de alta montaña es por completo impredecible. En cosa de minutos, condiciones ideales pueden transformarse en situaciones de extrema peligrosidad, y de esto pueden dar fe tanto montañistas principiantes como experimentados veteranos. Sencillamente no se puede fiar de una montaña, pues éstas son traicioneras… y sin embargo, el desafío que plantean es noble y engrandece a los hombres.

Un buen ejemplo de esto que les estoy contando es lo que ocurrió en Jamir, a casi 5000 metros de altura. El día comenzó siendo precioso, muy soleado y tranquilo. Mas, luego del mediodía, las condiciones habían cambiado y en menos de un respiro, el cielo se había cubierto nubes, desatándose un feroz vendaval de viento. Pronto comenzaría a nevar si las cosas seguían así, y lo más probable es que el Palacio de Jamir quedase aislado.

Malas noticias para las 3 aldeas lemurianas que se encontraban en algún lugar sin especificar de los Himalaya. Si algún viajero iba en dirección de cualquiera de estas aldeas, obligatoriamente tenía que pasar por Jamir, de ida o de vuelta. Este palacio señalaba mágicamente los senderos que debían seguirse para acceder a las aldeas y al quedar aislado, por conclusión, también estas remotas localidades.

Afortunadamente, esto de quedar desconectados del mundo era cosa de todos los meses, por lo que los habitantes de estas aldeas, incluido el palacio, estaban bien provistos de alimentos, enseres y abrigo. Sí, quedar aislado era mala noticia, pero no del todo trágica.

La oscuridad era absoluta y sólo se sentía el furioso ulular del viento golpeando contra las escarpadas paredes de las montañas. ¡Ay de los montañistas a la intemperie, si es que los había! Ni siquiera podía distinguirse la silueta del Palacio, el cuál habría pasado desapercibido de no ser por aquella débil lucecilla en el último piso…

…

Esa era la última habitación del último piso, la del Patriarca de Athena cuando viajaba a Jamir. Precisamente en esos momentos estaba ocupada por él e Idril. Era amplia y sencilla, quizás parecía algo rústica, pero no dejaba de ser elegante. Esa noche la iluminación era pobre y especial. El Patriarca y la elfa estaban de pie, con las manos entrelazadas, llevando velas blancas en sus manos libres.

Los dos vestían ropas abrigadas y de buena calidad, ideales para la vida en las montañas. Se notaba cierto tono festivo y al mismo tiempo solemne en sus diseños, que incluían una capucha que llevaban puesta. La pareja tenía la mirada fija en un pequeño fogón situado a sus pies, en donde ardía una fogata pequeñita, alrededor de la cuál, habían dispuestas 4 varillas de incienso señalando los puntos cardinales. El aroma que emanaba de ellas era agradable y en cierta manera somnífero. Junto al fuego, había una pequeña daga.

El que Shion e Idril estuvieran allí, era un secreto. Sí, un secreto. Un secreto como el de una travesura. Nadie sabía que estaban allí, excepto la diosa Athena, quien había tenido que jurar por el agua del Estigia que se quedaría callada por las próximas dos semanas.

"… Es extraño."

"¿Qué es lo extraño?"

"Que no nos estemos preguntando el uno al otro si vamos demasiado rápido."

"Es que no lo pienso así. Además, sé que tú tampoco lo piensas."

Shion le sonrió a Idril sintiéndose así tantito ansioso. La elfa no estaba con su máscara puesta, por lo que pudo ver su simpática expresión. Fue como si el rosa pálido y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos se mezclase. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y avergonzados, dirigieron sus miradas hacia otro lado.

"¿Tienes frío? Hace frío. Yo siento frío. ¿Tienes frío?"

"No. Estoy bien." Idril le miró de soslayo, agradeciendo que la poca luz no dejase en evidencia sus sonrojadas mejillas. "Sigamos con esto."

"Claro."

Ambos se arrodillaron ante la fogata, sentándose sobre sus talones, poniendo especial atención con sus atuendos. Entonces pronunciaron en silencio un rezo antes de dejar sus velas frente a ellos. Shion entonces tomó la daga y la observó un minuto.

"Se van a morir de la impresión cuando sepan en el Santuario." Shion sonrió travieso. "Por lo menos tendrán de qué hablar: a veces son muy creativos con las cosas que inventan."

"Al menos son prudentes… bueno, la mayoría. Quienes te quieren van a mantener las cosas bajo control estas dos semanas." Comentó Idril en voz baja. "Seguro ya están elucubrando historias del porqué no estamos en el Santuario. Déjales hablar, Aries."

"A ti también te quieren, Cáncer." Añadió Shion con un suspiro. "Y los que no nos quieren, tendrán sus dos semanas de chismes cuando regresemos." Gruñó de mal humor.

"Quien ríe de últimas, ríe mejor." Le aseguró la elfa. "Cuando se cumpla el tiempo, les cerraremos la boca a todos los imprudentes."

Respondiéndole con una sonrisa, Shion volvió su atención a la daga que tenía en sus manos. Se hizo un corte en la yema del dedo anular de la mano izquierda y dejó caer unas gotitas de sangre en su vela y en el fuego. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Idril, dibujó una línea con su sangre en la frente de la elfa y le ofreció la misma mano, con la palma hacia arriba.

"Mi vida, mi corazón y ahora mi sangre. Eres la mitad que me faltaba y que añoré tantísimos años. Te amo y te respeto. Por lo mismo, espero que me aceptes a tu lado en tu vida, así como te acepto en la mía." Le dijo al tiempo que se descubría la cabeza.

¡Ay! El antiguo santo de Aries sintió maripositas en el estómago. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban… y como su pecho se llenó de alegría cuando Idril sonrió y tomó la misma daga con la que se había hecho el corte de su mano. Con precisión y gracia, la elfa repitió los mismos gestos del lemuriano.

"Mi vida, mi corazón y ahora mi sangre. Contigo soñaba en los Salones de Mandos, y siento mi vida llena ahora que te veo. Te amo y te respeto. Por lo mismo, espero que me aceptes a tu lado en tu vida, así como yo te acepto en la mía."

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y tras aferrarse con nervioso entusiasmo, se soltaron y extendieron sus manos hacia el fuego, dejándose besar por las llamas por apenas unos segundos, antes de retirarlas con celeridad. Muy santos dorados podrán ser, pero recuerden que por mucho entrenamiento, al fin y al cabo duele mucho meter las manos al fuego. Shion sin embargo no soltó la mano de Idril, sino que se la llevó al pecho.

"Listo. ¡Ya Estamos Casados!" Una sonrisa de niño pequeño adornó su rostro. "Ya no hay vuelta que darle: ¿Te Das Cuenta Que Eres Responsable De Lo Que Pase Con Mi Corazón A Partir De Ahora?"

"Por lo mismo tendrás que cuidarte extra." Rezongó Idril recuperando su mano, sólo para poder abrazarle mejor. Se dejó envolver por los brazos de Shion. "¡Me Siento Muy Contenta! Aunque la idea de no decir nada por dos semanas no me hace gracia: tengo ganas de gritarlo a los 4 vientos."

"En dos semanas más podrás hacerlo si quieres, de hecho, te ayudaré, pero todavía no podemos. ¡Yo Soy El Que Más Tiene Ganas De Hacer Eso!" Shion no quería dejar de abrazar a Idril por ningún motivo. "Ya no te dejaré ir." Le susurró al oído.

"¿No te preocupa que se sepa antes?"

"No, si la Princesa no hubiera jurado silencio por el río Estigia estaría preocupado, pero no. Es otra cosa la que me preocupa."

Aclaro una cosa que seguro todos ustedes están muy curiosos. ¿Por qué tanto secreto o de qué se trata todo este asunto de las dos semanas? _Fácil_. Por costumbres ancestrales, los lemurianos se casaban en el más completo de los secretos. Vaya a saber uno porqué, el rito de matrimonio sólo concernía a la pareja y nadie debía enterarse de cuando y donde se llevaba a cabo. Por lo mismo, y durante dos semanas, el nuevo matrimonio debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que se consideraba mala suerte que la noticia se supiera antes de transcurrido ese tiempo.

Shion e Idril se habían casado, en secreto el día previo, y con este rito consagraban a nivel espiritual su unión. En secreto había pedido autorización a la diosa, que se había llevado una enorme decepción cuando le hicieron jurar silencio. Todavía no firmaban ningún papel en el Registro Civil: tal cosa lo harían cuando transcurriesen las dos semanas.

"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" Preguntó Idril curiosa, acomodándose más en su abrazo.

"Que no hayas querido seguir ningún rito de tu especie." Aclaró Shion con un suspiro. "Sabes que estoy mas que dispuesto a eso, así como estuviste tú dispuesta a seguir los de mi especie." Idril se mordió el labio inferior.

"Shion." Idril se desligó de los brazos de su ahora marido. "Que no se te olvide que me criaron humanos y que me siento más cercana a sus costumbres y a las lemurianas, que a las élficas. Sólo conviví tres años entre los de mi especie… y aunque todos… bueno, no _todos_, pero sí la mayoría, fue muy acogedora, nunca me sentí más extraña en mi vida, sino entre ellos." Explicó la elfa, mientras tomaba su vela en sus manos y la apagaba. "Sin mencionar que no sé como se casan los elfos entre sí." Añadió mientras dejaba el apagado objeto a un lado.

"¿No te sentiste extraña?" Preguntó Shion con inocencia, acariciando su rostro. "A partir de ahora serás lemuriana, y parte de mi clan. Eres mi esposa… eso… eso no… ¿no te hace sentir mal?" Idril le sujetó la mano y lo miró a los ojos.

"En lo más mínimo." Le aseguró. "Y ser la lemuriana más extraña de todas, con cejas, orejas puntiagudas e incapaz de teletransportarse tampoco me molesta… con tal de ser tu esposa."

Minuto de silencio en que ambos se quedaron viendo como si nunca se hubieran visto. La luz, que había disminuido bastante cuando Idril apagó su vela, fluctuó agitada unos segundos. Afuera, los aullidos del viento y el crujir de la estructura fue lo único que interrumpió el mutismo de la habitación.

Entonces de pronto, Idril se puso como tomate y bajó la mirada avergonzada, agradeciendo a Athena el que la menor luz ocultase aún más su sonrojo.

"No te molesta tener como esposa a una huérfana, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera tengo dote ni nada." Idril se puso a jugar con sus dedos. "Yo sé que entre los tuyos venir de una familia es importante y…"

Shion atrapó su cara entre sus manos y junto su frente con la suya.

"Idril, ya cállate y deja de decir idioteces." Gruñó fingiendo enojo, mientras frotaba su nariz con la de ella. Un fugaz beso en los labios le hizo olvidar a la elfa su frívola preocupación.

"Y… ¿ahora qué?"

"¿_Ahora qué_, qué?"

"Ya nos casamos. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Hmm… ¿Tienes frío?"

"… un poco." Confesó Idril, esta vez sorprendiendo a Shion con un beso.

"Vamos a tener que solucionar eso."

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" Preguntó la elfa. En ese momento, la vela de Shion que había permanecido encendida, se apagó de golpe. La única luz que quedó en la habitación, era la del pequeño fogón… que iluminó una seductora sonrisa en el rostro del lemuriano.

"Ya vas a ver."

Entonces ambos se besaron en los labios, momento que eligió Shion para teletransportarse a él y a Idril a otra ubicación más cómoda.

No salieron de la habitación, sino que reaparecieron en otro sector de la misma, que muchos ya habrán podido deducir cuál…

… Pero mejor démosles un poquito de privacidad.

**Fin del Omake D.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Espero que con el final no haya ofendido a nadie, aunque apenas sí insinué algo y sí dejé mucho a la imaginación. Ojalá que esta locura tan rara mía les haya gustado: como que cierto Patriarca y cierta elfa insistieron mucho en que escribiese este Omake, aunque fueron mucho más diplomáticos que MM, que insiste en llenar de cangrejos mi armario en tanto no escribo su fic. Lo que me recuerda, **¡REGALO CANGREJOS VIVOS!** ¿Alguien quiere uno? **Unn**… **TTOTT** necesito deshacerme de ellos o ya no cabrán en mi armario. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Estigia:** Mitología griega. En la mitología griega, Estigia (en griego Στύξ, del verbo στυγέω, 'odiar', 'detestar'), llamado también Éstige, es el río que constituía el límite entre la tierra y el inframundo, al que circundaba nueve veces. Los ríos Estigia, Flegetonte, Aqueronte y Cocito convergían en el centro del Hades formando una gran ciénaga. Los otros ríos importantes del Hades eran el Lete y el Erídano.

Los juramentos prestados por el agua del Estigia se cumplieran (todos los demás podían romperse). Si alguno de los dioses juraba por este río y luego desconocía esto, entonces y en forma automática yacía sin respiración durante un año, sin probar ambrosía ni néctar, permaneciendo sin espíritu ni voz. Tras este año de enfermedad, era excluido durante 9 años de las reuniones y banquetes de los dioses, a los que podría volver el décimo año.

Por ejemplo, el propio Zeus juró por el agua del río Estigia darle a Sémele, una de sus tantas amantes (madre del dios Dionisos) lo que ella le pidiese y así fue obligado a mostrarse en todo su esplendor, provocando los rayos que desprendía su irremediable muerte (dicho evento fue maquinado por Hera… la tipa tenía estilo para deshacerse de sus rivales). También Helios juró a su hijo Faetón lo que quisiera, y éste pidió conducir su carro, lo que a la postre terminaría con su vida (otro que manejó sin licencia)

Según algunas versiones, Estigia era milagroso y servía para hacerse inmortal. Aquiles habría sido bañado cuando niño en él adquiriendo la invulnerabilidad, a excepción del talón, por donde su madre lo sujetó al sumergirlo, que se convirtió así en su único punto vulnerable.

Estigia es también el nombre de una diosa primordial que representaba a ese río, siendo el único río femenino. Es la más respetada y la mayor de las oceánides, hijas de Océano y Tetis o, según otros autores, de Érebo y Nix. Tuvo cuatro hijos con el titán Palas: Niké (en griego Νίκη), diosa del triunfo y del éxito; los mellizos Cratos (en griego Κράτος) y Bía (en griego Βία) que son dioses de la fuerza, el poder y la violencia en sus versiones masculina y femenina; y Zelo (en griego Ζηλος) dios del fervor, la dedicación, la rivalidad y la discordia.

Cuando Zeus se alzó contra los titanes, Estigia fue la primera en acudir en su ayuda y fue la más leal de todas, sin llegar a ser su amante. Por este hecho Zeus la colmó de honores, recibió a sus hijos en su séquito e hizo que los juramentos otorgados en su nombre fueran los más sagrados, castigando rigurosamente a aquellos que los violasen.


	7. Aterrizaje Forzoso

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica un par de semanas **DESPUÉS** de la visión de Anneke en el epílogo de '_Alicui In Amore Respondere,'_ antes del Omake anterior. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Principio 85: No usaré ningún plan cuyo paso final sea horriblemente complicado como "Alinear las 12 Piedras de Poder en el Altar Sagrado, entonces activar el Medallón en el momento del Eclipse Total." Más bien será del tipo "pulsar el botón."_

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de las Cosas Cotidianas: Niké.)_

**Aterrizaje Forzoso.**

_Flashback._

_**Templo Principal. Corredores.**_

_19:00 hrs._

_Saori se detuvo, con una mala corazonada. El corredor parecía vacío y silencioso. Curiosa, la diosa alzó una ceja y prestó atención. Algo no andaba muy bien. Podía sentirlo en los…_

"**_¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_**

"**_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

_Huesos._

_Saori casi se quedó colgando de las cortinas. Niké se había acercado a sus espaldas y chillado con fuerza, sólo para asustarla, con esa estridente nota musical que no sé ni como producen los infantes de la edad de la pequeña. Con el corazón literalmente en la garganta, Athena giró sobre sus talones, con el rostro desfigurado y con la paciencia literalmente agotada. Hacía al menos una media hora que batallaba e intentaba atrapar a la pequeña para darle su baño._

"_¡Ahora Sí Que No Te Escapas!"_

_Alegre de la vida, Niké giró sobre sus talones en una fracción de segundo. Pero aquél doloroso calambre que de pronto le paralizó las alas la hizo trastabillar y apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse a correr de nuevo por aquél corredor. La niña esquivó por poco a Saori, y sin ver por donde iba, dobló por una esquina, con la impaciente adolescente pisándole los talones._

"_¡Niké¡Pequeño Demonio Con Plumas¡VEN AQUÍ!"_

_Entonces ocurrió el desastre. A ojos de Athena, fue como si algo explotase de pronto en la espalda de la niña y segundos después, la vio desaparecer en el suelo. Esto no la detuvo, sino que al llegar al borde de aquellas escaleras, vio a la niña dando botes hasta terminar de bruces en el piso. A Saori casi se le cae el pelo y la piel al ver esto. Bajó a toda carrera los escalones y se agachó junto a la pequeña, que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar._

_Es que de pronto había sentido una fuerte comezón en las alas, que tuvo que ignorar para huir de Saori. Entonces vino el calambre que causó su accidente. Y no solo había sido aquella molesta sensación de parálisis lo que la botó por los suelos, sino además pisó algo que se le enredó en los pies, y experimentó una súbita pérdida del sentido del balance. Ahora Niké sabía lo que sentía una pelota al rodar por las escaleras. Segundos después que se hubo detenido, Athena llegó a su lado._

"_¿Niké? Ay, pobrecita¡No te muevas!" Saori apenas se atrevía a tocar a la niña, como si esta de pronto se hubiera convertido en cristal._

_Niké, sorbiendo aire por la nariz y sintiendo dolor hasta en la punta de sus cabellos, se incorporó con ayuda de la chica… con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se quedó mirando su brazo izquierdo: estaba fracturado. Athena en cambio observaba horrorizada la evidente lesión… y el tamaño que de improviso habían adquirido las alas de la pequeña diosa… una de las cuales también se veía rota._

_¿Alguien quiere tapones para los oídos?_

"**_¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

"_¡Niké! Pequeña, ya pasó, ya pasó." Asustada, Saori no se tardó ni un suspiro en alzar a la niña en sus brazos y ponerse de pie, sin importarle que la pequeña estuviera descargando con potente fuerza aquella única nota que expresaba su dolor. Alertados por el escándalo, un lote de guardias se apresuró en llegar junto a la diosa._

"**_¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_**

"_¡Princesa!"_

_Fin de Flashback._

**Estancias de Niké.**

_19:50 pm._

"… Entonces fue que les mandé a llamar." Saori seguía pálida y muy asustada. Terminó su relato, temerosa. "Fue un accidente, Shion, te prometo que fue sin intención." Añadió compungida. Shion le palmeó un hombro.

"No fue su culpa. Nadie pudo prever esto." La tranquilizó Shion mirando de soslayo hacia Idril.

La elfa tenía a Niké en sus brazos y la mecía con ternura, susurrándole algunas quietas palabras en el oído, que apenas si aplacaban su dolor y terror. La niña seguía llorando a lágrima viva y no había parado en todo el rato, por más que intentasen calmarla. Astrea no estaba presente, justo ese día estaba fuera del Santuario en una misión, por lo que nadie había podido revisar las lesiones de la niña… en todo caso, Niké no se dejaba.

"Tan solo fue un mal cruce de coincidencias." Concluyó el Patriarca, suspirando nervioso. "Venga conmigo." Le pidió a la diosa.

En el accidente sufrido por Niké, la única culpa de Saori había sido su impaciencia. Ese día se había ofrecido para cuidar de la niña, dado que nadie más había querido hacerlo. Es que la pequeña diosa estaba atravesando por una inusual y feroz etapa de hambre e hiperkinesia, que en los últimos días ya había dejado a medio contingente de santos agotados. La hora de dormir, la siesta y el baño eran los más problemáticos, no así la hora de las comidas, en las que se había portado mejor que nunca. Poco le había faltado para comerse hasta los platos y para colmo, conseguir golosinas con alto contenido de azúcar de los santos dorados no le habían supuesto un problema a la diosa de la Victoria.

La energía de la niña parecía inagotable: con decirles que hasta había subido corriendo **TODAS** las escaleras zodiacales, tomando apenas 3 respiros, y no porque los necesitase, en Cáncer, en Virgo y en Acuario. Idril se había llevado la peor parte de todo el asunto y era la más agotada de todos. Este había sido el motivo por el cuál Athena se había ofrecido a ser de niñera.

Aunque después de lo ocurrido, pasaría algún tiempo antes que la joven diosa volviese a presentarse como voluntaria. Por lo menos Niké no había tenido episodios de berrinches. Desde que Shion e Idril se "amigaran" que la niña no tenía ninguno. ¿Coincidencia?

Saori hizo un puchero, pero se tragó las ganas de llorar. Bastante tenían ya con el llanto de Niké, aunque éste había bajado su intensidad. Shion caminó hacia la elfa con calma, con Athena pisándole los talones. El Patriarca acarició la cabeza de Niké, mientras observaba preocupado las transformadas alas de la niña. De súbito, estas habían aumentado su envergadura hasta medir un metro, como parte de su proceso natural de crecimiento. Estas alas aún tenían que crecer hasta alcanzar los 3 metros, pero afortunadamente para eso faltaba mucho. Esa había sido la explosión que Saori había visto antes de que Niké cayese escalones abajo.

"Crecieron de pronto. Por eso es que tenía tanta hambre. ¡Debí Haberlo Sabido!" Exclamó Idril un poco molesta consigo misma. "¿Aioria y Mu se irán a tardar mucho más?"

"Estarán aquí en cosa de minutos." Comentó Shion preocupado. El Patriarca intentó revisar el ala que la niña se había fracturado, pero…

"**¡NOOOOOOOO! ME DUEEELEEEEEEEEEEE.**" Berreó Niké aferrándose a Idril con fuerza, tratando de sacudirse el dolor de encima, y de alejar a Shion de su alita lastimada. "**¡Maaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, a Niké le duele muchooooooo!" **Saori se mordió el labio.

"Como _detesto_ que haga eso." Se lamentó Idril, realmente afectada por aquél llamado tan lastimero.

"Perdón, no fue mi intención." Se disculpó Saori por enésima vez. La elfa apenas le prestó atención.

"**¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaami, duele muucho!"** Niké continuó con sus berridos, aferrándose cada vez más fuerte a las ropas de Idril. Desde que la ex amazona había tomado en brazos a la pequeña diosa que ésta había ocultado su carita en las ropas de su _mami_. Shion intercambió miradas con la elfa y Athena.

"Pequeña Niké. ¿Cantemos una canción?" Le preguntó de pronto el Patriarca. A ver si de ese modo lograban que la niña pensara en otra cosa, o se distrajera.

"**Noooo**…"

"Vamos, Ranita¡Cantemos una canción!" Le pidió Idril, respirando hondo. Por fortuna había captado al hilo la idea del lemuriano.

"¿Cantamos _Las Manitos_?" Sugirió Saori. "Cantemos juntas… _Las manitos, las manitos_… ¿No quieres cantar?"

"**¡Ez Ke Me Duele Muuuuuuuchoooooooooooooooooooo!"**

No culpen a Niké. Tiene 3 años, alas de pronto más grandes y dos fracturas en el cuerpo. ¡Eso Duele!

"¿Acaso no sabes cantar?" Le preguntó Shion. Entonces el Patriarca por fin pudo ver sus cristalinos ojos celestes, enrojecidos por el llanto. Niké asintió. "Entonces, cantemos."

"_Las manitos, las manitos¿Dónde están?"_ Continuó Saori, haciendo mímicas con sus propias manos.

"… _aki eztán. Aki eztán. Ellaz ze zaludan…"_

"… _Ellas se saludan, y se van…"_

"… _Y ze van."_ Terminó Niké, tras sorber aire por la nariz, algo más tranquila.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación que Niké ocupaba en sus estancias se abrió. Precedidos por un guardia, Aioria y Mu entraron expectantes. Rápidamente, presentaron sus respetos a las diosas y al Patriarca.

"Vinimos en cuanto nos avisaron, Maestro." Dijo Mu poniéndose de pie. "El guardia nos lo explicó todo."

"Hubiéramos llegado antes, pero nos fue imposible."

"Al menos llegaron." Dijo Idril adelantándose a Shion. La elfa dio un paso hacia ellos. "¿Pueden hacer algo por ella?"

"¿Por la peque? No hay problema." Anunció Aioria. "Nadie arregla huesos como yo… aunque… ¿Por qué tiene alas tan grandes de repente?"

"No preguntes." Rezongó Shion con una gota en la cabeza. El Patriarca tomó a la niña de los brazos de Idril y se la entregó a Mu.

"**¡NOOOO, MAMI, NOOOOO!"** Los llantos de la pequeña no tardaron en erupcionar de sus pulmones. Nuevamente había recordado que hasta las lágrimas le dolían. "**¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"¡Niké! No hagas escándalo y pórtate bien." Chistó Idril, aunque sintiendo un feo y opresivo latido de corazón.

"Venga conmigo, señorita." Mu sentó a Niké en su cama. Acto seguido presionó algunos puntos detrás de su cuello.

La niña se quedó dormida en el acto y con delicadeza el santo de Aries la extendió sobre el colchón, cuidando de no agravar las fracturas. Saori cayó sentada en una silla cercana. Idril permaneció de pie, todo lo estoica que pudo. Shion tomó su mano con disimulo.

"Esto me supera." Se quejó Athena tras un largo suspiro. Shion volvió a palmearle el hombro.

"Vamos a ver qué pasó aquí." Aioria tomó el brazo izquierdo de Niké y lo revisó. "_Pfffffff_. Creí que era _más_ serio. ¡Ustedes Son Unas Exageradas! Tan solo se astilló el radio."

Y el muy **bruto** lo dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡Claro! Como él es un santo dorado y las fracturas **NO LE DUELEN**. Mugre Aioria.

"¿A Quien Le Dices _Exagerada_, León?" Protestó Idril de pronto, apretando los puños.

"¡Es Que Tú No La Viste Caer!" Exclamó Saori.

"¿Tendrás que reducirle el hueso, no?" Preguntó el Patriarca. Aioria asintió.

"Lo mismo con el ala." Explicó Mu. "Tenemos esto bajo control."

"Trataré de ser rápido."

**CRACK.**

El santo de Leo sujetó con ambas manos el brazo de Niké y más rápido de lo que se puede decir 'reducción', volvió a quebrar el hueso, para ponerlo en su lugar y aplicó la cantidad necesaria de cosmo que sanarían a la niña. Claro que el enfermizo ruido que provocó dicho procedimiento le causó a Idril un desagradable retorcijón de tripas y que sus rodillas amenazaran con doblarse bajo su cuerpo. Saori se quedó de piedra y una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Shion observó con más estoicismo, sirviendo de improvisado apoyo para su elfa y la diosa. En silencio, y en cuanto Aioria terminó su parte, Mu sujetó el brazo de la niña y tras hacerle un masaje que incluía liberación de cosmo para bajar la hinchazón, le vendó el brazo con una venda elástica.

"Va a estar muy sensible. Por eso la venda." Explicó con una cálida sonrisa.

Entonces se concentraron en el alita rota de la pequeña, para lo cuál, tuvieron que darle la vuelta. Al tratarse de un ala, un apéndice anormal en un ser humano, por muy dios que fuera, necesitaban más cuidado. Los huesos son más livianos y delicados, pero no imposibles de curar. Aioria y Mu aplicaron el mismo procedimiento, aunque vendarle el ala fue más complicado. 5 minutos después que habían llegado, Niké ya estaba como nueva, aunque su tutora y Saori estaban hechas trapo de la preocupación.

"Aioria, Mu, buen trabajo. Les agradezco esto." Dijo Shion aliviado, cuando ambos santos se pusieron de pie.

"No es problema, Maestro. Sabe que cuenta con nosotros." Dijo Mu tranquilo. "Si la niña presenta problemas, me avisan de inmediato."

"Ya verán que esta chiquilla pronto estará corriendo por allí de nuevo. Aunque ahora estaremos pendientes que no vuelva a caer por las escaleras." Dijo Aioria con una sonrisa. "Más aún con sus nuevas alas." El santo de Leo miró a Mu de pronto. "Mejor despiertas a la niña para…"

"Déjala dormir, Mu. No la despiertes." Pidió el Patriarca con calma. "Por favor, pasemos a mi oficina. ¿Las señoritas vienen?"

"Estaré allí en un momento: le pondré la pijama a Niké y voy en seguida." Anunció Idril nerviosa. La elfa entonces se dirigió a Mu y a Aioria y para darles un sorpresivo abrazo a cada uno (que por cierto, los asustó así tantito). "Se los agradezco mucho."

"Cuando quiera, Señora Idril."

Shion y los dorados salieron del cuarto tras esto. Idril se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia Niké. Verla dormidita le dio un latido extraño: sentía una pesada acidez estomacal, pero aliviada de verla bien. Dejando sus sentimientos de lado, caminó hasta la cama y extrajo la pijama de la pequeña diosa de debajo de su almohada.

"Discúlpame Idril." Dijo de pronto Saori. "Debí haberla vigilado más."

"¿Princesa?" Sorprendida, la elfa se volvió hacia Athena. La chica se veía muy compungida. "¿Qué cosa dice?"

"Es que debí haberla cuidado mejor. Debí ser más paciente y no dejarme llevar. No tengo excusa… Yo sé que quieres mucho a Niké¡Es casi tu hija! Yo… debí tener más presente eso… Debí haberme esforzado más."

"Princesa… no es fácil cuidar de Niké: Ranita también se me escapa corriendo y me tardo mucho en atraparla."

"Corre bien rápido."

"Dígamelo a mi. Y eso que no la vio gatear." Idril suspiró. "El que sus alas hayan crecido de improviso no es su culpa. Fue un accidente."

"Pero la estaba correteando: me tenía muy molesta. No debí ponerme a su altura… Y no me digas que está bien, porque no lo está. Te has angustiado montones por mi culpa."

"… Sí, estoy angustiada, pero no por su culpa." Dijo Idril. "No se ponga así: esto debió haber pasado estando Niké bajo mi cuidado. En ese sentido es mi culpa, pues debí estar vigilándola."

"Entonces… ¿Me disculpas de todas maneras?"

"No hay nada que perdonar." Idril se quitó la máscara y sonrió. Saori notó entonces que al igual que ella, la elfa también estaba algo pálida. "Lo que sí, me gustaría mucho que me ayudase a acostar a Niké está noche. Ya sabe… mientras le pongo la pijama, usted abre su cama…" Añadió con una débil sonrisa, que la diosa correspondió.

"Con gusto."

Sin perder más tiempo, Idril tomó a Niké en brazos y comenzó a cambiarle la ropa. En cuanto terminó, la alzó en brazos y dejó que Saori corriera las mantas. Dejaron a la niña sobre la cama, le acercaron su conejo de peluche y la arroparon. En silencio, apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí con cuidado, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

Niké dormiría toda la noche de corrido…

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** No sé qué poseyó a mi Musa para inspirarme esta idea, y no sé porqué diablos le hice caso. Es que el Santuario está lleno de historias que nunca vieron la luz, al menos en mi loco y extraño mundo. Feh. Debería hacerme ver por un psiquiatra. Espero que el omake les haya gustado mucho… y que el próximo les guste mucho más. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	8. Omakes de los 9 Meses: Milo y Alisa

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica **DESPUÉS** del final de '_Cave Helena!_' Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Principio 91: No ignoraré al mensajero que se tambalea agotado y evidentemente agitado hasta que mi higiene personal o mi pasatiempo haya acabado. Podría ser **realmente** importante._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. Peligro de deshidratación, por lo que se ruega tomar las medidas necesarias. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de los 9 Meses: Milo y Alisa.)_

**Nuevas Medidas.**

**Santuario. Playa Mixta.**

_17:16 pm._

¡Ah, la Playa! Nada como disfrutar de una buena y tranquila playa, en el día libre. El día estaba caluroso, el Sol radiaba energía, no había mucha gente y los aprendices con permiso se mantenían a una buena distancia. Además la vista era estupenda: el Egeo se abría ante él en su inmensidad, vistiendo colores azules y turquesa. Apenas había oleaje. La arena a sus pies no le importunaba y la brisa que corría en esos momentos era por completo agradable.

En pocas palabras, era el día perfecto para tumbarse en el suelo a broncearse. Justamente lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo Milo, santo dorado de Escorpión.

Helo allí, disfrutando de día libre, echado de espaldas sobre su toalla en la arena, en traje de baño de color verde oscuro, haciendo gala de su envidiable y bien cuidado físico, dejándose mimar por los rayos del sol. Apenas se distinguían algunas cicatrices de batalla, pero estas pasaban desapercibidas bajo el bronceado. Toda una vista para engordar los ojos. ¿A quien le importa la paradisíaca playa si se puede observar este tipo de ejemplar macho del Homo Sapiens?

Mejor me dejo de hilar baba y sigo con el Omake.

Milo se sentía tranquilo y relajado. Era justo lo que le había recomendado el médico. Estaba a medio adormilar cuando sintió algo frío en su torso. Esbozando una sonrisa sexy, abrió un ojo y miró a Alisa, quien estaba echada junto a él, sobre su costado, apoyando su cabeza en una mano, mientras que con la otra dejaba caer bloqueador sobre su pecho.

"Te vas broncear demasiado. No quiero que después te estés quejando por quemadas por sobre exposición solar."

"Hasta que te saliste con la tuya y me echaste esa porquería encima." Milo bufó fingiendo desagrado. Alisa le sonrió, e incorporándose, se sentó sobre sus talones y procedió a estirar la crema en la piel de Milo.

"No es una porquería: esto protegerá tu piel del sol." Explicó Alisa muy traviesa. "Incluso un santo dorado como tú debería preocuparse de su piel." Entonces el rostro de la chica se ensombreció. "Sin mencionar que tengo que marcar territorio."

"¿Marcar territorio? Jajaja, ¿Eso por qué?"

Con cara de haber tragado un ajo, Alisa señaló hacia un costado. Milo se incorporó sobre sus codos y giró la cabeza en aquella dirección, sólo para descubrir a un grupo de amazonas de no más de 18 años, saludándole con entusiasmo. Milo sintió una enorme gota en la cabeza, les hizo una seña con dudoso desgano y se volvió hacia Alisa.

"Alisita, sabes que tengo ojos solo para ti."

"Los ojos son solteros." Rezongó Alisa con el ceño fruncido. Milo acabó por sentarse y le sujetó el mentón a su esposa.

Es que no tenía remedio. El año previo, por estas mismas fechas, no quería ver a Alisa ni de lejos, pero ahora no podía dejar de verla y siempre necesitaba sentirla cerca. No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido tan abrupto y feroz cambio en su corazón, pero no tenía intenciones de cambiarlo. Ella era su chica, su esposa, su amante. Milo estaba en ese sentido atrapado por ella: enamorado hasta el tuétano, sin querer dejar de estarlo, con sus instintos de casanova dedicados por entero a Alisa, hacia todas sus virtudes y defectos. La adoraba con todo eso. ¡Tan diferente de las chicas que una vez persiguió! Tan sencillamente bella… tan enojona y dulce.

"¡Me encanta cuando te pones celosa!" Le dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos desde su barbilla hasta su mejilla.

"No estoy celosa, Milito. Racionalmente no al menos." Alisa le sonrió coqueta. "Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis hormonas: ellas son las del problema."

"Entonces tendré que aplacarlas." Dicho esto, Milo la besó en los labios. "¿Crees que sea suficiente?"

"Hmm… lo pensaré." Alisa en ese momento se puso de pie y estiró los brazos. "Estaré en el agua por si me buscas." Le dijo tras guiñarle el ojo.

El santo de escorpión abrió un poco más los ojos y se puso de pie, apresurándose a detenerla con un sencillo gesto. Ese anuncio le había preocupado de súbito.

"¿Vas al agua? Alisa, ¿Estarás en el agua?" Le preguntó con ojos grandes y una inflexión de voz singular, propia de quien quiere disimular su preocupación. "¿Es realmente necesario?"

"Hace calor y me estoy cocinando. Sí, es necesario." Rezongó Alisa, suspirando resignada. Mil tragó saliva. "

"Ten mucho cuidado y no te vayas muy adentro. No quiero que te pase nada." Le pidió preocupado, acariciándole la mejilla. "Recuerda que debes cuidarte." Alisa le miró con inocencia.

"Milo, un poco de agua no me va a matar: además tengo calor." Le dijo tras sonreírle. Entonces la chica se agachó junto a su toalla, tomó su bolso y extrajo una coleta para amarrar su cabello y con tranquilidad, se dirigió al agua.

Preocupado, Milo la observó unos instantes, muy pensativo. Verla alejarse le dio un sentimiento de ansiedad. ¡Se iba a meter al agua! No había nada de malo en eso, pero ¿y si algo le pasaba? Quizás ya se estaba poniendo paranoico. Tragó saliva: era verdad, Alisa tenía razón, un poco de agua no iba a matarla ni a ella ni al bebé, pero… suspiró. Tenía que fortalecer el carácter: Alisa apenas iba por el primer trimestre de embarazo y aún le quedaba mucho que recorrer. Ponerse nervioso ahora le destruiría el temple.

… Todavía era demasiado pronto. Alisa aún no mostraba signos evidentes que estaba esperando un bebé. Bueno… él estaba convencido de que su esposa ya tenía una incipiente pancita, pero todo el mundo le decía que eran ideas suyas, motivadas por el entusiasmo, dado que Alisa aún no engordaba. Quizás le faltaban vitaminas o proteínas y por eso aún no se inflaba. ¿Y si mejor la alimentaba mejor? Ya: esa noche la llevaría a comer helados. Su chica tenía antojos por helados, ¡Era una buena idea! No… ¿Acaso una ensalada era más conveniente? Menos. Milo sacudió la cabeza. Mejor la llevaba a comer un buen pedazo de carne para…

"¿Le viste las piernas?"

"¡Las mejores que he visto en años!"

"¡Milo es un suertudo!"

"Oigan ustedes dos: es mujer ajena. Más respeto."

Peor que antena parabólica. Los oídos de Milo captaron esta conversación por accidente. Y de no ser por ella, jamás se habría dado cuenta que sus pies, como guiados por voluntad ajena, habían comenzado a seguir a Alisa al agua. El santo de escorpión se detuvo por inercia y comenzó a buscar la fuente de estos comentarios.

"Parece que está más caderona."

"Son ideas tuyas, no le han crecido aún as caderas. Alisa está como quiere: lo que sí, la veo más _prominente_ de busto."

"No hablen así de ella, ¿Qué acaso no pueden mostrar un poco de respeto? Va a ser mamá." Reclamó una tercera e indignada voz.

¿Caderona? Un momento. ¿_Prominente_ de busto? Alisa _no estaba_ caderona: tenía medidas perfectas, al menos a su juicio. Milo, como buscando las evidentes pruebas que desmentirían tal juicio, volvió sus ojos hacia su esposa, que aún caminaba en dirección al agua.

Sí, tenía piernas muy bonitas. Siempre las había tenido: eran como columnas griegas. Incluso desde el primer día en que la vio tuvo que admitir que Alisa tenía piernas de lujo. No solo él había notado tal atributo físico, sino también los demás santos. De hecho, ese había sido uno de los tantos comentarios obligados que se suscitaron justo después de la boda sorpresa, cuando Alisa comenzó a vivir en la Casa de Escorpión. Ni siquiera era un misterio para Milo que los primeros días, más de un dorado se quedaba por completo alelado mientras la veía subir las escaleras zodiacales, y no pocos salían a propósito para verle las piernas, cuando la sentían pasar.

"Más les vale que hayan terminado con esas mañas, que si no…" Gruñó entre dientes el escorpión. Entonces dio un paso más, pero…

"¡Tanta curva y yo sin frenos!"

"Ya no hay chicas así. No será la gran cosa, porque hay que decirlo, hay mujeres _más_ lindas que Alisa, pero vaya que tiene sex appeal."

"Hmpf. Ya dejen eso y a trabajar."

El bichito verde de los celos comenzó a masticar la base del cuello de Milo con fiereza. No solo eso, sino además su instinto de macho comenzó a patearle el hígado. ¿Quién era el ciego, tarado y otros apelativos, que decía que Alisa **_NO ERA_** bonita? Era La Mujer Más Linda De Todas. Ni siquiera aquellas acrílicas y casi plásticas mujeres con las que salía antes podían comparársele. No, señor. La belleza de Alisa era sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo exótica. Es que sabía sacarse partido, sin matar la simpleza que la caracterizaba. Eso desarmaba al Escorpión. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que Alisa no era…?

¡Un momento! Milo abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Alisa Sí Estaba Más Caderona! Era algo bien sutil, imperceptible incluso, pero sí, esos comentarios tenían razón, estaba más caderona. ¡Él Era El Experto Y Sus Ojos No Lo Engañaban! El escorpión se llevó las manos a las caderas, asumiendo una pose pensativa que para colmo de males hacía gala de su firme y armónico físico, que me hace pensar en llevarle un poco de sombra, pues si sigue al sol, este bombón se derrite…

…

No volveré a escribir sobre Milo en la playa y en traje de baño. Me distraigo fácil.

En fin. El asunto es que el escorpión se quedó mirando hacia su esposa, que ya chapoteaba tranquilamente en el agua. La observó pensativo, analizando la evidencia que tenía ante sus ojos. Sí, no solo estaba más caderona, sino que además estaba algo más… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene feo, más… _generosa_ en sus medidas superiores.

Su rostro fue adornado por una expresión placentera, casi lasciva. Tal descubrimiento lo complació enormemente. Darse cuenta que Alisa había cambiado sutilmente sus medidas le había dado ideas raras y de pronto se sentía impaciente por ponerlas en práctica. Por poco se pone a ronronear de gusto, pero como Milo es un ser humano y no un gato, no pudo darse ese lujo (aunque feliz lo hubiera hecho). La mirada del cazador que perseguía chicas, del casanova más cotizado del mercado, pero '_retirado permanentemente'_ de la vida de picaflor, regresó a su rostro, y tenía un solo objetivo: Alisa.

"Lástima que no la conocí antes. ¡Qué no daría por haberla…!"

"¿Quieren dejar de pensar así? Les irá mal si siguen hablando así de Alisa." Tal comentario fue interrumpido con presteza.

Le dio un tic en un ojo.

Milo entonces recordó el motivo por el cuál se había fijado en las nuevas medidas de Alisa. ¡Ay, como se puso! Fue como si una negra nube de tormenta se posara sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos seguían siendo los de un depredador, pero como que ahora estaban orientados a otros fines más relacionados con repartir golpes que con otra cosa. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Su cosmo amenazó con encenderse molesto. ¡¿**QUIÉN** Era El **IMBÉCIL** Que Estaba Pensando **ASÍ** De **_SU_** (mucho muy importante) Esposa!

"¿Qué te pasa Mu? ¡Vamos: Reconoce que Alisa es un dulce a los ojos." Gruñó Máscara de la Muerte, quien era uno de los integrantes de aquellos comentarios que de pronto habían captado la atención de Milo.

"¡Bah! Milo no tiene porqué saber nada. ¿O nos acusarás?" Rezongó Shura, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "¡Serás Amargo! Ni siquiera es tu problema."

"No le diré nada a Milo." Protestó Mu, cruzándose de brazos. "Solo digo que deberían tener más respeto por Alisa, que va a ser mamá… y por Milo que no está muy contento que digamos."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Máscara molesto.

Mu, quien junto con Máscara y Shura realizaban las rondas de Santuario, observó con cara de pared a sus compañeros y retrocedió un paso… que bastó para que el cangrejo y la cabra vieran al suficientemente enfurecido escorpión, cuyo cosmo ya ardía de furia.

"¿Por qué no le preguntan para ver qué opina?" Les preguntó Mu con sarcasmo.

Al ver la venota que pulsaba en la frente de Milo sin control alguno, Máscara y Shura se quedaron de una pieza, deseando no haber hablado en forma tan descuidada de Alisa. Es que pocas veces habían visto al dorado así y sabían que no podían esperar nada bueno. Ambos santos retrocedieron un paso.

"¡Hola Milo! No Sabíamos Que Estabas Aquí. ¡Lindo Día! ¿No Lo Crees?" Le saludó Shura con una gota en la cabeza.

"¡Milo, Compadre!" Exclamó Máscara. "¿Desde Qué Parte Escuchaste?" Preguntó solo para estar seguro a qué atenerse. Milo por fin encendió de lleno su cosmo y se dejó llevar por aquél lado animal de su persona, dominado por la adrenalina y testosterona.

"**¿CÓMO SE ATREVE EL PAR DE SACAVUELTAS A MIRAR…?"**

**PÁRRAFO Y DIÁLOGOS CENSURADOS POR SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE VIOLENCIA FÍSICA Y VERBAL, NO APTO PARA GENTE IMPRESIONABLE. POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

Milo estiró los brazos y respiró aliviado. Le dio la espalda a lo que quedó de Máscara y Shura y encaró a Mu. El santo de Aries, que observaba estupefacto a sus compañeros caídos, tragó saliva cuando Milo le dirigió la palabra.

"Gracias Mu por no decir nada." Le dijo más tranquilo. "Aunque no me olvido del anterior asunto pendiente que tenemos." Milo respiró profundo. Mu sintió una enorme gotota en la cabeza. "Me siento más relajado: Ahí te ves."

"No es nada Milo, disfruta tu día libre." Mu vio como Milo le daba la espalda y le hacía una seña, a medida que se dirigía al agua en busca de Alisa. Pronto estuvo con ella retozando en el mar: esos dos si que eran una pareja feliz.

El santo de Aries suspiró de alivio y le echó un vistazo a Máscara y a Shura. Los pobres estaban más golpeados que pera de box de tercera mano, por lo que se dispuso a ayudarles. Al menos estaban concientes y arrepintiéndose de cada palabra que habían dicho. Mu puso una expresión condolida en su rostro y volvió a mirar hacia el mar en dirección de la, hasta ese momento, única pareja casada entre los dorados. Una gota volvió a deslizarse por su cabeza.

"_Menos mal que me di cuenta que venía, que si llego a unirme a la conversación… Milo me mata."_ Pensó Mu condolido, antes de agacharse junto al más cercano de sus compañeros caídos. "_¡Mugre Shaka! Todo es culpa suya." _Añadió siempre para sus adentros.

Nope. Parecen, pero no son tan santitos como se ve.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** ¿Recuerdan aquél capítulo de _Littera Minima_ en que Alisa le hace una pregunta a Shaka que se niega a responder? Bueno, debido a la naturaleza de esa pregunta, el santo de Virgo deriva a Alisa con Mu para hacerle la misma pregunta, quien sí se la responde, pero cuando el santo de Aries llega a Virgo a protestar por la '_interconsulta_,' Milo les descubre y de no ser por la llegada de Alisa, creo que Kiki estaría usando ahora la armadura de Aries. Es a ese asunto pendiente al que refiere Milo en este Omake. Por otro lado, las medidas de una mujer embarazada cambian, como es evidente: lo que Milo y los dorados están notando, son los primeros y sutiles avistamientos del estado de Alisa. Recuerden que está en su primer trimestre. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	9. Omakes de los 9 Meses: Aioria y Marin I

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica justo dos días después que Aioria se entera que será papá. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Principio 20: A pesar de su probado efecto anti-stress, no caeré en las malvadas carcajadas típicas de maníacos. Cuando estás ocupado en eso, es demasiado fácil no darse cuenta de desarrollos no esperados o de expresiones del héroe, que un individuo más atento podría percibir, y que podrían provocar mi destrucción. _

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos." **

_(Omakes de los 9 Meses: Aioria y Marin.) _

****

**Buenas Noticias para el León. **

****

**Casa de Sagitario. **

_Sala de Estar. _

_13:32 pm. _

¡Ah! El Turno de Templo. Aquella semana en que 6 de los dorados tenían que permanecer en el recinto de las 12 casas por cualquier cosa. Esto no quería decir que debían quedarse en su templo, al contrario, podían ir y venir a gusto por todos los templos zodiacales, cosa que solía hacer bastante seguido. Lo normal era que cada santo se quedase en su templo protegiéndolo, pero en días tranquilos como éste, algunos solían transitar entre las escaleras o visitar a sus compañeros para hacerse compañía y pasar un buen rato. Claro, en este sentido había santos más flexibles que otros, pero nadie rechazaba la visita de nadie.

El almuerzo era, por lo general, la instancia más popular que motivaba a las visitas entre los dorados con Turno de Templo. Es que almorzar solo no es un chiste, menos aún cuando no se han tenido muchas oportunidades de charlar en todo la mañana, y ya sabemos que la crema y nata de toda la orden de Athena es bien conversadora.

Por no decir chismosa.

Es por eso que en la casa de Sagitario había dos santos dorados compartiendo el almuerzo. Shura y Aioros estaban en la sala de estar de la novena casa, sentados en una mesa cercana, que habían dispuesto con un par de vasos, servilletas, algunos cubiertos y los platos con sus respectivos almuerzos. El toque femenino de aquella mesa brillaba por su ausencia, aunque algo le hacía sospechar a Shura que Serra le había preparado el almuerzo a Aioros… a juzgar por los estridentes colores de la comida.

"¿Qué es toda esa porquería?" Preguntó dudoso, arqueando una ceja. Como que la sutilidad no es su fuerte.

"Jejeje, me lo preparó Serra." Aioros rió incómodo. Al cabo que el santo de Capricornio tenía razón. "Bueno, ella no, no sabe cocinar muy bien, creo que lo hizo su cocinera."

"¿Estás seguro que eso se puede comer?"

"¡Claro!" Aseguró Aioros con una sonrisa. "Se ve terrible y horrible, pero tiene muy buen sabor, es toda una exquisitez, te lo aseguro. ¿Quieres probar?" Le ofreció con inocencia, al tiempo que comenzaba a comer.

"No hombre, que con mi almuerzo estoy muy bien." Se apresuró en decir Shura, algo asqueado. "No sabía que Serra tuviera una cocinera."

"¿No? Ahora lo sabes. Se llama Silvia y es **MUY** anciana, pero da unos golpes que te los encargo." Aioros se llevó un trozo de algo que parecía ensalada a la boca, lo masticó y se lo tragó. "**No _es_** una abuelita indefensa, te lo aseguro."

"¡No Me Digas Que Te Ha Pegado!"

"…"

"**JAJAJAJA**¿Dejaste Que Una Ancianita Te Golpeara?"

"Bah. ¿Qué Querías Que Hiciera? No podía defenderme, habría sido abuso de fuerza." Se lamentó Aioros, como recordando aquél golpe que a Shura tanta risa le causaba.

"¿Qué Estabas Haciendo Que Te Pegó? No Me Digas Que Estabas Husmeando Entre Los Fogones."

"No precisamente. ¿Te conté que en Auralis no conocen los besos?"

"Sí. También que quedaste en figurillas cuando le diste uno a Serra y la pobrecita no lo entendió."

"No me recuerdes eso." Bufó Aioros con hastío. "El asunto es que le estaba enseñando a mi Fantasmita algunas _variantes_ y bueno… la abuelita nos descubrió y creyó que intentaba rasgarle la yugular a Serra…" Explicó con las mejillas algo enrojecidas. Shura estalló en risas.

"**JAJAJAJA**¡Esas Cosas No Más Te Pasan A Ti! JAJAJAJA **¡HAHAHAHA!** JAJAJAJA, Para Que Aprendas A No Seguir Corrompiendo La Inocencia De Una Extraterrestre."

"¡No Te Rías Que Me Dolió Mucho! _Ni te imaginas_ lo duro que puede ser un bastón." Se quejó Aioros, mientras se sobaba la nuca. Shura carraspeó y tomó un sorbo de agua. "Lo peor vino después cuando Serra quiso explicarle lo que significaba un beso."

"Pudo ser peor."

"Tú lo has dicho."

Ambos santos reanudaron su comida por algunos momentos. La comida de Aioros, pese a verse tan extraña, no podía tener tan mal sabor, ya que el santo comía con particular entusiasmo. Shura en cambio prefirió seguir con su propio almuerzo, que a su juicio se veía mucho más apetitoso que lo que estaba comiendo su mejor amigo.

"Al menos lo que estoy comiendo es alegre."

"No te lo niego: nadie esperaría encontrar una verdura de color azul neón o un trozo de carne color amarillo." Confesó Shura con algo de repulsión. "Porque supongo que es verdura y carne."

"No, no lo es. La señora Silvia me dijo qué era, pero ya se me olvidó. Al menos es alegre y sabrosa."

"Cierto." Shura comió otro bocado de su comida, bebió un sorbo de agua y se quedó viendo fijo a Aioros. "Hablando de cosas alegres, hace días que tengo ganas de hacerte una pregunta."

"Dime."

"¿Sabes qué pasa con…?"

En ese momento, por la puerta de la sala de estar, que estaba entreabierta, Aioria, santo dorado de Leo, hizo una triunfal entrada. Se veía normal, aunque irradiaba alegría pura. Traía consigo su almuerzo… o lo que parecía ser su almuerzo, y 6 latas de cerveza.

"**¡HOLA A TODOS! **Aproveché Que Estaba Por Aquí Y Decidí Venir A Acompañarlos." Saludó con energía. Como respondiendo al entusiasmo del dorado, Shura y Aioros le respondieron animosamente.

"¿A qué se debe el milagro?" Preguntó Aioros sonriendo. "Hace más de un mes que solo quieres almorzar con mi cuñadita."

"Naah, seguro ya lo regañaron y mandaron a comer con el perro." Bromeó Shura. Aioria dejó la cerveza encima de la mesa y se dejó caer en una de las sillas vacías.

"Nada de eso, pasa que mi Marincita quiso almorzar con las chicas."

"Esa es la excusa Shura: nunca reconocerá que lo regañaron." Bromeó Aioros. El santo de Sagitario se quedó viendo las cervezas. "¿Para qué son esas?"

"Pues para beber." Aioria se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y se quedó mirando al techo, con la sonrisa de saber algo que los demás no.

"Chaval, ya sé que te gusta ir en contra de la corriente, pero no podemos beber alcohol en Turno de Templo." Gruñó Shura cruzándose de brazos.

"Justo lo que iba a decir." Apoyó Aioros, aunque menos grave que su amigo. Aioria no más los miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

Es que hacía dos días que Marin le había dado la **GENIAL** noticia que sería papá, lo cuál lo había tenido como caminando en las nubes. Nada había sido capaz de sacarlo de su burbujita de felicidad extrema, ni siquiera el hecho de que había tenido que lidiar con la flojera de no pocos guardias menores. ¡Es que Irradiaba alegría! Fenómeno que nadie se explicaba. Y no solo él, dado que Marin estaba mucho más expresiva y contenta que nunca (y asustada a rabiar, pero no es necesario mencionar tal cosa). La pareja había mantenido el secreto por dos días, pues ambos consideraron que necesitaban asentar mejor la noticia y procesarla bien, antes de comunicarla. Por fin ya estaban listos para anunciarlo: habría otro bebé en las 12 casas.

Shion de Aries casi se queda calvo de la impresión cuando esa mañana Marin y Aioria habían ido a contarle la noticia. Es que no se lo esperaba, para nada y en lo absoluto. Ocurre que debió haberlo visto en las estrellas, pero con todo lo que le ocurrió el último tiempo, desde la llegada de Idril hasta su infarto, apenas había revisado a lo loco los anuncios estelares en Star Hill y esta era una noticia que sencillamente se le pasó. Pobre Shion, casi le dio otro patatús y fue Idril la que tuvo que darle las cálidas felicitaciones a la pareja… claro… luego que Aioria y Marin le ayudaran a tomarle la presión al Patriarca, mientras Saori, hecha una mata de nervios, entre que le echaba viento a Shion con una revista y llenaba de bendiciones a los nuevos papás.

La Taquicardia ataca cuando menos uno de lo espera, en el peor momento posible. En todo caso, fue bastante cómico.

"Sí, sé que no se puede beber alcohol durante el turno de templo." Anunció Aioria tranquilo. "Pero las reglas fueron hechas para romperlas." Añadió mientras sacaba una lata. Aioros se la arrebató: ya estaba muy serio.

"Esto no es un chiste, Aioria. No quiero que bebas alcohol en mi casa en horas de trabajo." Esta advertencia tan seria no melló el buen humor del León. Shura tomó las cervezas restantes.

"Guardemos esto para otra ocasión."

"¿Qué mejor ocasión qué esta? Vamos a romper un par de reglas para celebrar. ¿O el par de viejitos ya está muy amargo como para compartir un poco de alegría conmigo?"

Aioros y Shura intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, pero no borraron la seriedad de sus rostros. ¿Acaso Aioria estaba bebido? La verdad no, el león no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol en todo la semana, no más estaba contento, pero ellos no lo sabían. Pero en el caso que estuviera bebido, explicaría porqué no estaba con Marin. Entonces, mientras estos dos trataban de dilucidar aquellos grandes misterios del espacio y el universo, Aioria le arrebató a su hermano la misma cerveza que segundos antes le había quitado, y la abrió así sin más. Aioros frunció el ceño y se dispuso a quitársela.

"Dije Que No Quiero Que Bebas…" Aioros se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor, pero este le esquivó y alzó la lata en alto.

"¡Brindemos Por La Vida! Por Todas Las Cosas Lindas Que Nos Da." Comenzó a brindar Aioria.

"¡Aioria!" Exclamó Shura escandalizado. "¿Acaso Estás Borracho?"

"Brindemos Por La diosa, Loada Sea Por Su Sabiduría, Gentileza, Misericordia Y Por El Apoyo Que Nos Regala." Continuó Aioria, volviendo a evadir a su ya molesto hermano.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A Beber Ni Una Sola Gota De Cerveza O Te Las Verás Conmigo!"

"Brindemos Por La Osadía De Romper Algunas Reglas, Porque Hay Que Celebrar… Celebrar Que Conocí A Mi Marincita, Que Me Aguantó Lo Bastante Como Para Querer Ser Mi Esposa."

"Aioria, Ya Basta." Shura dejó las latas restantes a un lado y se dispuso a ayudar a Aioros. Ambos estaban seguros que el santo de Leo estaba medianamente embriagado.

**"¡FINALMENTE BRINDEMOS!"** Exclamó Aioria en voz alta, siempre con su lata de cerveza en alto y tras haber evadido a Shura y a Aioros. "Porque en Enero próximo Mi Marincita y yo seremos Papás. ¡Porque Voy a Ser Papá! **SALUD**."

Sin mayor trámite, Aioria le dio un sorbo largísimo a su lata de cerveza. Shura y Aioros se quedaron de una sola pieza. ¿Habían oído bien o acaso Aioria estaba tan ebrio que ya estaba inventando cosas? Apenas atinaron a mirarse, dado que sus neuronas estaban tardando en hacer sinapsis y trasmitir la información a otras áreas del cerebro. Aioros se pasó las manos por la cara con algo de rudeza.

"No, No Estoy Ebrio, No Más **FELIZ** Como _Jamás_ Me He Sentido En La Vida." Explicó Aioria tras dejar su lata a un lado. "Sé Que No Hay Que Beber Alcohol En Horas De Trabajo, Pero La Ocasión Lo Merece. **¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!** Debo Ser El Santo Más Feliz Del Planeta. ¿Acaso No Me Van A Decir Nada?"

Pero¿Qué podían decirle Shura y Aioros? Estos dos se quedaron en blanco, sin palabras. ¿Qué debe decirse en una ocasión así? La única experiencia previa que tenían al respecto era cuando Milo anunció que sería papá, y que luego le habían caído a patadas para felicitarlo, pero esta ocasión no parecía ser la adecuada para dar una felicitación de este tipo. Shura entonces comenzó a sacar cuentas mentales, y Aioros se acercó un par de pasos a su hermano, sin atinar a decir nada. Estaba extático de felicidad.

"¿Marin Está De Encargo?" Preguntó como si no hubiera oído nada. "¿Tendré un sobrinito?" Una pequeña lagrimita se asomó en el ojo de Aioros, pero el santo la sofocó rápidamente.

"¡Nacerá en Enero! Será Capricornio." Shura puso una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. El león hinchó el pecho lleno de orgullo.

"Sí, mi Marincita está _empollando_." Aioria sujetó a su hermano por los hombros. **"¿NO ES ESO GENIAL?"**

Entonces sin previo aviso ni advertencia, Aioros puso una sonrisa gigante que solo podía significar travesura. Le dio tremendo coscorrón a Aioria, que como no se lo esperaba, le hizo perder el equilibrio y casi cae de bruces al suelo, ocasión que Aioros aprovechó para sujetarle la cabeza debajo del brazo y refregarle los nudillos en la frente con violencia. Shura entonces le dio una patada en las posaderas y antes que uno pueda decir _BEBÉ_, ambos dorados le estaban dando tremenda paliza a Aioria.

Vaya. Al fin y al cabo que una felicitación a golpes si era meritoria de la ocasión.

Cuando terminaron con las efusivas muestras de felicidad del caso, o más bien cuando salieron de aquella nube de polvo, patadas y piñas, los tres santos estaban en el suelo, riendo de lo lindo. Shura alcanzó las cervezas y sacó dos latas, lanzándole una a Aioros, que la atrapó en el aire.

"Realmente esta situación lo amerita. **¡BRINDO POR MARIN**, que está haciendo todo el trabajo,** Y POR AIORIA**, que bien poco hizo y bien poco hará**! SALUD.**"

"¡Ustedes Dos Si Que No Perdieron El Tiempo! **PERO DA IGUAL. TAMBIÉN BRINDO POR ESTE NUEVO CRÍO.**"

"¡Par De Insensibles Que No Quería Celebrar Conmigo!" Aioria se dejó caer en el piso. Nada le borraba la sonrisa del rostro. "Ni Se Imaginan Lo Feliz Que Estoy. Ahora Sé Como Se Sentía Milo."

"No digas eso, no es que no quisiéramos celebrar contigo, pero no nos decías nada. ¡No Somos Adivinos!" Protestó Aioros, incorporándose sobre sus codos. **"SERÉ TÍO, NO PUEDO CREERLO."** Añadió con los ojos brillantes.

**"SERÉ MAESTRO, NO ME LO CREO."** Comentó de pronto Shura con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos hermanos se pusieron serios en el acto y le miraron con cara de leche agria.

"¿Cómo que serás maestro?" Preguntó Aioros.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para entrenarle?" Preguntó a su vez Aioria.

"Bah. El muchacho será Capricornio. ¿Qué mejor que un _Capricornio_ para entrenarlo?"

"¡Pero Yo Quiero Entrenar a Mi Sobrino!"

"¡Oigan! Tengo Derechos de Padre." El león entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y quién les dice a ustedes que será niño?"

Shura y Aioros se quedaron callados unos instantes, como meditando las palabras de Aioria, hasta que por fin asintieron, dado que le encontraron toda la razón del mundo. El León se puso de pie, siendo imitado por sus compañeros y se sacudió la armadura.

"Además, Yo quiero entrenar a mi muchacho y nadie dice que será un dorado." Gruñó con orgullo.

"En eso también tienes razón. ¡**PERO COMO SU FUTURO PADRINO** Espero que me dejes entrenarlo! Aunque sea un día a la semana."

"Yo pido no más los fines de semana." Añadió Shura. "Ese chiquillo tendrá una técnica impecable."

Err… como que toda la lógica se cayó por los suelos. Estos tres ni enterados están que Aioria será el orgulloso papá de una futura amazona… pero no les arruinaré las ilusiones a estas alturas del partido.

**"¡HAY QUE BRINDAR DE NUEVO!"** Aioros rescató de algún lado su cerveza y la alzó en el aire. "Porque La Orden De Athena Pronto Tendrá Nuevos Santos Que La Protejan."

"¡**QUE DEN LUSTRE** A Su Buen Nombre!" Añadió Shura, también con su cerveza en alto.

"Y Que Uno de Ellos Desde Ya Me Hace Sentir Orgulloso." Finalizó Aioria.

Los tres chocaron sus latas en el aire y brindaron de nuevo. Independiente que estaban transgrediendo una de las reglas sobre el alcohol, y que no logro explicarme como fue que 3 latas abiertas de cerveza sobrevivieron sin derramarse la lluvia de golpes con la que habían felicitado al León momentos antes, unos pasos se acercaron a la sala de estar de Sagitario.

Aldebarán de Tauro, que venía de hablar con el Patriarca, fue atraído hacia las alegres voces y decidió ir a ver qué ocurría. Grande fue su sorpresa y molestia al ver a tres de sus compañeros, vistiendo sus armaduras y bebiendo cerveza en horas de trabajo. Intervino en aras del deber. Les arrebató las latas y le dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

"¿Cómo Es Esto Posible? Santos De Athena Bebiendo En Horas De Trabajo. **INAUDITO**. Agradezcan Que Son Mis Amigos O Si No…"

"¡Animal! Ten Más Cuidado. ¿Acaso No Ves Que Estamos Celebrando?" Le interrumpió Shura, sobándose la cabeza.

**"¿CELEBRAR QUÉ?"** Aldebarán no estaba feliz. No se puede negar que él era el primero en celebrar cualquier cosa, con un entusiasmo a prueba de balas, pero cuando el deber era deber, pues había que cumplirlo a toda costa. **"¿CELEBRAR ACASO QUE ESTÁN ROMPIENDO QUIZÁS CUANTAS NORMAS QUE…?"**

"Tranquilo Grandote: **¡ES QUE VOY A SER PAPÁ!** Mi Marincita está _empollando_. **¡SERÉ PAPÁ! **Marin y yo tendremos un bebé." Explicó Aioria, que ni el coscorrón había sentido.

Alde se quedó mudo, pero eso no más fue por la sorpresa inicial. Nunca se habría esperado esto. Él, mucho más expresivo por naturaleza, de inmediato encontró los medios para hacer notar su alegría… como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

**"AIORIA, QUE GRAN NOTICIA, ESTO SI QUE MERECE UNA CELEBRACIÓN. ¡DEJA QUE TE DÉ UN ABRAZO, COMPADRE! NO SABES LO CONTENTO QUE ME HAS PUESTO. ¡ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA DEL DÍA!" **

Hasta allí le llegó el contento al León.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Alde extendió los brazos y avanzó hacia él, lleno de un entusiasmo propio que no mide fuerza. Cuando la sombra de su enorme amigo comenzó a cubrirlo, perdió los colores.

Esto dolería.

Desde afuera, nada parecía indicar que en la casa de Sagitario se estuviese celebrando algo. El día estaba soleado, tranquilo. Algunos pajarillos volaban por ahí, no había brisa que perturbase nada. Todo era calma y tranquilidad.

**CRACK. **

**"¡AAAAARGH!" **

**"¡TE MERECES LO MEJOR, COMPADRE! YA VERÁS QUE MARIN Y TÚ SERÁN BUENOS PAPÁS." **

Un hueso se rompió en Sagitario. Y que conste: aún faltan muchos abrazos más para el león.

…

Crucemos los dedos y esperemos que Alde sea más suave y que no le dé la misma felicitación a Marin cuando la vea.

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Un omake sorpresa, que se me ocurrió de repente. Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado, tanto como me gustó escribirlo. Algunas noticias: ya comencé a escribir el próximo fic, y MM dejó de mandarme cangrejos. Aún tengo que deshacerme de unos 167, así que sigo buscándole hogar a estos crustáceos. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	10. Omakes de los 9 Meses: Aioria y Marin II

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica después de "_Alicui in Amore Respondere_" y hace referencia al nuevo estado de Marin. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Noveno Artículo: No incluiré un mecanismo de autodestrucción a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Si es necesario, no será un gran botón rojo con una etiqueta que diga "_**PELIGRO: NO PULSAR**_". Si bien habrá un gran botón rojo, este disparará una ráfaga de balas sobre cualquiera lo bastante estúpido para usarlo. De igual forma, el botón _**ON/OFF**_ no estará claramente marcado como tal. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos." **

_(Omakes de los 9 meses: Aioria y Marin.) _

****

**Cesto de la Ropa Sucia. **

****

**Casa de Leo. **

_19:47 pm. _

"¿**CUÁL** es su problema con los cestos?"

Marin empuñó las manos y apretó los dientes. Se quedó mirando el cesto en donde se suponía que debía ir la ropa sucia con los ojos furibundos. La tapa del cesto yacía a un costado, pero el interior del mismo estaba vacío, excepto por sus propias prendas. No obstante, un montón de ropa sucia, sudada y arrugada adornaba el suelo. Un calcetín colgaba del borde. Se veía muy desordenado y a su juicio hasta se veía insalubre. Marin se quitó la máscara del rostro, resoplando molesta. Avanzó hasta el cesto, al que le dio una patada, y luego se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. Inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y no dudó en soltarle con una _melodiosa_ increpación.

**"¡AIORIA!" **

Como ven, Marin no estaba muy contenta. Culpa del embarazo o del fastidio que le producía el comprobar una vez más que el santo de Leo era un completo incapaz de dejar la ropa sucia _dentro_ del cesto. Marin llevaba años, desde que había accedido a lavarle la ropa por vez primera, tratando de inculcarle tan sencillo hábito a Aioria, pero sin importar todos sus esfuerzos, su ahora marido parecía ser demasiado cabeza dura y simplemente no aprendía.

La única manera en que Marin conseguía que el León pusiera su ropa dentro del cesto, era engrifarse como puerco espín y decirle a lo gritos que si la próxima veía ropa fuera del cesto, o bien dormiría con el perro (que no tenían) o le diría a Seiya que le hiciera compañía un mes.

Hay que admitir algo y ver el vaso medio lleno para variar. Aioria había aprendido una cosa o dos: al menos la ropa sucia terminaba acumulada alrededor del cesto y no regada por toda la casa.

**"¡Aioria!" **

Nope. Definitivamente la amazona no era un águila feliz, sino todo lo contrario. Tampoco ayudaba la subida de hormonas que estaba experimentando: apenas estaba en su primer trimestre y le estaba costando trabajo acostumbrarse a todos los altibajos que implica un embarazo. Para colmo esa mañana había despertado 'pesada'… tal como si hubiera tenido una generosa comilona la noche anterior, ya saben ese tipo de malestar menor, que durante todo el día había persistido y que no la había dejado descansar o entrenar normalmente.

A pisotones, Marin se dirigió a la salida del lavadero. Al llegar a la puerta, se sujetó unos segundos en el dintel y volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y así proceder a llamar la atención del puerco de su marido.

**"¡AIORIA! No Me Ignores Y Ven Aquí." **

"¡Ya Te Oí Con El Primer Grito! Cielos, Marin. No Estoy Sordo." Aioria dijo de pronto, a sus espaldas, dándole un buen susto a la amazona.

"¡Por Athena, Aioria! No me asustes de ese modo." La amazona giró sobre sus talones una vez que se hubo recuperado del susto.

"Disculpa, creí que te habías dado cuenta que venía." Se disculpó el León con una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó al tiempo que se apoyaba en el muro.

"¿Qué Ocurre?" Marín frunció el ceño y tras dar un amenazador paso hacia su marido, señaló al interior del cuarto, hacia el cesto de ropa. "**_ESO_ OCURRE.** ¿No Te Da Vergüenza? No Eres Más Guarro Porque No Tienes Más Tiempo. ¿Acaso Estás Impedido Que No Puedes Dejar La Ropa Sucia **DENTRO** del **MUGRE CESTO**? No Estoy Pidiendo Mucho, No Más Una Pequeña Ayuda **YA QUE NO HACES NADA.**"

Empecemos por partes. De un momento a otro, Marin se le había engrifado y reconocer la causa probable de la molestia de su mujer le llevó dos segundos más de lo esperado. Aioria, que en un primer momento se molestó, se tragó el enfado en seguida al ver hacia el cesto. Una enorme gota le resbaló por la cabeza¿Qué tenían las mujeres con los cestos¿Acaso no era más fácil acumular la ropa en un rincón aleatorio en vez de estar depositándola dentro de un cursi y femenino accesorio? Y por último, aunque no menos importante…

"¡Ay, Marincita!" Rezongó Aioria. "La ropa al menos está en un solo lugar y…"

**"¡PERO ESTÁ FUERA DEL CESTO!"** Los ojos de la amazona entonces cambiaron. De pronto se llenaron de lágrimas y por dentro, Marín se sentía morir de la más profunda de las miserias. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar con amargura. "¡Me Tienes De Sirvienta! Hic. Después Soy Yo La Que Tiene Que Estar Recogiéndolo Todo Y Me Canso Tanto. Tú No Sabes Como Se Siente… ¡Buaaaaa!"

Dicho y hecho, Marin se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando sin poder controlarse. Aioria, desconcertado, se rascó la nuca y se quedó viendo a su chica sin saber ni qué decir. Se arrodilló a su nivel y como si fuera de porcelana delicada, el león la abrazó.

"No digas esas cosas, que no es verdad. Sabes que no es cierto, no te considero la sirvienta y…"

**"¿CÓMO QUE NO!"** Furiosa, Marin levantó la mirada y le increpó con tenacidad. **"¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ NO ERES CAPAZ DE LEVANTAR TU ROPA Y DEJARLA EN EL CESTO?"**

"¡Calma, Calma! Te puede hacer mal, no quise decir eso. Es que sabes que se me olvida y…"

"¡Buuuuuuuu! No me consideras, HIC, para nada." Una vez más, Marin estalló en llanto. "**HIC**… No Me Quieres Nadita… Me Voy A Poner Como Pelota Y No Eres Capaz De Ser Así Tantito Más… **¡BUUUUU!**" Y entre que lloraba e hipaba, el pobre de Aioria no sabía qué hacer.

Aioria apretó los dientes. ¿Qué hacer? Algo le había comentado Milo sobre los cambios de humor hacía unos días atrás, pero qué había sido… el león hizo memoria.

_Flashback. _

_"Se ponen sensibles… En dos segundos les cambia el humor y es violento." _

_"¿Qué tan sensibles se puede poner?" Aioria, a quien todavía no le borraban la sonrisa, se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca y miró al cielo. "No creo que sea más terrible que…" _

_"**¡JAJAJA!** Créeme mi amigo, no tienes idea." Milo rió con conocimiento de causa. Al fin y al cabo que hablaba la voz de la experiencia: él mismo ya había pasado por esto antes. "Te lo digo: pasan de estar felices, a enfurecerse, al punto de ser capaces de lograr que Radamanthys se orine en los pantalones, y luego rompen en un llanto capaz de conmover a una piedra. ¡A uno que lo parta un rayo! No sabes ni como moverte para no empeorar las cosas." _

_"¿Te pasó con Alisa?" _

_"¿Tú qué crees?" Gruñó Milo de mal humor. Aioria le miró sopesando la nueva información. "Y antes que me preguntes qué hay que hacer en ese caso, te respondo: hasta el día de hoy, No Tengo Ni La Más Remota Idea." _

_Fin del Flashback. _

"Al menos me lo advirtió." Suspiró Aioria que seguía abrazando a una llorosa Marin. "Marincita, ya se pasa, ya se pasa… tranquila. Te prometo que dejaré la ropa dentro del cesto la próxima vez."

"¡Eso Me Dijiste La Vez Pasada! Siempre Me Dices Lo Mismo, Pero Nunca Lo Cumples. Sigues Dejando La Ropa Tirada Y Yo Termino Recogiéndola."

"Marincita, no te alteres."

**"¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ME ALTERE!"** Esta exclamación tomó por sorpresa al León, quien del susto ni pudo moverse. Marin se puso de pie, echando humo por las orejas y con una enfurecida aura alrededor suyo.

Entonces la amazona suspiró y se calmó. Se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en el suelo, frente al dorado. Se quedó mirando las manos, mientras absorbía aire por la nariz. Extrajo un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpió la cara. ¿Recuerdan aquél malestar que le había incomodado todo el día? Bueno… digamos que si hasta hacía unos momentos se sentía _pesada_, ahora se sentía _más pesada_.

"Discúlpame, Aioria." La amazona volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. "No sé qué me pasa… _sniff_. ¡Es que todo me parece tan extraño! Nunca antes me había sentido así… _sob_, sabes que no soy así. _Sniff_."

Con cautela, Aioria se acercó a su chica y la abrazó. No le dijo nada, porque sabía que podía meter la pata, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo en trasmitirle todo su cariño a Marin con su abrazo. Y le resultó. La amazona captó el mensaje y se dejó mimar sin oponer resistencia alguna. Aioria no podía ser tan bruto: al cabo que había hecho algo bien, para variar.

"¿Te parece que veamos una película esta noche? La que tú elijas." Sugirió Aioria con alegría. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por como había manejado la situación. "Te diré qué más: comeremos malvaviscos."

"¿De colores?"

"Claro. Todos los que quieras."

"Me parece una buena idea."

"Entonces vamos." Aioria se puso de pie y en seguida se dispuso a ayudar a Marin, que de pronto se veía muy mansita. La pareja se sonrió con cariño. "Sólo espero que no elijas ninguna payasada romántica ni nada por el estilo."

"¡Qué poca confianza me tienes! Por supuesto que no voy a… ¡**AAAGH**!"

Una puntada fría y horrible se le esparció por todo el vientre. Marin tuvo que sujetarse de Aioria para no caer al suelo. Sin embargo esto fue cosa de un instante y no pareció pasar a mayores.

¡Qué malvada que soy!

"Marin. ¿Todo bien?"

"… Sí… eso creo…"

"Es que estás muy pálida… y de repente." Aioria se veía tranquilo, pero sonaba preocupado. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Fue un calambre… creo que no es… **¡Hmpf…!**" El mismo dolor, pero más fuerte, se repitió, pero esta vez no desapareció. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "**Aaaaaay**…"

Marin se soltó de Aioria y se llevó ambas manos a la panza, al tiempo que sus rodillas cedían y su cuerpo se doblaba sobre sí mismo. Sin esperar por explicación de ningún tipo, el dorado apenas sí se percató del instante en que tomó a Marin en brazos y salía corriendo de la casa de Leo…

**Hospital de Atenas. **

_Sala de Maternidad. _

_3 horas y media después. _

La cara de espanto no se la quitaban con nada al pobre de Aioria, que en esos momentos, se estaba tomando una tila que una de las enfermeras, al verlo tan nervioso, le había llevado. Desde la camilla, Marin, con su máscara puesta, le observaba con la cara neutra, como si quisiera decirle que la asustada debería ser ella y no él…

… Bueno, sí estaba asustada. Desde que se había enterado de su nuevo estado que lo estaba y esta era la razón. Sin embargo, lo ocultaba muy bien: Marin era una experta en tragarse los sustos y trasmitir una actitud más bien indiferente cuando la ocasión lo exigía.

Estaban solos, aunque no por mucho rato más. El médico les había dejado por unos instantes y ya regresaba. En el intertanto, se hacían compañía. Nadie en el Santuario se había enterado de esto: es que Aioria había salido tan rápido que ni se percataron de que no estaban en Leo.

"¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Marin?"

"La verdad no, pero lo manejo. El que me preocupa eres tú."

"Pierde cuidado, a mi no me entran balas."

"Sí, como no." Marin suspiró y miró al techo. Sentía como si la ansiedad se le hubiera estacionado en el esófago. Hacía más de 3 horas que llevaba metida en el hospital y eso la inquietaba. Estaba conectada a un monitor fetal y le habían dado algunas medicinas.

"¡Claro que estoy bien! Yo no soy el que está en una camilla." Aioria se puso de pie, se acercó a su chica y le tomó la mano. "No me vuelvas a dar un susto así."

"Pierde cuidado, a mi no me entran balas."

"No uses mis frases en mi contra."

"Te va a decir cosas peores: he escuchado de todo." Dijo de pronto el médico que les había atendido. El sujeto era ya mayor y se veía serio. Les sonrió a ambos. "¿Ya estamos mejor?"

"Ya no duele nada."

"No debería dolerte más, pero tendrás que portarte bien." Le dijo el médico a Marin. Luego se quedó mirando a Aioria. "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"…" el León le quedó mirando con cara de espárrago. "¿Cómo está Marin y qué le pasó? Nos lo estaba explicando…"

"La señora está bien de momento, lo mismo el bebé. Tuvo principio de pérdida, pero fue tratado a tiempo y con éxito."

La completa indiferencia con la que Marin se quedó mirando al médico, contrastaba de lleno con el susto que de pronto le llenó el cuerpo… y a la fuerza con la que atenazó la mano de Aioria en busca de apoyo. 8 mil dudas sobre todo comenzaron a revolotear en las mentes de ambos.

"Si siguen mis indicaciones, no habría porqué preocuparse."

"¿Por qué… me pasó esto?"

"Hmm. Verás…" El médico se armó de paciencia y comenzó a explicarles a ambos, una vez más, las razones médicas de lo ocurrido. Si bien lo que le había pasado no era menor, la voz del médico y la forma en que les explicaba como que lograba calmarlos. "… Tienes que estar tranquila, al final no pasó nada y tu bebé luce bien."

"… Ha habido otras amazonas que han tenido bebés, y a ninguna de ellas le pasó lo mismo." Reclamó Marin.

"¡Vaya sí que eres terca! Todas las mujeres son diferentes y no porque sean amazonas las hace especiales a la hora de tener un bebé. Hace muchísimos años, una amazona _dorada_ tuvo un embarazo perfecto, pero tuvo un parto muy complicado y murió poco después de dar a luz."

"Lümi de Aries: Más bien la mataron. Se comprobó negligencia médica." Recordó Aioria. El médico suspiró apenado.

"Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien: fue todo un escándalo. A lo que iba es que no solo por ser una amazona te garantiza un embarazo tranquilo."

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Preguntó Marin tras un suspiro.

"Olvídate de los entrenamientos. No quiero que ni siquiera sigas el programa especial: no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo, aunque este sea recoger tus pantuflas del suelo." Explicó el médico tajantemente. "Reposo absoluto. No subestimes ningún dolor, por muy nimio que parezca."

"¿Y el bebé…?" Marin y Aioria preguntaron al mismo tiempo y casi en un susurro.

"Tiene un buen latido. ¿No le oyen en el monitor? Está muy bien." Una vez más el médico comenzó a dar una larga y técnica explicación sobre el estado del bebé, cuyo pronóstico no sonaba tan mal como se hubiera creído. "Creo que eso es todo. Ya saben, nada de entrenamientos, ni esfuerzos, ni corajes ni nada…"

"¿Corajes?" Preguntó Aioria anonadado. ¡Con lo volátil que estaba su Marincita¿En serio este tipo esperaba que evitara los corajes?

"Habrá qué hacer un esfuerzo. En una hora más volveré para dar el alta, dependiendo como sigan las cosas. No creo que sea necesario la hospitalización." Suspiró el médico, encogiéndose de hombros. "Mejor les dejo. Que pasen buena noche y pórtense bien."

"Gracias, Doc."

El médico asintió con la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y les dejó solos. Marin se quitó la máscara por unos instantes y se limpió algunas lágrimas que no habían caído. Tenía los ojos hinchados. Aioria por su parte se encaramó en la camilla y se las ingenió para abrazar a su chica. En silencio se mimaron unos segundos.

"¿Marin?"

"¿Qué, _sob_, Pasa?"

"Prometo Que Dejaré La Ropa Dentro Del Cesto, Te Lo Prometo, En Verdad Que Esta Vez Si La Dejo En El Cesto, Pero No Me Vuelvas A Dar Este Susto. ¡Que Ninguno De Los Dos Me Dé Este Susto!" Dijo Aioria a la rápida, angustiado como nunca y a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Marin tan solo se abrazó más de su dorado, prefiriendo darle el beneficio de la duda.

"Mugre cesto de ropa." Suspiró la amazona.

"Te lo he dicho por años."

"¿Tienes que quedarte con la última palabra?"

"…"

Nada. Más silencio. Aioria se mordió la lengua para no replicar, y no voy a decir que le fue fácil. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron así tal cuál.

…

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Un omake sorpresa, que se me ocurrió de repente. Síp, les dejé el final un tanto abierto. Lamento haber sido tan mala con estos dos, pero bueno, véanle el lado rosado al asunto, pues esta vez Aioria se ve en verdad decidido a poner la ropa dentro del cesto. Necesitaba este Omake para beneficio de la trama general. Desde ya les aviso que estoy avanzando bastante lento con el fic de Máscara, pero no he podido evitarlo. Voy poquito a poco. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE! **


	11. El Desafío de la Lamparita

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 54: Nunca cerraré un trato con un ser demoníaco para luego intentar engañarle simplemente por llevar la contraria. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos." **

_(El Desafío de la Lamparita) _

**¿Cuántos Santos Hacen Falta Para Cambiar Una Lamparita? **

Para nadie es un misterio que los santos que llevan alguna de las 88 armaduras de Athena, tienen habilidades fuera de lo normal. Hombres y Mujeres leales, capaces de destruir montañas con el revés de sus manos, que se enfrentan al mal y se van a las patadas si con eso creen que van a lograr la paz del Mundo. De la diosa de los ojos grises se dice que es sabia al tomar sus decisiones y que nunca haría nada en desmedro de la humanidad o sus santos, aunque tal cosa signifique perder su vida.

Sin embargo, el motivo de este estudio no es probar las sobrenaturales habilidades de los santos, sino otra cosa. Detrás del santo y de la amazona, debajo de aquella armadura, hay un ser humano con toda su idiosincrasia. Por más que los idealicemos, no podemos desligarlos de su humana naturaleza. Pero… ¿Hasta qué punto están influenciados por el hado de sus estrellas? Como todos, también han nacido bajo el influjo de un signo zodiacal específico y dicen nuestras observaciones que los santos de Athena son mucho más susceptibles a las caracterizaciones de cada signo.

Para probar esto, hemos dispuesto de una pequeña prueba, para ver como reaccionan. Hemos ubicado en puntos estratégicos del Santuario, incluidas las 12 casas zodiacales (nota mental: los dorados son más territoriales que un pitbull con rabia. Nuestros espías sufrieron algunas fracturas al momento de huir), una lamparita averiada. La bombilla (o ampolleta) está quemada y se requiere de una nueva. El repuesto lo hemos ubicado a vista y paciencia, de modo que ni siquiera deben ir a buscarlo a otro sitio. Como ven, es un problema muy sencillo de solucionar. Esperamos con esto analizar qué tipo de reacciones se suscitan entre los diferentes santos.

**Signo: Aries. **

**Sujeto:**_ Shaina de Ophiucus._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. Aquella bodega se abrió de repente. Shaina entró confiada y sin dudar mucho caminó hacia el pequeño escritorio que allí había. Es que en ese lugar se guardaban archivos y la amazona necesitaba revisar algunos documentos.

Por fortuna sabía muy bien en donde estaba la caja que buscaba, por lo que la sacó de su lugar y la puso encima del escritorio. Como es natural y debido a la falta de luz, procedió a encender la luz.

"¿Huh?" Shaina frunció el ceño. La luz no se encendía. "¿Qué pasa aquí?" La amazona volvió a jalar del cordón para encender la luz, sin éxito, una y otra vez. "¡Vamos¡Enciende!" Gruñó molesta.

Shaina se cruzó de brazos y observó molesta a la lamparita. Apretó los puños y sujetó el inocente artefacto en su mano derecha, procediendo a azotarla contra el escritorio.

"¡Lámpara del Maldito Inframundo! **ENCIENDE**."

**¡Crack! **

Como es de suponer, una lamparita no es rival para una amazona. Shaina se quedó mirando el artefacto en silencio. Luego de tanto golpe, se había partido a la mitad, de las cuáles, una de ellas, estaba en su mano y cuál cordón umbilical, el cable eléctrico era lo único que mantenía las mitades unidas. Shaina se sopló el flequillo.

**"¡JUNET! LA LÁMPARA DE LA BODEGA NO SIRVE."** Vociferó a todo pulmón. La amazona dejó la lamparita en el escritorio, se puso las manos en las caderas y tras observarla unos instantes, tomó la caja de archivos que necesitaba y salió de la bodega.

Bien podía revisar es documento en un lugar más iluminado.

**Conclusión:** Para cambiar una lamparita, sin duda sólo es necesario un Aries, pero sin duda se necesitan **MUCHAS** lamparitas.

**Signo: Tauro. **

**Sujeto:** _Aldebarán de Tauro._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. El enorme santo de Tauro, con un libro en las manos, procedió a sentarse en su sillón favorito. Era su día libre y tenía ganas de leer. Entonces, aprovechando la cercanía de una de sus lámparas, la encendió para ver mejor.

"¿Huh? Argh, no de nuevo."

Al ver que no encendía, Alde dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie. Analizó la lámpara con la mirada y en silencio. ¿Qué ocurriría? Este artefacto era relativamente nuevo y estaba muy bien cuidado. El santo de Tauro decidió echarle un vistazo a la bombilla.

"En efecto. Está quemada." Gruñó con fastidio. Es que tenía ganas de leer, no de reparar cosas. "Bah. Debí haber comprado de las otras bombillas."

Alde se sopló el flequillo e irguió la espalda. Ni modo, tendría que ir por una nueva bombilla. Estaba a punto de partir en dirección de la cocina cuando notó un repuesto. Contento, tomó la bombilla nueva entre sus manos.

"¡Que Bien! Esto si que es un golpe de suerte." Alde puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero luego esta se borró de su rostro. "No, este no sirve. No es de buena marca ni de 60 watts. Es de 100 watts y si le pongo esta bombilla, puede haber un cortocircuito e iniciar un incendio, y aunque tengo seguro, no estoy dispuesto a pasar por un amago." El santo de Tauro dejó el bombillo sobre la mesita. "Me saldrá mucho más barato si voy por el repuesto adecuado."

Alde giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cocina, que era en donde guardaba sus repuestos. Volvió unos minutos después con otra bombilla, y procedió a hacer el cambio, luego de lo cuál, se dispuso a iniciar su lectura.

**Conclusión:** Solo se necesita un Tauro para cambiar una lamparita… luego de que este se asegure sobre la rentabilidad de dicha acción.

**Signo: Géminis. **

**Sujeto:**_ Saga de Géminis._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. Ya estaba por anochecer, ergo, la luz natural era más bien escasa. Saga estiró los brazos y entró al piso residencial de Géminis. Estaba cansado, pues había tenido un turno muy pesado y lo único que quería era comer un poco y echarse a dormir una siestecita. Dejó algunas cuentas que había encontrado en los escalones encima de una mesita y procedió a encender la lamparita que allí había para verlas mejor.

Obviamente ésta no encendió.

"Se quemó la bombilla." Suspiró resignado el santo de Géminis.

Nótese la agilidad mental del mismo como para notar enseguida el problema, pero no para encontrar el repuesto necesario. Saga desenchufó la lámpara y se la llevó a la cocina. Buscó una bombilla nueva y se dispuso a cambiarlo, pero…

"¿Y si fue el cable? Bien pudo haber sido un cortocircuito lo que causó que se quemara la bombilla." Pensó con detención.

Sin esperarlo más, Saga salió de la cocina y regresó al cabo de 5 minutos con su caja de herramientas y sus anteojos. Extrajo un alicate y desarmó la lamparita en un santiamén. Se concentró en analizar el cable.

"Saga¿Qué haces?" Preguntó de pronto su hermano menor. Kanon tenía el repuesto en sus manos. "Encontré esto en la sala. ¿La necesitas?"

**Sujeto:** _Kanon de Géminis._

"Trato de reparar esta lámpara. Es que se quemó la bombilla y quería saber si también se había quemado el cable." Explicó con calma. Saga levantó la cabeza. "Traes allí una bombilla."

"Sí." Kanon se sentó junto a su hermano y fijó su atención en el cable. "¿Sabes? El otro día compré unos interruptores nuevos que se supone minimizan el riesgo de cortocircuito. ¿Te lo traigo? Me muero por probarlo."

"¡Claro! Tráelo y vemos qué tal funciona… y ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Cómo crees que quede esto con fibra óptica en vez de cable?"

"¿La fibra óptica sirve para eso?"

"No sé. No creo, pero no perdemos nada con intentar."

Ambos gemelos asintieron entusiasmados. Kanon se levantó y fue en busca de sus interruptores milagrosos y Saga en busca de un poco de fibra óptica. Ambos se encerraron toda la noche, concentrados en la reparación de la lamparita.

**Conclusión**: Se necesita un solo Géminis para arreglar una lamparita… pero si se llegan a juntar dos, que no se sorprendan si al cabo de una noche de trabajo, o 3 días, la lamparita termina siendo, además de fuente de luz, un adorno psicodélico de luz, reloj despertador, aspiradora y traductor del chino–mandarín.

**Signo: Cáncer. **

**Sujeto: **_Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. Ese día, Máscara había decidido disecar un tejón que había encontrado muerto en su basura. Entró a su pequeño taller de disección, dejó el animal sobre una mesa y procedió a reunir los implementos necesarios para tal tarea. Curiosamente, el santo de Cáncer estaba de buen humor, por lo que podemos verlo silbando contento. Una vez que hubo reunido todo lo que necesitaba, Máscara se sentó en su mesa de trabajo y encendió la lamparita.

"_¿**QUÉ**? Artefacto de M#$&. ¿Por Qué Tienes Que Fallar Justo Ahora?_" Reclamó a viva voz en fluido italiano.

Como le había pasado a varios santos antes que él, descubrió que el aparato no funcionaba. Máscara, tras maldecir la lamparita por más de 5 minutos en un hilo y casi sin tomar aire, golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie. Ni modo, tenía que ver como solucionaba el problema… en eso, reparó en el repuesto.

"¡Mamma Mía! Esto si que es suerte."

Máscara no se tardó ni 20 segundos en cambiar el bombillo quemado. Orgulloso, miró su obra con gusto. Tras botar a la basura el bombillo viejo, se quedó mirando dicho objeto con seriedad. Vaya… ahora que lo pensaba… hacía mucho que no reemplazaba ese bombillo.

El santo de Cáncer adoptó una actitud meditabunda: había pasado muchas horas disecando animales muertos junto a ese bombillo. ¿Cómo olvidar las lagartijas aplastadas que le trajo Kiki hace dos meses? O la vez en que tuvo que hacer una autopsia al canario muerto de Saori, sin que ella supiera. Ese bombillo le había ayudado con su luz a leer algunos artículos referidos a nuevas técnicas de embalsamamiento de cadáveres. Máscara sintió un nudo en la garganta¡Ese Bombillo le había ayudado a asustar de muerte a Kiki! Casi sentía ganas de llorar. Su rostro se contorsionó en una sutil mueca de lástima.

"¿Máscara?" Mu le interrumpió de pronto. A la rápida, el santo de Cáncer recuperó la compostura y giró sobre sus talones.

"Mu. ¿Qué quieres y qué haces aquí?" Gruñó el dorado. Mu se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda, algo taimado. Kiki, jovial como siempre, parecía aguantar la risa.

"Tuve un pequeño percance con una de mis lámparas de trabajo y me preguntaba si tenías alguna que me puedas prestar."

"Digamos que la que teníamos se rompió." Explicó Kiki con travesura. Mu le dio un coscorrón.

"Sí. Tengo una de sobra en ese armario. Llévatela, pero no la rompas." Gruñó Máscara dándole la espalda. "Y te largas." Mu inspiró profundo y sacó la lámpara que Máscara le había ofrecido del armario.

"Gracias Máscara. Te la devuelvo esta tarde." Agradeció el lemuriano a medida que salía junto con su travieso aprendiz.

Máscara esperó a que salieran y regresó a su mesa de trabajo: aún tenía un tejón que disecar. Le echó un último vistazo al bombillo quemado antes de comenzar.

"Buen viaje, buen amigo."

**Conclusión:** Se necesita un Cáncer para arreglar una lamparita… aunque luego pueda que necesite terapia para superar la pérdida… y los Aries no son buenos ni pacientes con las reparaciones sencillas.

**Signo: Leo. **

**Sujeto: **_Aioria de Leo._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. En la casa de Leo todo era paz y tranquilidad. Aún no amanecía, pero el sol ya estaba próximo a encumbrarse en el cielo. Sonó el despertador y el León, luego de apagarlo, procedió por instinto a encender la luz.

…

Repito. Procedió por instinto a encender la luz. Nada. Aioria abrió un ojo y volvió a intentar accionar la lamparita, pero sin éxito alguno. Gruñó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Estiró su brazo hacia el lado y procedió a despertar a su amazona.

"Marincita. ¿Estás despierta?"

"…"

"Marin, es importante. ¿Estás despierta?"

"Hmpf. Noooo…"

"¿Por qué me respondes si estás dormida?"

Hastiada, Marín giró sobre su eje y se quedó mirando a su león. No se la veía molesta, sino neutral.

"Porque esperaba que no me siguieras molestando. ¿Qué te pasó?

"Esta lámpara no funciona…" Se quejó el León. Marín entrecerró los ojos y se incorporó un poco. "Parece que se quemó la bombilla. ¿La cambiarias?"

"A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Me despertase porque tu lámpara no funciona?"

"Es importante. Hay que cambiar el bombillo."

Quizás Marin ya está acostumbrada, o quizás lo quiere mucho, o quizás sea un poco de ambos. La amazona, tratando de aplacar esa vena que ahora le palpitaba en la frente, bufó de disgusto y resignación. Le dio la espalda y procedió a seguir durmiendo.

"¡Pues Cambia el Mugre Bombillo!" Reclamó molesta. Unos instantes después, Aioria comenzó a picarle el costado con un dedo.

"¿No lo quieres hacer tú?"

"…"

"Vamos Marincita… ¿Linda, preciosa, hermosa, bonita, sexy?"

"…"

"Vamos, Marincita." Aioria se acurrucó en la cama y procedió a abrazar a su linda amazona. Marin ni se dio por aludida. "Tú puedes, tú siempre puedes."

"Argh. ¡El Que Seas Un León Mimado Es Exclusivamente Mi Culpa! Debería Dejar De Hacer Esto Para Que Aprendas." Marin se sentó en la cama, muy molesta. Aioria aprovechó ara darle un beso en los labios y aplacarla un poco. Acto seguido le pasó la lámpara y un bombillo nuevo.

"No seas así conmigo. Mira, hasta hay un bombillo nuevo." Le dijo con una sonrisa ganadora. Marin le arrebató el repuesto y en menos de 20 segundos ya había hecho el cambio.

"Ya está. Ahora déjame dormir." Marin volvió a echarse en la cama, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo por lo menos una hora más.

"Gracias Marincita." Le agradeció Aioria tras darle un beso en la mejilla. "Eres la mejor y lo sabes." Añadió el dorado mientras la arropaba.

"Mimado." Gruñó la amazona.

**Conclusión**: Un leo no cambiará jamás una lamparita… a menos que él sujete el bombillo y el resto del mundo gire alrededor de él.

**Signo: Virgo. **

**Sujeto: **_Shun de Andrómeda._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. Ese día la casa de Virgo estaba muy concurrida y por alguna razón, el santo de Andrómeda estaba allí dando vueltas. Al parecer estaba ayudando a Shaka a mover uno de sus enormes Budas y así poder hacer aseo detrás de ellos, no sé, el asunto es que estaba allí. El muchacho abrió las puertas de aquél armario y jaló del cordelito para encender la luz que le permitiera ver mejor y encontrar lo que Shaka le había pedido con más presteza.

Sin embargo la luz no funcionó.

"Shaka, la luz del armario no funciona." Alertó Shun al percatarse que seguramente el bombillo estaba quemado.

"¡Cambié esa bombilla el mes pasado¿Seguro que no funciona?" Reclamó Shaka, asomando la cabeza.

"Supongo que habrá que cambiarla." Apoyó Saori, que también estaba en la casa de Virgo.

**Sujetos:**_ Shaka de Virgo y Saori, encarnación de Athena._

Shun se encogió de hombros. Giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó al dorado y a la diosa.

"Aquí hay un repuesto¿Lo cambiamos?" preguntó el chico. Shaka le quitó la bombilla nueva.

"¿Estás loco? Los requerimientos de esta lámpara de armario piden que sea de marca Phillips, no Samsung."

"Y que sea de bajo consumo eléctrico, pues debe ser de larga vida." Acotó Saori muy seria. Shaka y Shun se la quedaron viendo. "Oigan, tengo las mismas lámparas en mi armario."

"Es verdad, pero además tenemos que fijarnos en los precios. A veces hay diferencias grandes entre los distintos negocios." Se lamentó Shun.

"Y no quiero que vuelvan a fallar." Shaka alzó la mano y aprovechando su altura, sacó el bombillo quemado. "Se supone que esto debería durar 2 años y no un mes. Enviaré un reclamo a la fábrica."

"¿Guardaste el recibo?" Preguntaron Shun y Saori al mismo tiempo.

"Sí: está en mi carpeta de insumos."

"Será mejor que nos organicemos." Dijo Shun alzando las manos. "Mientras Shaka escribe el reclamo, Yo iré a cotizar los mejores precios y Saori buscará el repuesto adecuado. ¿Les parece?"

"Por mi está bien." Dijo Shaka. "Me choca cuando estos productos no cumplen lo que prometen." Gruñó mientras giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba hacia su PC, para poder escribir un contundente email.

"Le avisaré a Tatsumi para que nos lleve a Atenas." Avisó Saori con urgencia, a medida que se alejaba. "Tú por mientras trae lo que te pedimos."

"Muy bien."

Shun sacó del armario aquello por lo que había ido en primer lugar y tras despedirse rápidamente de Shaka, procedió a salir tras los pasos de Saori. Estos 3 de pronto tenían más trabajo.

**Conclusión**: Los Virgo son maniáticos y aunque uno solo puede cambiar una lamparita luego de analizar todos los puntos a favor y en contra, si hay más de uno en las cercanías, rápidamente se organizarán para cambiar lo más rápido posible el bombillo quemado.

**Signo: Libra. **

**Sujeto:** _Docko de Libra._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. Docko, que trabajaba en sus bonsáis, apenas se había dado cuenta que la luz comenzaba a fallar. Eso le traía sin cuidado, pues contaba con una buena luz en su ayuda. El anciano maestro, que ahora era joven, había ocupado gran parte de su tarde en sus queridos arbolitos en miniatura.

Entonces la lamparita falló de un momento a otro y se apagó. Sorprendido, Docko detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y encendió la mano hacia el interruptor.

"Vaya… se quemó." Pensó resignado. El santo de libra aprovechó para estirar los brazos y decidió dar por terminada su labor de 'jardinería' por ese día.

Entonces reparó en el repuesto. Esto lo puso en una encrucijada: Docko se acomodó en su silla y se llevó las manos al mentón. ¿Qué hacía ahora?

"¿Cambiar el bombillo o irse a descansar¿Cambiar el bombillo o irse a descansar?"

Difícil. De tanto en tanto, Docko se encontraba con pequeños dilemas de este estilo. Por un lado, si cambiaba el bombillo podría seguir trabajando en la poda de su bonsái, pero si se iba a descansar en ese momento, al día siguiente estaría más despejado. ¿Qué hacer¿Cambiar el bombillo o irse a descansar? El asunto se lo veía muy…

"¿Maestro?" Shunrei asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Disculpe que lo moleste, pero preparé té verde y quería saber si gusta un poco." Le ofreció la jovial chica. Docko sonrió en ese instante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre sus pies.

"Hija mía, sabes que no resisto el té. Me hará bien el descanso." Admitió contento, mientras él y su hija adoptiva se perdían en los pasillos de Libra… dejando la lamparita averiada y olvidada.

**Conclusión**: Hace falta un Libra para cambiar una lamparita… pero se tardará en hacerlo, sobre todo si tiene más de una alternativa qué sopesar o si cambia de opinión muy rápido.

**Signo: Escorpión. **

**Sujeto:**_ Milo de Escorpión. _

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. Milo había subido unos momentos al piso residencial de su casa en busca de una botella de agua. Es que con el calor del Coliseo y la cantidad de polvo en suspensión, como que se sentía deshidratado. No había nadie en casa: Alisa estaba en Atenas con Kyrus, por lo que podría decirse que estaba a sus anchas. Estaba por salir de su casa cuando pasó junto a una de lámpara.

**¡TZZZZZ! **

De repente, ésta hizo un pequeño cortocircuito y tras echar un poco de humo, falleció. Milo, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa, se quedó mirando la lamparita receloso. Bebió un sorbo de agua y miró en ambas direcciones. Sin detenerse a ver qué le había pasado al artefacto, salió en punta de pies de la casa.

_Esa Noche. _

"¡Milo! La lámpara de la sala se quemó, así que cambié la bombilla." Le dijo Alisa en cuanto se metió al cuarto.

La chica había pasado la tarde con su mamá y cuando llegó, Milo ya estaba en casa y leyendo un libro, echado sobre la cama que compartía con su esposa. El santo ni se había acercado a la lámpara, y cuando Alisa llegó y la encendió, obviamente notó que estaba quemada. Kyrus, que estaba en su cochecito, observó a sus padres mientras masticaba uno de sus sonajeros. Milo tensó la espalda.

"Yo no la eché a perder, por si acaso. Estaba así cuando llegué." Se apresuró a decir el dorado, muy a la defensiva.

"Milo… no te pregunté eso. Te dije que…"

"¿Ah no? Entonces no importa."

"¿Por qué…?"

"Por nada, por nada. ¿La lámpara funciona, no?"

"Sí, pero… actúas como si tuvieras la conciencia sucia… ¿Le hiciste algo a la lámpara?"

"¿Acaso eres policía que me preguntas?"

"No, pero…"

"Entonces todo Ok." Milo levantó la mirada de su libro, le echó una mirada a Kyrus y luego a Alisa. "Esa remera es nueva. ¡Te queda estupendo! Grrr." Alisa no pudo evitar sonreír ante el piropo. Afortunadamente no sentía deseos de discutir por nada.

"Eres travieso." Le dijo Alisa al tiempo que levantaba a Kyrus de su cochecito. "Le daré el baño a este niño, por si quieres ayudarme. Aunque no quiero que te acerques a ninguna lámpara."

"No lo haré."

**Conclusión:** Se necesita un Escorpión para cambiar una lamparita, pero por alguna razón tendrá sentimientos de culpa y persecución si otra persona le dice que dicha lamparita ha fallado, aunque no haya motivo para la conciencia sucia.

**Signo: Sagitario. **

**Sujeto:** _Aioros de Sagitario._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. Aioros se acercó al pequeño librero en que había reunido su biblioteca, con el ánimo de encontrar algo interesante qué leer. El día estaba muy lindo y no quería estresarse de sobra. El santo de Sagitario comenzó a repasar los títulos…

… Casi involuntariamente sus dedos fueron hasta la pequeña lámpara que había en una mesita junto al mueble y buscaron el interruptor.

**Click. **

…

**Click, click. **

Nada. Como las demás, la lamparita estaba averiada. Aioros, curioso, desvió su atención del librero y se quedó viendo la lámpara con las manos en las caderas.

"Raro." Murmuró para sí. "_Ni modo, tendré que cambiar la bombilla._" Pensó para sí.

Con su optimista actitud de siempre, Aioros se dispuso a ir a por el repuesto… sin embargo… se quedó viendo por la ventana.

El sol, la brisa, el día azul. No hacía ni frío ni calor. Nada parecía perturbar la paz del Santuario, todo estaba tan agradable allá afuera que parecía que le llamaba con insistencia a pasar un bien día. Aioros sonrió y estiró los brazos.

"¡Al cabo que ni está de noche!" Pensó contento. "Mejor salgo a disfrutar del aire libre, que he estado muy encerrado estos días."

Y olvidándose del libro y de la lámpara averiada, Aioros de Sagitario salió de su casa muy animado.

**Conclusión**: Se necesita un sagitario para arreglar una lamparita… a menos que considere que el día está demasiado lindo, que debe disfrutarlo y que como aún no anochece, no necesita de la luz.

**Signo: Capricornio. **

**Sujeto:** _Shura de Capricornio. _

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. Bueno… no es de día, es ya de noche y Shura está listo para irse a dormir. La luz del techo de su cuarto está encendida, aunque no por mucho rato más. El santo de Capricornio, que pasó un día muy ocupado cuidando de la décima casa del Zodiaco y a la diosa, aún no tiene deseos de echarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se echó en su cama con su librito de puzzles en la mano. Buscó un lápiz en su mesita de noche y prendió la lamparita que allí había… Oh, oh. Problema. El bombillo esta quemado. Con un gran gruñido, Shura se incorporó en la cama y giró hacia la lamparita.

"Cada días las hacen peor." Murmuró meneando la cabeza.

Dejó sus puzzles a un lado y se puso de pie. A tiempo se dio cuenta que junto a la lamparita había un repuesto nuevo y con gusto lo sacó de su empaque y procedió a cambiarlo. 20 segundos después, la luz del techo estaba apagada y Shura, echado en su cama, resolvía sus puzzles.

**Conclusión**: Se necesita un capricornio para arreglar una lamparita… el cuál no se tardará nada en hacer esta tarea, sobre todo si va en directo beneficio de su bienestar.

**Signo: Acuario. **

**Sujeto: **_Camus de Acuario._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. El Santo de Acuario estaba en esos momentos en su guardia de templo, terminando lago de papeleo en la sala de estar del piso inferior. No. A diferencia de los anteriores, no necesitaba mucha luz, pues la sala de estar de Acuario contaba con una buena iluminación natural. Su problema inmediato no era la falta de luz, sino algunos detalles concernientes a los presupuestos de…

"¿Maestro¿Qué hace esta maraña de cables aquí?" Preguntó de pronto Hyoga.

**Sujeto: **_Hyoga de Cygnus. _

Camus levantó la mirada de los papeles que había estado revisando y fijó los ojos en su alumno. Hyoga estaba analizando la lamparita averiada que la noche anterior, Alsacia rompiese en su intento por repararla.

"Es una de las lámparas de noche de mi cuarto. Le prometí a Alsacia que la repararía."

"¿Quiere que la repare yo?"

"No, yo puedo. Solo que pegar un par de partes y cambiar el bombillo."

"¿Quiere que lo haga yo?" Ofreció el Cygnus, mientras trataba de unir las partes rotas.

"No gracias, puedo solo." Camus, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en la lamparita ni por si acaso, se puso de pie y le quitó el artefacto de las manos a Hyoga… bueno, más bien una de las partes que estaban rotas.

"Vamos Maestro, Usted está ocupado y yo no tengo nada que hacer." Insistió Hyoga, sujetando con fuerza la otra.

"Es mi lámpara. La reparo yo."

"No sea infantil Maestro, yo le ayudo."

"¿Le estás diciendo infantil a tu maestro, Hyoga?" Gruñó Camus, jalando de la parte que tenía en posesión.

"¿Cómo cree maestro? Yo nunca le diría infantil. No más trato de aliviar su vida." Hyoga volvió a jalar fuerte de su parte de la lamparita, con más insistencia. "Déjeme cambiar la bombilla."

"No te preocupes, Hyoga, **YO** cambiaré la bombilla."

Entre argumento y contra argumento, Hyoga y Camus comenzaron a pelearse el cadáver de lámpara, cada vez tirando con más fuerza del extremo que tenían sujeto. Y así, de este modo, los pilló Alsacia.

"¿Qué se supone que el par de críos está haciendo?" Les preguntó con las manos en las caderas, como quien regaña a dos niños. No estaba enojada, sino… extrañada.

Camus y Hyoga la miraron unos segundos, luego bajaron la mirada y se fijaron en la lamparita, que estaba a punto de romperse a un punto más allá de toda reparación. Entonces soltaron su extremo y lo dejaron sobre el escritorio. Se cruzaron de brazos y taimados miraron en direcciones diferentes.

"Él empezó." Gruñeron al unísono, echándose la culpa mutuamente.

**Conclusión**: Un Acuario es necesario para cambiar una lamparita… pero si se juntan dos, comenzarán a pelear para ver _cuál de los dos trae la luz al mundo_ primero que el otro.

**Signo: Piscis. **

**Sujeto:** _Afro de Piscis._

Es un día normal. El cielo es claro, el aire es fresco, los pajarillos cantan. Nada malo podría ocurrir. El sol ya se está poniendo y Afro ha decidido encender las luces de su jardín para poder trabajar en sus rosales durante la noche. El santo de piscis se adentró un poco en la casa y encendió los interruptores.

"¿Huh?"

Nada. En esta ocasión, no era una sola lamparita, sino todas las luces que había instalado en su jardín. Afro se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia fuera. Insistió de nuevo, sin éxito.

"_No tenía idea que se había cortado la luz_." Pensó para sus adentros, antes de introducirse más en Piscis. "Iré a buscar velas."

Sin decir nada más, se perdió al interior de su casa, dispuesto a ir por fuentes de luz más arcaicas.

**Conclusión**: Se necesita un Piscis para arreglar una lamparita… siempre y cuando se dé cuenta que tan solo esté averiada y que no es un problema del suministro eléctrico.

Según las observaciones hechas en este estudio, podemos concluir, entre muchas cosas, que los diferentes santos de Athena reaccionan en formas variadas ante el mismo problema doméstico. Sin embargo, su accionar aunque guiado por sus respectivas constelaciones, siguen siendo seres humanos que van a actuar de acuerdo a sus propias personalidades y formas en las que fueron educados.

El estudio no puede concluir hasta qué punto las características generales de los signos inciden en el comportamiento de los distintos santos y si bien hay una influencia más marcada en este grupo de seres humanos en particular, podemos decir que el pertenecer a un signo u otro no es garantía de un molde de conducta en específico.

Sin otro particular…

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Un omake sorpresa, que se me ocurrió de repente. A idea de este Omake nació hace un par de años, cuando llegaron a mi mail las conclusiones que ustedes pudieron leer en este omake y no pude evitar imaginarme a los distintos santos en esta situación. Espero que les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE! **

**_No Se Registraron Personas Fallecidas Durante La Producción Del Omake. _**

_Los únicos que resultaron perjudicados fueron las lamparitas averiadas y nuestro amable espía que se dedicó a plantar las lámparas averiadas. _

_Sufrió 5 fracturas y nos envió la cuenta del médico. _

_… _

_Se aceptan donativos para pagar las cuentas. _


	12. ¿La Curiosidad Mató Al?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica entre _Divina Calamita_ y _Eiusdem Farinae_. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. De cualquier manera, las respuestas a reviews anónimas aparecerán en mi Profile.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 57: Antes de usar cualquier artefacto o maquinaria capturados, leeré cuidadosamente el manual de usuario. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos." **

_(Omakes de las Cosas Cotidianas: Casa de Escorpión) _

****

**¿La Curiosidad Mató Al...? **

**Cocina de la Casa de Escorpión. **

_19:54 pm. _

La puerta del refrigerador se abrió y un par de ojos curiosos escanearon el interior. Hmm. Leche, huevos, jamón, pan, queso, gaseosas, verduras, sobras del almuerzo, yogures. ¡Vaya! Milo y Alisa sí que estaban bien surtidos de comida. Seguro en el freezer encontraba helado, junto con la carne y el pollo congelado. No era para menos: los cambios en el menú del santo de la octava Casa Zodiacal habían sido radicales en el último tiempo. Desde que Alisa había llegado a la vida del escorpión que podían encontrarse alimentos comestibles, pero desde que se había embarazado podían encontrarse delicias en esta casa. Milo no había dudado, o tardado, en complacer los antojos de su esposa… aunque en honor a la verdad se puso consentidor de primera línea. Ahora que el pequeño Kyrus ya era parte del exterior, abrir el refrigerador de la casa de Escorpión era toda una aventura culinaria.

Al parecer Alisa estaba muy conciente de esto: hasta se había asegurado de tomar las precauciones debidas para ese día. La reunión semanal de Dorados sería en la casa de escorpión y la chica sabía muy bien que cuando eso ocurría, por lo general le vaciaban hasta la despensa (que había optado por cerrar con llave en estas contingencias). Por esta razón, Alisa hacía lo imposible porque las idas al supermercado coincidieran con éstas reuniones.

"Hmm¿Qué saco?"

Los dorados tenían una costumbre que no sé si describir como mala o sencillamente como compañerismo. Quizás se debía a que habían crecido juntos o porque sus maestros les habían enseñado que tal cosa era normal, pero cada dorado se sentía con el derecho y libertad de sacar lo que les apetecía de los refrigeradores de sus compañeros. No se medían: si no se cuidaban bien las cosas, éstas terminaban en el estómago de algún dorado más vivo, o bien en refrigeradores ajenos.

Esa era la gran pelea de Alisa, pero como que ya se había acostumbrado e incluso comenzado a jugar el mismo juego. Las ventajas eran bastante cómodas. Cuando le faltaba algo, podía revisar sin ningún problema las despensas de sus vecinos y sacar lo que le hacía falta. Cualquier cosa que le evitase subir y bajar escaleras era bienvenida.

"Tengo sed… tengo sed… ¡Leche!"

Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer tomó el cartón de leche. No me pregunten porqué quería saciar su sed con leche, no comparto cerebro con él, pero al verla, quiso probar este alimento. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó el cartón y se dispuso a beber.

"¿Huh?"

Un momento. Máscara se detuvo justo a tiempo. Allí había algo que no notó sino hasta que sacó el cartón de su lugar. Una pequeña jarra con tapa, de unos 200 ml, que no estaba muy llena, descansaba tranquilamente sobre la pequeña repisa. Tenía en su interior un líquido blanco y consistente. Máscara dejó el cartón de leche en su lugar y tomó la jarrita. Le quitó la tapa y la olió.

"… Hmm… Huele bien." Era lechecita. Sin más dilación, la probó. "¡Hmm! Esto Está Muy Bueno."

Esta era otra maña de los dorados, sin importar cuál. Bien podía ser Mu, bien Máscara o bien Saga. Todos sufrían del mismo mal. No solo les bastaba por saquear los refrigeradores ajenos, sino además eran exquisitos. Cuando veían algún alimento nuevo, lo probaban sin preguntar nada. Lo veían y en seguida se creían con el deber de catar dicho manjar. Esto a veces tenía buenos resultados, como cuando descubrieron el kilo de dulce de leche que Alsacia le había regalado a Camus (a quien no le dejaron ni el raspado), o bien podía resultar en desastre, como la vez que Aioria tuvo aquél encuentro cercano con el ají rojo molido que había en el refrigerador de Alde y que confundió con mermelada de frambuesa.

El León no le hace caso ni a su vista ni a su olfato, pues ambas cosas ni se parecen.

Máscara cerró el refrigerador y se quedó con esta pequeña jarrita en las manos. Le dio otra probada a su blanco contenido y decidió regresar con los demás. Hmm. No tenía mal sabor, para ser leche, era bien curiosa. Seguro era esa del tipo con extra-calcio, especial para mamás embarazadas o que estaban en lactancia. Milo se había vuelto loco comprando esa leche para Alisa. Le dio otra probada. ¡Era buena! Debía preguntarle a su compañero donde la conseguía, pues tenía que proveerse de un litro o dos.

"¡Qué buena leche!" Exclamó de gusto Máscara.

**Sala de la Casa de Escorpión. **

_En esos momentos. _

Teóricamente los dorados debían estar más pendientes de su trabajo y no de otras cosas, pero bueno, eso en la teoría. Había aprendices fugados que debían ser rastreados, debían resolver algunos asuntos perimetrales, pero todo eso parecía haber pasado a segundo plano.

¡Es Que El Bebé Se Veía Tan Pacífico Que No Podían Evitarlo! 12 cabezas estaban muy pendientes de él, le miraban con atención y en asombrado silencio. Kyrus dormía placido en su moisés, ajeno a cualquier cosa. Al contrario de lo que le pasaba cuando su mamá lo levaba al recinto de amazonas, sus movimientos ocasionales no generaban un coro de suspiros y gestos de ternura, pero esto no quiere decir que los dorados permanecían fríos ante el bebé. Claro, Kyrus les provocaba un retorcijón de tripas y un latido de corazón precioso, pero no expresaban sus sentimientos en forma sonora.

Ese día no solo era especial porque se realizaba la reunión semanal en Escorpión, sino porque además, era la primera vez que Alisa dejaba a Milo a cargo del niño… sin vigilancia femenina. Hasta ese momento, ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo de equipo al cuidarle, pero nunca le habían vigilado en forma individual.

A regañadientes Alisa había ido al supermercado en busca de víveres. Sofía y su mamá, Medea, la habían convencido tras mucha insistencia y solo había accedido a dejar al niño en casa luego de darle una tonelada de indicaciones a su marido sobre los cuidados a dispensar. Alisa nos salió más aprehensiva de lo que se esperaba, pero al menos estaba dispuesta a delegar funciones, por mucho que sus nervios la mataran. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo… tan solo había llamado una vez a casa y se resistía con fiereza para no llamar de nuevo.

Milo estaba fuera de sí: casi no se podía creer su suerte. Admitía que estaba un tanto temeroso al cuidar él solo de su hijito, pero al menos estaba dando la talla. Claro… él también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande. Sólo había llamado a Alisa dos veces para preguntarle algo, de lo cual se sentía orgulloso.

"¡Qué tranquilo es!" Comentó Saga de pronto. "¿No les da muchos problemas?"

"No. La verdad es bien tranquilo. No llora mucho."

"Eso no lo heredó de ti." Se rió Kanon disimulado. "Recuerdo que tú llorabas por cualquier cosa: hasta por los cambios de luz."

"¡Shhh! Kanon, lo despertarás." Gruñó Aldebarán. Es que Kyrus se había movido y fruncido el ceño. "El pequeño escorpión se porta muy bien."

"¡Claro que se porta bien!" Exclamó Milo con orgullo. "¡Hijo de tigre!"

"Mientras no herede tus mañas, todo irá bien." Dijo Aioria, casi hipnotizado por el niño. "¿Puedo Cargarlo?

**"¡NO!" **Exclamó Milo molesto. "Duerme¿Qué no lo notas?" Gruñó a modo de advertencia.

"Qué pequeña oreja." Comentó de pronto Afro. "Se ve tan frágil."

"¿Seguro que eres capaz de cuidarlo tú solo, Milo?" Preguntó Shaka preocupado.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Milo dijo de buen grado. "¿Por quien me tomas? Te aseguro que no me pondré a meditar en caso de emergencia."

"Resiento eso." Shaka no era un dorado feliz. "No se debe tomar el Sagrado **OM** tan a la ligera."

"Niños, no peleen." Intervino Docko con paciencia. "Milo es un buen papá, sabe lo que hace."

"La verdad no tengo idea." Afirmó Milo jovial.

"Nadie nace sabiendo, pero sé que podrás manejar bien los imprevistos por el bien de tu bebito." Aseguró Docko con un suspiro.

Se produjo otro silencio de encanto. Kyrus abrió un ojo y lo cerró, para proceder a estirarse. Suspiró profundo y reanudó su siesta. Milo le acarició la espaldita casi temeroso a que su niño se quebrase. Era verdad, a veces tenía tanto miedo de hacer algo mal como papá, que eso le bastaba para tener ganas de llorar con desconsuelo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, de algún lado sacaba coraje para enfrentarlo y dar lo mejor de sí. No sabía muy bien a qué se debía el milagro, pero no estaba dispuesto a cuestionarlo.

"¿Tendrá hambre?" Preguntó de pronto Saga. "Milo¿Sabes si Alisa llegará a tiempo para alimentarlo?"

"Dijo que trataría de llegar antes que le tocara la hora de comer, pero si se tarda mucho, dijo que le diera de la leche que dejó en el refri." Milo, confiado, se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué leche le darás?" Preguntó de pronto Máscara. "No vi fórmula en ningún lado."

Máscara había pasado un buen rato extraviado en las profundidades de la cocina de Milo, buscando algo qué comer. Todas las miradas recayeron en él casi en forma instantánea. El santo de Cáncer se encogió de hombros y bebió otro sorbo de la jarrita que llevaba en sus manos.

"A menos claro, que todavía tengas que preparar la fórmula." Dijo Máscara tras beber otro sorbito más. "Supongo que no le darás de la leche del cartón: no te lo recomiendo. Parece que les hace mal."

Mientras los demás dorados asentían en completo acuerdo con Máscara y no pocos regresaban su atención al bebito que dormía la mar de cómodo en ese moisés, Milo se quedó mirando a Máscara estupefacto. Algo no le cuadraba con el italiano… y ese algo comenzaba a inquietarlo.

"Máscara¿Dónde estuviste metido?"

"¿Hasta hace poco? En tu refrigerador." Explicó Máscara tranquilo. "Tienes mucha comida, pero nada sabroso, excepto esto." Añadió alzando la jarrita.

"¿Qué estás bebiendo?" Preguntó Milo comenzando a indignarse.

"Leche." Máscara frunció el ceño. "No me digas que te molestaste porque saqué algo de tu refrigerador, cuando…"

"Máscara, por favor, baja la voz o despertarás al bebé." Gruñó Alde por segunda vez, irguiéndose molesto. Los demás santos prestaron atención. Milo sacudió la cabeza, extrañado y definitivamente inquieto.

"Bah." Máscara bebió otro sorbo de la leche de la jarrita. "Si el crío se pone a llorar, pues que Milo le haga dormir, que por algo es su padre." Añadió y tras concluir con esto, bebió otro sorbo. Ya no quedaba mucha leche.

Entonces le cayó teja. Milo descubrió que era lo que no le cuadraba de toda la situación. Se puso de pie, enfurecido, hasta con el cosmo encendido. Shaka y Afro se aprestaron para poner al bebé a salvo y los demás a intervenir si algo malo sucedía… pero pese al repentino e inexplicable enojo de proporciones bíblicas por las que el escorpión atravesaba, nada malo ocurrió.

"¡HEY, ESCORPIÓN¿Qué Rayos Te Pasa¿Quieres Pelear?" Le tentó Máscara, tras beberse otro sorbo más.

El rostro de Milo se llenó de ira, pero al ver a Máscara beber este último sorbo, se contorsionó en una mueca de asco, luego se desfiguró en indignación y por último en condolido desagrado. Dejó caer los brazos e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no las hallaba.

"¡Esa Es La Leche De Alisa!" Exclamó por fin, asqueado, tras mucha búsqueda de los términos apropiados. Los demás santos, cautos, observaron a Máscara y a Milo.

"¡Ah! Tenía razón. Sí sabía qué era de Alisa." Máscara, contento por haber incordiado a Milo, tomó otro sorbo. "No sabía que la leche extra-calcio era tan buena. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?" Un tinte verdoso cubrió las mejillas de Milo. El santo se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

"¡No! Idiota: Es La Leche **DE** Alisa." Insistió el escorpión estupefacto.

"¡Ya no seas tan posesivo! El que no tome un poco de leche no la debilitará nada." Gruñó el santo de Cáncer.

Nadie entendía nada. Cual si fuera un partido de Tenis, miraron por turnos a Máscara y a Milo. Camus se rascó la cabeza e intervino.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué tanto rollo por un poco de leche?"

"**¿UN POCO DE LECHE?** Camus¿Sabes acaso todo lo que reclamó Alisa por ese **_POCO_** de leche? Parece que sacarse leche, duele." Milo se volvió hacia su mejor amigo, sin dejar de señalar la jarrita que Máscara aún tenía en sus manos, quien, como si quisiera fastidiarlo más, bebió otro sorbo de leche, casi acabándose el contenido. "Esa es leche **_DE_** Alisa **_PARA_** Kyrus."

"¿Estás diciendo que Máscara está bebiendo Leche _Maternizada_?" Tentó Mu con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No, estoy diciendo que Alisa se sacó esa leche por si a Kyrus le daba hambre." Milo entrecerró los ojos, angustiado. "No es leche _maternizada_… es leche **materna**, natural y sin preservantes de ningún tipo."

Ah sí. Máscara estaba bebiendo la leche que Alisa se había extraído. Miró unos instantes la inocente jarrita, la cuál casi estaba vacía, y la dejó sobre una mesita cercana con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Un pesado bloque de tenso silencio y sorpresa cayó _estrepitosamente_ entre los dorados. Nótese la hipérbole. El asunto es que al cabo del cuál y sin más demora, el santo de Cáncer escupió exageradamente el último sorbo de leche, y como si hubiera bebido agua de col, y se quedó viendo al cada vez más molesto Milo.

"¿Esto es leche materna de Alisa y me la estoy bebiendo así tan tranquilo?" Preguntó con la voz en un hilo. Casi no le salían sonidos de su garganta por la sorpresa.

Los demás dorados miraban espantados la situación y más de alguno tuvo que pellizcarse, pues no se podían creer lo que ocurría.

"Sí." Respondió Milo con una mueca de indignado asco. Máscara se puso azul.

"¿Por qué no le pusieron un maldito rótulo?"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?" Gruñó el escorpión.

Máscara iba a contestar. ¡Claro que lo iba a hacer! Pero no pudo. Una náusea le subió por su estómago, de forma tan veloz que tuvo que taparse la boca. Se puso a sudar como loco y apenas pudo encontrar la fuerza para echarse hacia atrás.

"No me siento bien…" Murmuró a duras penas antes de salir corriendo de la casa de Escorpión.

Milo se pasó las manos por el rostro. ¿En serio había pasado esto? Miró a su bebé, que milagrosamente seguía durmiendo con toda la tranquilidad que su pueril estatus le brindaba, ajeno a toda conmoción. Se rascó la cabeza, ansioso. ¿Y ahora? Si a Kyrus le daba hambre justo ahora¿Qué **MIÉRCOLES** le daría de comer? No tenía fórmula en la casa, no podía darle cualquier leche y Máscara apenas había dejado un resto en la jarrita.

Por otro lado… ¿Cómo haría para explicarle a Alisa lo sucedido?

"Oye Milo…" Dijo de pronto Saga. Como el silencio por fin había sido roto, todos los dorados se voltearon a ver… a un verduzco santo de Géminis. "Como que yo tampoco me siento bien. Vuelvo en seguida." Y al igual que Máscara, Saga salió de la casa, aunque más dignamente. Una gota orbitó la cabeza de Milo.

"Creo que necesito un vaso de agua." Añadió Aioria, que estaba algo pálido, mientras caminaba a la cocina.

"Yo… yo también." Confesó Mu, mientras le seguía. El lemuriano estaba de un bonito color púrpura que hacía juego con su cabello.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Gruñó Milo con toda la molestia del caso, agitando los brazos en concordancia.

"Este… no quiero echar más leña al fuego, pero…" Aioros tragó saliva y se rió nervioso. "Cuando llegamos… vi a Saga, Aioria y a Mu beber de esa jarrita en oportunidades separadas…"

Milo no se lo podía creer. ¿**_CÓMO_**, en nombre de todos los dioses, podía ser esto posible?

"¿Acaso Son Estos Unos Muertos De Hambre Que Comen Lo Que Ven Sin Preguntar Nada?" Preguntó lleno de coraje y con justa razón. Docko se encogió de hombros.

"Tan solo son curiosos." Afirmó.

Mejor yo no lo pude haber dicho… y ya saben lo que dicen por ahí: la curiosidad mató al gato. En este caso en específico… mató al carnero, al gemelo, al cangrejo y al león… para fastidio del escorpión.

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Ya saben niños y niñas, la próxima vez que abran un refrigerador ajeno y vean algo que les llama la atención, primero asegúrense de saber qué es antes de probarlo y no imiten las malas mañas de los dorados. Ojalá que ahora escarmienten y sean más respetuosos con los alimentos que no son suyos y que pueden tener un origen más bien curioso. Si escribí esto, es porque necesitaba reírme un poco de los santos dorados. No sé si les habrá gustado, espero que sí, pues yo disfruté mucho escribiendo sobre esto. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE! **


	13. Visitas al Médico

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica después de _Alicui in Amore Respondere_ y forma parte de la trama de _Omnia Disce! _El personaje de Selene, para que no estén muy perdidos, aparece por primera vez en _'Extremus Australis.'_ Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. De cualquier manera, las respuestas a reviews anónimas aparecerán en mi Profile.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de **Selene Ishikawa** es de propiedad de **Fanny Shadow**, y cuento con su autorización para utilizarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 60: Tendré un consejero de cinco años que será requerido para descifrar cualquier código que piense usar en mis malvados programas. Si lo descifra en menos de 30 segundos no será usado. _

_Nota Mental: Lo mismo para las contraseñas. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos." **

_(Omakes de las Cosas Cotidianas: Omnia Disce!) _

****

**Visita al Médico.**

Selene Ishikawa sintió una enorme vena pulsándole en la frente. ¡Qué caradura! No podía creérselo. ¿Acaso este tipo no entendía las indirectas? Tan desesperado no podía estar como para haber caído tan bajo. No es que le cayera mal, es que tan solo no se imaginaba cediendo a sus encantos, que no eran pocos. Para colmo, comenzaba a sospechar que tanta insistencia ya le estaba quebrando las defensas.

Eso le molestaba, no entendía porqué, pero le ponía los nervios de punta. Selene apretó la ficha y se quedó mirando a la enfermera con cara de haber mordido un ajo.

"¿Por qué dejaste pasar a este sujeto al área de los pacientes, Laura?" Preguntó de mala leche. "Hay personas que en serio necesitan la atención, no él." Reclamó con justa razón. Laura se encogió de hombros.

"Disculpa, Selene. Tú sabes bien que no lo habría dejado pasar por el Triaje en una situación normal."

"¿Es esta una situación _normal_? Son las 3 de la mañana y bien podría venir un accidente múltiple, con quemados, quebrados y moribundos como parte del…"

"Pero no hay nadie más esperando atención." Laura esbozó una sonrisa cómplice. "Es el único paciente. Míralo de este punto de vista: tiene que estar muy interesado en ti, como para venir a estas horas de la madrugada **sólo** para hablar contigo."

Selene suspiró agobiada. Laura, la enfermera, tenía razón. Dejó caer los brazos y se quedó viendo a la chica con resignación. Sus tripas comenzaron a retorcerse, como le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en él y algo de rubor se le subió a las mejillas. Se sentía culpable de tener este tipo de reacciones… o sea, este sujeto había sido en un tiempo enemigo acérrimo de los bronceados, a quienes quería como sus hermanos menores, y para colmo casi mató a Shiryu durante la batalla de las 12 casas… sin mencionar que era un cabeza dura como pocos…

Tan cabeza dura que el muy necio llevaba algo más de un mes tratando de llamar su atención.

"Selene¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? No te matará." Suspiró Laura rascándose la cabeza. "¡No Puedo Creer La Suerte Que Tienes! Las demás chicas, yo incluida, mataríamos por una oportunidad así." Reclamó la enfermera. "Si mi chico hubiera mostrado tanto interés en mi cuando…"

"¡Qué interés ni nada! Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él y lo sabe. No debería hacer estas cosas y aprovechar de…"

"¡Ya basta! No digas mentiras, Selene. **Sé** que te sube la presión cuando anda cerca y el otro día te comiste **TODA** la caja de chocolates que te dio y que supuestamente _tiraste_ a la basura. ¡No me dejaste ni uno solo!"

"Argh. Mejor dejo de perder mi tiempo contigo." Selene le dio la espalda a Laura y se dirigió al box en donde estaba su paciente. La enfermera sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Tú Puedes, Selene!"

Laura emitió una risilla al ver a su amiga tensar los hombros. Ojalá recapacitara. Aquél dorado se veía muy buena persona y en serio estaba interesado en la joven médico. Serían muy bonita pareja si tan solo Selene dejara de ser cabeza dura y diera un poco el brazo a torcer. Seguro lo pasaría estupendo con él. Cruzó los dedos y giró sobre sus talones.

"El dorado otra vez¿Me equivoco?" Preguntó otra doctora, llamada Rea Laurens, quien por las pintas parecía venir despertando de una ligera siesta.

"Así es, Rea." Dijo Laura. "Dijo que está _resfriado_ y pidió expresamente que Selene lo atendiera."

"Jejejeje, Selene es una suertuda." Rió la mujer de buena gana. "Ojalá se decida pronto, que si no, yo seré la que intente suerte con él… aunque con la mugre suerte que tengo, mejor ni me hago ilusiones." Comentó cruzándose de brazos. Por favor, no se lleven una mala impresión. Rea y Selene eran buenas amigas y el último comentario que la chica había hecho no declaraba una intención cierta, sino un inocente sarcasmo. Laura asintió con la cabeza.

"Tendrá mucha competencia, Dra. Laurens, que después de Selene, todas las chicas estamos a la espera."

"Me lo temía."

Selene sofocó un ligero estornudo y antes de abrir la cortina para comenzar a atender a su madrugador paciente, miró por encima del hombro y alcanzó a observar a Laura y Rea conversando y riéndose, seguramente de ella. Una gota le orbitó la cabeza y tras armarse de valor, no tenía idea porqué estaba nerviosa, abrió las cortinas.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi hospital a esta hora de la noche, Shura de Capricornio?" Preguntó de mala gana, con la peor cara que pudo poner. Aplicando la técnica de la sonrisa infantil e irresistible, Shura, que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en la camilla, la saludó.

"¿Estoy enfermito y así me tratas?" Le preguntó fingiendo reproche.

"Tú no estás enfermo. Estás loco." Selene dejó la ficha sobre la camilla y se cruzó de brazos. "¿No deberías estar cuidando Capricornio?"

"Hoy es mi día libre, por eso estoy aquí." Respondió el dorado con una galante expresión. "Y sí estoy loco… aunque eso es culpa tuya: mira las locuras que hago por ti."

"No me eches la culpa de tus alucinaciones." Selene suspiró de nuevo y suavizó el rostro. "No debiste venir tan temprano."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero para ti. Shura: no estás resfriado."

"Naah. Con tal de poder conversar aunque sea 15 minutos contigo, vale la pena."

"…"

"Porque es la única manera que se me ocurrió para poder hacerlo." Explicó Shura muy serio. "Cada vez que te veo e intento invitarte a algún sitio, siempre tienes algo mejor que hacer y te vas corriendo."

"… Sí, lo reconozco. ¿No captas la indirecta?"

"Fuerte y claro, pero me niego a aceptarla." Dijo Shura de buen humor. "Al menos deja que te invite a algún sitio y si no te gusta, me lo dices y dejo de molestarte."

"Eso hago."

"No, guapa, no lo haces." Shura se cruzó de brazos sonriente. "Al menos deberías darme la oportunidad y salir conmigo. Prometo portarme bien."

Shura esperó paciente, con la vista fija en Selene. Estaba inquieto, pero tenía esperanza. Era lo bastante cabeza dura, más incluso que la chica a la que intentaba cortejar, como para seguir insistiendo hasta que al menos Selene cediese y le permitiese al menos salir una sola vez a pasear.

Es que la chica se le hacía magnética, bonita, inteligente y dedicada. La había conocido luego de ese incidente con Caicaivilú, en el que había resultado mal herido y en serio que desde el momento en que la vio, que su corazón dio un vuelco extraño y no volvió a latir del mismo modo. Si bien al principio ni él mismo quiso aceptarlo, luego no le quedó de otra y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba buscando excusas y oportunidades para verla… claro que la chica siempre le huía. Hasta incluso le había preguntado a los bronceados por los gustos de la chica, que la conocían mejor, y que gustosos accedieron a ayudarle, pero ni con eso la impresionaba.

"No gracias, Shura. Tengo mucho trabajo aquí en el hospital." Le dijo Selene apenada. Es que ya le daba cosa decirle tantas veces que no… y como que ya quería decirle que sí, para variar.

El dorado la estaba ganando poco a poco…

"Sí lo sé. Yo también tengo mucho trabajo en el Santuario." Le retrucó Shura. "Pero me doy un tiempo para divertirme." Volvió a insistirle.

Selene sonrió casi por inercia. A este paso, Shura la convencería por cansancio. Casi se sentía culpable por sentir algo por el dorado. ¡**MOMENTO**¿Acaso reconocía la remota posibilidad de sentir algo por este santo tan terco? De nuevo sintió ese retorcijón de tripas y que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. ¡Argh! Esperaba que Shura no se diera cuenta de que se estaba poniendo roja como tomate.

"¡AHEM! Mi trabajo me divierte bastante, Shura. No necesito más." Se apresuró en decir la chica a la rápida.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó de pronto preocupado.

"Estoy estupendo¿por qué lo dices?"

"Te pusiste muy roja de repente."

Ay Madre. ¡Se dio cuenta! Selene sintió un vacío en las tripas. ¡Piensa Rápido, Piensa Rápido!

"¿Roja **_YO_**? Naah." Y sin perder más tiempo, se acercó al dorado, sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y le apuntó una lucecilla a los ojos para checar sus reflejos… y cegarlo de paso un tanto y que así no se diera cuenta. "Dime. ¿Qué has sentido? Mareos, dolor de cabeza, congestión, garganta seca, dificultad al respirar, sed… Dime."

"Siento un dolor."

"¿Dolor? Abre la boca y di '_ah'_… ¿Dónde te duele?" Continuó Selene, tratando de ignorar los preciosos ojos negros del dorado al que estaba auscultando. Shura le tomó la mano y se la puso por encima de su corazón.

"Aquí me duele."

"¿El pecho?" Tartamudeó la chica. Es que ese sencillo gesto, sumado al hecho que Shura no le soltó la mano, hizo que su presión se le fuera a las nubes.

"No, me duele el corazón… sobre todo cuando me dices que **no**."

Argh. Selene casi pone pies en polvorosa, pero se quedó paralizada en un solo lugar. Lastimosamente para su orgullo, se vio de pronto atrapada por los ojos del dorado y respirando a un ritmo con él. ¡Aaaaaayyy¿Por qué se queja tanto y resiste el embiste de aquellos sentimientos como si de la peste se tratara? Selene podía ver y sentir que Shura no le mentía. El chico iba muy en serio y se veía honesto. No era una mala persona, terca sí, pero no mala. ¿Qué tan malo sería darle una oportunidad? La chica se soltó y retrocedió un paso.

"Vuelvo enseguida."

Y en serio escapó esta vez del box. Shura se quedó allí y suspiró MUY profundo. Mucho. Fijó su mirada en sus manos y no pensó en nada.

Selene en cambio sentía como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima. Entró al baño unos instantes, ante las atentas miradas de Laura y Rea, que observaban de lejos, y salió con la cara fresca. Había tomado un sorbo de agua y lavado la cara. Regresó al box con ligereza, aunque antes de entrar, miró hacia dentro…

Shura se miraba las manos y no pensaba en nada. Selene trató de endurecer sus sentimientos y no dejarse llevar por nada, por muy guapo y honesto que se viese, pero la respuesta de su corazón fue tan sonora, que dio un molesto latido de protesta… que se reflejó en una sonrisa en su rostro.

La querían… era especial para alguien. En serio la querían y no le mentían. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Solo para ver como resultaban las cosas. Selene tomó aire y entró al box.

"Regresé. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Por supuesto. Verte es toda la medicina que necesito." Respondió con tristeza, pero sonriente. Shura aún no se daba por vencido.

"No seas así tan adulador." Dijo Selene sintiéndose algo culpable. Se sentó en la camilla, frente a Shura. "¿Te sigue doliendo el pecho?"

"Sí, pero me aguanto. He pasado peores."

"Eso me han dicho. También lo he visto." Selene suspiró y se puso de pie. Shura la imitó sin demora. "¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti?"

"Salir conmigo algún día. Sólo para charlar." Sin perder su ánimo, el dorado insistió en invitarla.

"Bah. Si ya te sientes mejor, entonces puedes… ¡Hmpf!"

¡Que Alguien Le Diga A Selene Que Deje De Quejarse! Más de una daría su brazo derecho por estar en su lugar en ese momento, pues Shura la interrumpió de improviso y la silenció con un beso en los labios de esos que dan envidia. Pese a su resistencia inicial, pronto la chica se relajó y se dejó llevar… Ni cuenta se dio cuando Shura la soltó.

Ahora el que estaba como tomate era Shura. No tenía idea de qué lo había impulsado a besar a Selene de es manera, pero bueno, ya lo había hecho y ni caso llorar sobre la leche derramada. Se llevó las manos a la nuca y observó en la dirección contraria a Selene, como niño descubierto a mitad de una travesura. La chica en cambio sentía que le habían vaciado el interior de sus entrañas y llenado el espacio con mariposas hiperkinéticas. Se llevó una mano a los labios.

Se sentía como de trapo. No era una sensación mala, todo lo contrario. Se sentía como un buen trapo, anestesiada y estupendo. Como que su producción de endorfinas se había disparado por las nubes en un solo instante y se sentía feliz… y torpe. No sabía qué hacer.

"Discúlpame si me sobrepasé. No quise faltarte el…"

"Salgo a las ocho." Balbuceó Selene en voz baja.

"¿Huh?"

"Mi guardia… termina a las ocho." Dijo Selene con timidez. "Por si esa invitación sigue en pie…" Añadió mirando al piso.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Preguntó Shura de pronto muy animado y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Vio que Selene asentía con la cabeza… y le dio un gran abrazo de oso contento. "¡Estupendo! Estaré aquí a esa hora y verás que lo pasarás muy bien." Entonces la soltó.

"No es para tanto, Shura, no exageres." Sonrió Selene, siempre muy tímida. La pobrecita ni siquiera sabía porqué se portaba así, pero no podía evitarlo. "¿Entonces vendrás por mi?"

"A menos que ataquen el Santuario, estaré aquí a las ocho. Gracias doctora: me ha curado de todos mis males."

Entonces Shura le dio la espalda y salió caminando, feliz de la vida, del box, silbando una alegre tonada. Sintiendo como el corazón le latía detrás de las orejas, Selene observó como el dorado salía de la sala de emergencias, aún idiotizada por los efectos de tan buen beso que había recibido. Laura y Rea se le acercaron unos 10 minutos después, llenas de curiosidad.

"No nos digas que no pasó nada, pues sé que pasó algo y de aquí no sales hasta que nos digas." Exigió Rea a la rápida y entusiasmada. Laura tenía los ojos llenos de estrellas y muy abiertos.

"¿Huh?" Selene las notó de pronto. "Este… no… no pasó nada… tan solo. Hmm." La chica cerró los ojos y esbozó la sonrisa más dulce de todos. "Me dio un beso." Confesó aún alelada. Rea abrió los ojos y la boca y Laura se apresuró a tomarle el pulso.

"Tiene el pulso un poco más acelerado, pero nada serio." Dijo de pronto Laura con una gran sonrisota. "Síntomas de un beso reciente." Confirmó juguetona. Rea se puso a reír de gusto.

"Hmm." Selene tenía una idiótica sonrisa en el rostro y no se le borraba.

"Vamos Dra. Ishikawa, ven conmigo y te llevaré a tomar un café cargado, que ya lo necesitas." Rea tomó a su amiga del brazo, quien se dejó llevar como dócil corderito. "Laurita, por favor, cualquier cosa nos avisas. Estaremos en la cafetería y a un beeper de distancia." Le pidió con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto Dra. Laurens."

Dicho y hecho, Rea se llevó del brazo a Selene con dirección a la cafetería con mucha facilidad. Laura suspiró de gusto y se dispuso a ordenar el box en el que Shura había estado y alistarlo para cuando llegase un próximo probable paciente.

"Bueno, supongo que el dorado ya tiene dueña." Pensó para sí con alegría. "¡Qué contenta me pongo por Selene!"

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** No es un omake sorpresa, sino uno de los precedentes necesarios para el próximo Fic (_Omnia Disce_!) que si Dios quiere, será estrenado el próximo martes 15 de Agosto. Sí, está bien, pareciera que saqué esta pareja del sombrero, pero se me hizo tierno que Shura estuviera tratando de conquistar a una chica. Al fin y al cabo que bien guapo que es y merece ser mimado por alguien. Sé que hay muchas que en estos momentos quiere colgarme por ponerle una chica a Shura, pero bueno, mírenlo del lado positivo: aún quedan dorados solteros… algunos, pero quedan y eso es importa. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE! **


	14. Sueños y siestas y otros 'males' de

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica durante _Alicui in Amore Respondere_ y es la respuesta a todos quienes me preguntaron acerca del momento en que Saga y Anneke quedan como pareja oficial. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. De cualquier manera, las respuestas a reviews anónimas aparecerán en mi Profile.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_En el fic habrá algunas situaciones que considero están un poco más subidas de tono. Por favor, se ruega leer con criterio y con el permiso de un adulto, si se es menor de edad. No es tan grave la cosa, pero si se sienten ofendidos, pido las disculpas del caso. _

_Por otro lado, dejé mucho a la imaginación, por lo tanto, usen sus neuronas e imaginen el resto. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos." **

_(Omakes de las Cosas Cotidianas: Saga y Anneke.) _

****

**Sueños, Siestas y otros _Males_ de la Vida Moderna. **

¡Que linda se veía cuando dormía! Saga aguantó la respiración y no se quería mover. Anneke estaba tendida en su cama, acurrucada y durmiendo una cómoda siesta. La había arropado con una manta y quitado los zapatos. Verla allí se le hacía como más frágil, como si fuera de porcelana. Se obligó a respirar y se acercó en punta de pies hasta ella. Se sentó al otro extremo de la cama, solo para observarla más de cerca y ver mejor sus bellos contornos.

Tan pacífica que se veía. Preciosa y tranquila. Saga arrugó el ceño. ¿Cómo podía decir esta mujer que no se sentía linda? No lo entendía. Para él no había mujer más bella sobre la tierra. Apartó un grisáceo mechón de su rostro y se recostó en la cama, frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Osó acariciarle la mejilla antes de acomodarse él mismo en los almohadones.

Saga podía pasar horas así. Perderse en esas curvas no era para él ni un problema ni una pérdida de tiempo. Sí, era verdad, al principio esto ponía muy nerviosa a Anneke, que con lo tímida que era, no sabía manejarle… pero al parecer la chica ya se había acostumbrado. Incluso hacía unos días atrás, le reclamó que había extrañado las caricias de su mirada (Bueno, no usó exactamente los mismos términos, pero así lo entendió el Gemelo Mayor)

Entonces frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, decidido. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con su amiga… pues digamos que tenía el secreto deseo que la amistad que mantenía con ella evolucionara hacia _algo más_. La adoraba con su alma y su único deseo era que le dejara permanecer con ella a su lado. No la conocía desde hacía mucho, apenas habían pasado unos meses del incidente con la serpiente y el problemita con el Caleuche… pero… pero… sabía que algo tenía que cambiar.

Compartir la cena con ella, los días libres y sus charlas; Los paseos por la playa y las historias de grandes batallas; Disfrutar con sus sonrojos o tan solo viéndola cocinar era algo que para Saga no tenía precio. Habían compartido en muy poco tiempo muchas cosas: desde penas y temores, hasta alegrías y sueños por alcanzar. El Gemelo Mayor se sentía más cómodo con ella, más ligero, suelto y relajado, y algo le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Cuando no estaba con ella, en más de una ocasión se había descubierto impaciente mirando su reloj, en espera de la hora de salida, para poder ir a verla…

¿Por qué, si la adoraba tanto, no se atrevía a decírselo? La amaba, verdad, pero nunca lo había verbalizado. Sí, él también era tímido, pero ya era suficiente y tenía que tomar la sartén por el mango, como el hombre que era. Esperaba cambiar todo esto, revertiría la situación en un tris. Nada lo detendría: no había venido desde tan lejos sólo para estar con ella, como tantas otras veces. Estaba decidido a hacer de esa visita algo especial.

Muy especial…

No quería despertarla. Anneke se había dormido, exhausta, ni bien la dejó sobre la cama, unos 20 minutos antes. Cuando llegó a la casa, se encontró con una escena extraña y molesta. Al parecer la chica sufrió de un filudo accidente casero y se cortó la mano. Como sangraba mucho, se asustó, y procedió a lavarse torpemente la herida en el lavaplatos, pero como la hemorragia no paraba, se asustó más y más y sin que pudiera controlarlo, sus poderes psíquicos se activaron y curaron su herida, cerrándola… pero esto dejó a la chica casi sin energía.

Al menos eso sospechaba, pues cuando entró a la casa, la encontró sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra el mueble del lavaplatos, pálida, sudando frío y al borde del desmayo. Su mano derecha estaba llena de sangre, lo mismo que su delantal, pero no había heridas en su piel. Bruno estaba histérico y ladraba sin cesar. Dicha escena le había dado un susto de muerte, en serio creyó que se moría, pero tras superado el pánico inicial, Saga reaccionó. Rápidamente la atendió, le dio un sorbo de agua y luego que se hubo calmado, la cargó en brazos y se la llevó a su cuarto, con el perro a la siga. Ni bien la dejó sobre la cama, Anneke se quedó dormida profundamente.

Saga suavizó el rostro y no más se dedicó a admirarla. Tal suceso sólo le había infundido más ánimos para declarársele, pasara lo que pasara. Osó acercarse un poco más a su silueta y se acomodó. Inspiró profundo el aroma de la mujer que yacía frente a él y ensoñó por momentos. Se atrevió a posar su mano sobre su costado, justo por encima de su cadera, como si tuviera intenciones de abrazarla. Cerró los ojos, adormilado…

"¿Saga?"

"Hola."

Anneke le sonrió y suspiró profundo. Se sentía muy cómoda, aunque cansada. Tardó en tomar conciencia de donde estaba ella y de la distancia que la separaba del dorado, aunque cuando por fin lo hizo, no le importó. Tan solo se ruborizó un poco, pero ni siquiera hizo el comentario. No le molestaba tener al santo tan cerca… por ella que se quedara allí para siempre o que se acercara más. Lo que en verdad la irritaba era tenerlo lejos.

Es que ella también guardaba sentimientos muy especiales por Saga. Haberlo conocido la había afirmado de a poco en su autoestima y por fin comenzaba a dejar atrás su infinita tristeza. Era verdad, Anneke sabía que Saga no tenía una personalidad fácil: el dorado era un amargo de ley, pero no era tan malo una vez que ahondabas en su interior. El santo de Géminis Mayor estaba tan solo como ella, pero era un buen compañero… y lo amaba.

Eso era como la descarga de una súper mega dosis de chocolate en su sistema, sin las molestas calorías. ¿Él también la querría de este modo? Anneke suavizó su rostro con pena. Tenía miedo de decírselo. ¿Y si desdeñaba de su cariño? Grandes dudas asolaban su mente… y entre ellas se mezclaba el miedo que sentía a que su corazón fuese roto.

Este santo de géminis, el mayor, era muy especial. A veces Saga se le mostraba como alguien muy distante y hierático, y de pronto como alguien muy cercano. Sentía que le conocía de toda la vida, aunque no era precisamente un peluche para abrazar. De repente tenía ocurrencias que la dejaban colgada. Daba besos increíbles, capaces de quitar el aliento y unos abrazos… ¡**_QUÉ_** abrazos!

Si le prodigaba tantos mimos como aquellos, entonces significaba que ella era así tantito especial para él¿no?… Anneke suspiró. Y hablando de mimos…

"¿Qué hace tu mano en mi cadera?" Preguntó Anneke muy seria. "¿Y qué haces en mi cama?"

"Te observo."

"Oh…"

Saga se mordió el labio inferior y retiró su mano de donde la tenía. Acarició las mejillas de la chica. Se armó de valor e infló los cachetes.

"¿Te molesta que esté contigo en la cama?"

"…"

"¡Vaya! Te pusiste roja como tomate."

"No¡No me puse roja!" Reclamó Anneke. Saga le dio un apretón en la nariz.

"Sí te pusiste muy roja." Le dijo juguetón. Anneke intentó alejar de sí la mano del dorado con la suya, pero éste se la atrapó. "¡Anneke se puso roja!"

"No seas infantil, tú también estás rojo." Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Saga le besó los dedos. "¿Huh?"

"¿Qué piensas de mí, Anneke?" Le preguntó Saga de improviso, sin darse cuenta que se había acercado un poco más a la chica.

Anneke abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Aaaaaah! No era una pregunta justa. A ella no le gustaba mentir, menos porque Saga nunca le había mentido, pero no sabía como responderle sin quedar en evidencia que… ¡Momento, Señora¿De qué importaba quedar en evidencia? Total, lo único a lo que se arriesgaba era a un corazón roto y… toda esta habladuría no le respondía como debía responder (condenadas sean _todas_ las redundancias).

Saga tragó saliva. Por momentos vio sorpresa en los ojos de Anneke, luego duda, decisión, temor y… decisión. ¡Qué ojos más lindos¿Por qué tenía que ser tan enfermizamente preciosa? La chica entonces le acarició las orejas.

"Tú lo sabes. _Gargamel_." Respondió por fin.

"¿_Gargamel_ yo?"

"Tienes un carácter muy duro de roer y sí. Eres gruñón como _Gargamel_… pero adorable. ¿Nunca viste esa caricatura de niño?"

"Jejeje… no me la recuerdes." Rió Saga nervioso. Inconscientemente sujetó la mano de Anneke, que aún le acariciaba las orejas. "Dime¿Qué es lo que sé?"

"Lo que pienso de ti." Susurró Anneke casi en un suspiro. El viento comenzó a ulular fuera y poco después oyó el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia. "Saga… para mi eres como un faro."

"¿Un faro de los buenos?"

"Me encantan los faros… los encuentro… ¡Mágicos!"

Minuto de silencio. Saga sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Anneke terminó de hablar. Estos dos parecían hablar más con el silencio que con las palabras. ¡Vaya! Esto le sería más fácil de lo que creía.

"¿Te puedo decir algo?" Saga posó su mano en el cuello de Anneke, como imitando las caricias que la chica le prodigaba. Se puso muy serio. "Hace tiempo que lo pienso… y no quiero que te sientas mal, pero… no… quiero seguir siendo tu amigo." Anneke frunció el ceño preocupada. "… Te… verás… es que siento algo por ti… y… el que sea tu amigo… no… no calza. Yo quiero… ser más que tu amigo…"

Anneke suspiró de alivio y cerró los ojos. Por momentos se había preocupado. Respiró profundo varias veces seguidas y apenas notó la fuga de lágrimas de sus ojos. Abrió los ojos y se acercó un poquito más a Saga… no mucho más, pues espacio ya no había.

"Y… ¿qué piensas?"

"Que en serio te pusiste rojo esta vez…" Sonrió Anneke tímida, mientras apartaba algunos mechones de la cara de su sonrosado dorado. "Y que si piensas así… pues… yo tampoco… quiero ser tu amiga." Añadió en voz muy, muy bajita. _"… Σ' αγαπώ_…"

"…_Κι εγώ, Σ' αγαπώ πάρα πολί, κοριτσάκι μου_."

Dado que más no podían acercarse, Saga besó a Anneke en los labios y la rodeó con su brazo libre. La chica tembló aprehensiva unos instantes, antes de regresarle el beso y tranquilizarse. Se interrumpieron por momentos. Cerraron los ojos y los abrieron, se miraron traviesos y se rieron. Se besaron de nuevo y juguetearon con sus manos. Estaban felices y tranquilos, a un punto en el cuál me declaro incapaz de describir. Pronto sus juegos comenzaron a subir de…

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!" **

Bruno saltó encima de la cama y de la pareja, ladrando con energía obviamente interrumpiendo el momento y arruinando el modo. Como que no le había gustado para nada que Saga tomara ventaja de su ama y decidido a cuidarla como siempre lo hacía, el viejo perro decidió intervenir. Se abalanzó sobre Saga y a punta de cabezazos lo empujó lejos de Anneke, quien no paraba de reír, antes de echarse justo al medio, muy molesto. La chica se sentó y se cubrió la boca.

"¡Bruno! Jajajajaja¿Por qué hiciste eso¡Jajajajajaja!"

"¡Perro!" Saga no estaba feliz. "¿Tenías que interrumpir justo ahora?" Reclamó de dorado de muy mal humor. Bruno resopló molesto. "Encima tienes la cara para…"

"Ya Mi Niño Precioso, No Te Molestes, Si Mami Te Quiere Mucho." Anneke, que no era nada lenta para mimar mascotas, acarició a su leal perro. Bruno en seguida rodó sobre su espalda para mostrarle la panza. "No Te Pongas Celoso, Que Eres Demasiado Bueno Para Eso."

"¡Anneke!"

"No te debes poner celoso tú tampoco. Menos de un perro como mi Bruno." Le aleccionó Anneke coqueta. "Es tan solo un perro." Saga se cruzó de brazos y piernas e infló los cachetes.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Saga cerró los ojos y logró esbozar una sonrisa. Anneke maniobró encima de la cama y se sentó junto a Saga, recostándose en su hombro.

"Míralo del lado positivo: te reirás de esto algún día." Dijo Anneke aún muy divertida. Saga sonrió complacido, la rodeó con el brazo y se dejó abrazar con la chica. "Ya terminaremos luego…" Añadió nerviosa y con recato.

"¿No podríamos sacar al perro y…?"

**"¡GUAU!"** Bruno ladró de improviso.

"No. Hace frío, llueve y Bruno está viejito." Dijo Anneke muy jovial y decidida. "¿Quieres algo para comer?" Saga le sonrió.

"Claro. Aunque luego te cobro la palabra."

"Lo sé." Anneke se puso de pie y tomó a Saga de la mano. "Vamos."

A tirones, la chica sacó al dorado de la cama y de la misma guisa se lo llevó a la cocina. Al cabo de unos momentos, y tras resoplar de disgusto, Bruno se bajó al suelo y salió de la habitación.

Mejor no perdía de vista a esos dos o se podían entusiasmar de nuevo.

¡Aguafiestas!

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Jejejeje¿Qué les pasa? Les dije que tenían que usar su imaginación. Bueno, espero que los fans de esta pareja estén contentos. En estos días me he sentido romántica sin motivo, he ahí que se explican los dos últimos omakes. Mañana 15 de Agosto es el estreno del próximo fic, que espero les guste. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE! **

**Brújula Cultural**… sé que la necesitan…

**Σ' αγαπώ** **(pron. '**s'agapó'): Griego moderno. Esto significa "_Te amo_."

**Κι εγώ, Σ' αγαπώ πάρα πολί, κοριτσάκι μου.** **(pron.** "… _ki egó. __S'agapó para polí, koritsaki mu_."): Griego Moderno. Significa "_Yo también. Te mucho, niñita mía."_


	15. Nuevas Técnicas Bajos Niveles de Azúcar

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica después de _Omnia Disce!_ Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 28: Mi monstruo mascota, ítem importante, aunque peligroso, estará guardado en una prisión segura de la cual no pueda escapar y en la cual yo no pueda caer accidentalmente._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de las Cosas Cotidianas: Entrenamientos.)_

**Nuevas Técnicas y Bajos Niveles de Azúcar.**

**Santuario. Cercanías del Coliseo.**

_16:23 pm._

Idril prestó cauta atención. Tenía los brazos a cada lado y no se perdía ningún movimiento. Estaban en los lindes del bosque de Athena y desde su ubicación, podía ver muy bien el Coliseo. Pocas personas pasaban por ahí. Los guardias por lo general evitaban los lugares en donde había santos, para así poder cubrir más terreno. A Idril no parecía importarle: su atención estaba centrada en el santo de Cáncer.

En vista que al momento de su muerte en 1743, Idril se había llevado muchas técnicas con ella a la tumba, y por casi dos siglos y medio, la Casa de Cáncer sólo contaba con esporádicas menciones a ellas en sus registros. Hacía unos meses, Máscara de la Muerte le había pedido si le podía enseñar las técnicas perdidas, que se supone que él, como actual santo guardián de la Cuarta Casa del Zodiaco, debería saber y dominar.

Accedió de mala gana, sin estar muy convencida. Idril tenía muy mala experiencia con aprendices, y enseñarle a un santo que ya contaba con armadura, se le hacía raro. Sin embargo, a la segunda lección la idea comenzó a gustarle: no tenía que darle entrenamientos físicos a Máscara, sino tan sólo supervisar muy pocas cosas y aclarar unas cuántas dudas respecto de lo que el dorado quería aprender. Era nada más una suerte de curso de perfeccionamiento.

A fin de cuentas, ya estaba entrenado y tenía una base de por sí muy sólida.

En esos momentos, Máscara estaba a unos 5 metros de ella, encarando un derruido pilar que se encontraba a unos 10 metros de distancia, que haría las veces de muñeco de prueba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su postura era muy relajada. Entonces elevó el brazo derecho tan solo un poco y extendió los dedos. Un resplandor grisáceo comenzó a formarse al medio de su palma y cuando esta luz abarcó toda el área de sus dedos extendidos, empuñó dicha mano y tras asumir una postura básica de ataque, lanzó su golpe, que según decía la teoría, debía dar de lleno en el estómago de la víctima…

"**¡Marea Profunda!"** Exclamó Máscara concentrado. Era la primera vez que ejecutaba esta técnica.

Idril entrecerró los ojos al momento en que la luz salió disparada del puño del santo directo hacia el pilar, dejando que una ráfaga le agitara los cabellos. La luz grisácea que Máscara había producido, al llegar a su blanco, se tornó azul oscura y envolvió el pilar antes de apagarse. Detrás de su máscara de mithril, Idril abrió lo ojos sorprendida.

"¿Te diste cuenta, Cangrejo? Pan comido." Comentó Idril mientras caminaba hacia el pilar. Máscara sonrió orgulloso de sí, sobre todo al oír el comentario de la elfa: eso bien valía como un cumplido.

Idril no se tardó mucho en llegar hasta el pilar, y menos tiempo se demoró Máscara en llegar a ver el efecto de sus esfuerzos por recuperar las técnicas perdidas que la elfa podría enseñarle y que sin duda él le enseñaría a su sucesor algún día…sin embargo lo que vio… lo decepcionó.

"¿Sólo un raspón?"

"Así es. Un mugre raspón." Afirmó Idril muy satisfecha. "Lo has hecho muy bien. ¡A la primera! Toda una hazaña." Le dijo con jovial honestidad. "Si sigues así, aprender el Golpe de Marea o la Tenaza Estelar no te será nada difícil."

Máscara se rascó la cabeza y no porque la elfa estuviera más alegre de lo normal (pues sabía que eso era culpa del Patriarca). ¿Cómo que un raspón? No podía ser, debía ser alguna broma. ¡Estuvo toda la semana anterior estudiando esta técnica nueva! Un raspón no podía ser el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

"¡Pero Un Raspón!"

"Jajaja, Le aventaste la Marea Profunda a un pilar por el que no guardas nada de cariño, y aún así obtuviste un raspón." Explicó Idril con misterio. "Es una buena señal: esta técnica está diseñada para seres vivos, no inertes."

"**¡PERO NO TRABAJÉ UNA SEMANA COMPLETA PARA OBTENER UN MISERABLE RASPÓN EN UN CONDENADO TROZO DE MÁRMOL!"** Reclamó Máscara a viva voz. Idril alzó las manos en señal de paz. "Espero que no pase lo mismo con enemigos vivos. ¡Qué Técnica Más Inútil!"

"Con cosas vivas, créeme que los efectos son diferentes." Explicó Idril divertida.

"Sigo pensando que es una técnica inútil." Máscara arrugó el ceño y bufó impaciente. "¿Estás segura que es una técnica de ataque?" Le preguntó a Idril, ladeando la cabeza. La elfa asintió.

"Marea Profunda **es**, en efecto, una técnica de ataque." Afirmó la amazona, cruzando los brazos. "No lo parece, pero lo es. Ya la sabes y te resultó a la primera. Date por satisfecho." Chistó Idril.

Máscara se acercó al pilar que había usado como diana de prácticas. El raspón que allí había era mínimo y no se condecía con sus esfuerzos. Se sentía decepcionado: esta nueva técnica que acababa de aprender, había requerido mucho estudio previo por su parte, que había incluido unas molestas y complicadas lecturas de textos del S. XV y XVI. Para colmo, la ejecución de la misma había implicado un gran consumo de energía, por lo que Máscara no lograba verle un uso útil.

Tanto devanarse los sesos, para un simple raspón en la piedra.

"No es una técnica de ataque para enemigos." Dijo de pronto Idril, apoyándose en el mismo pilar, sorprendiendo de paso a Máscara. "Es para atacar a tus seres queridos en casos de emergencia."

"¿Atacar seres queridos?" Preguntó Máscara curioso, juntando las cejas. "**BAH**. Qué bueno que tengo pocos."

"Le dije lo mismo a mi maestro cuando me la enseñó." Suspiró Idril, recordando aquella ocasión. "¿Te digo para qué sirve?"

"Más vale o la tacharé de mi lista de cosas que quiero aprender antes de morir." Máscara no se convencía de sus resultados. Estaba un poco taimado. Idril sonrió bajo la máscara.

"Supón que alguno de los dorados, Saga por ejemplo, ha caído víctima de la posesión de un dios con negras intenciones." Dijo Idril con seriedad. "O algún otro santo esté bajo los influjos del Satán Imperial del Patriarca o de algún otro ridículo que conoce aquella técnica, y que le obliga a hacer algo que no quiere, como asesinar a alguien." Continuó la elfa con calma. "O… quizás es un poco rebuscado, pero puede darse el caso, te topas con alguien, cuyos poderes están descontrolados más allá de toda razón, y que por más que lo intenta, no puede serenarlos…"

"Los primeros dos casos los conozco bien, pues pasaron no hace mucho." Gruñó Máscara cruzado de brazos. "Fue cuando tuvimos el problema interno con Ares." Rezongó aburrido y algo incómodo. "Lo demás… también pasó… excepto el último caso, que nunca lo he visto."

"Lo sé. Por eso di esos ejemplos." Refunfuñó Idril ceñuda. Tras suspirar, continuó "Un buen golpe de Marea Profunda les habría librado a todos ellos de los desagradables efectos secundarios de todas esas situaciones… sin lastimar a la víctima." Añadió, provocando la sorpresa de Máscara.

"O sea, si esta técnica no se hubiera perdido, si yo la hubiera sabido y si se la hubiera aventado a Saga… ¿Ares habría tenido que liberarlo de la posesión con la cuál lo apresaba?"

"Sí. En un periquete." Asintió Idril muy casual. "Marea Profunda habría liberado a Saga y de paso lastimado seriamente a Ares, al punto que no le habrían quedado ganas de volver a molestar al mayor de los santos de Géminis." Añadió Idril. "Se habrían evitado muchas cosas."

Máscara procesó en silencio esta información. Aunque hubiera conocido la técnica desde el principio de su carrera como santo… aún así no tenía idea como habría actuado cuando se percató de la posesión de Saga por parte de Ares. En su adolescencia había sido bastante… díscolo por decirlo de algún modo. ¿Las cosas habrían sido iguales a como se dieron después o habrían variado en algo? Nunca lo sabría… y tampoco la idea de especular se le hacía llamativa.

"Ya veo… ¿Por eso quedó este mísero raspón en este pilar?" Preguntó el santo de Cáncer curioso, para desviar su tren de pensamiento. "¿Por que no es un ser vivo, menos un amigo?

"El que hayas dejado raspón es notable." Aseguró Idril. "Ten en cuenta que la fuerza de Marea Profunda aumenta y disminuye, dependiendo de qué tanto quieres u odias a quien atacas." Idril, que había permanecido recargada contra el pilar, se impulsó hacia delante y se dispuso a marcharse. "Mientras más aprecies a la persona, la técnica más fuerte será."

"Este…" Máscara como que se había convencido un poquito más en las bondades de esta técnica. "No hablamos sobre el tercer caso…"

"¿El de poderes descontrolados?" Idril se encogió de hombros. "Es muy raro que ocurra… pero puede darse." La elfa arrugó la frente. "Es muy útil con los aprendices muy dotados, con hechicero o civiles que tienen poderes que no comprenden."

"O sea…"

"Quien tiene mucho poder que no conoce por completo, que no sabe manejar, o que temen usar… a veces pierden el control de los mismos y los abruma un día de furia, en que destruyen todo a su paso."

"¿No sería mejor matarles?"

"¿Y si tal persona es tu aprendiz, un amante, o un hijo?" Idril le miró por encima del hombro y cruzó las cejas. "¿Estarías dispuesto a matarle?"

"Si no queda de otra…"

"Siempre hay otra opción. Por ejemplo… Marea Profunda." Anunció Idril mientras se alejaba. "No la subestimes."

"Muy bien. No lo haré." Rezongó Máscara. Aunque pronto al santo se le ocurrió una idea. Se volvió hacia la elfa que no se había alejado mucho y le avisó. "Señora Idril¿Qué tal si le pide a su Excelencia…?"

"No le pediré que use el Satán Imperial en algo para que puedas practicar con personas." Idril le respondió tras detenerse unos segundos. "Mejor suerte la próxima vez." Le dijo antes de reiniciar la marcha.

Dejó a Máscara atrás y se alejó con su silencioso y casi elegante caminar. Aunque se sintiera contenta y más jovial, Idril no podía deshacerse de su gracia. Se sentía cómoda y relajada, cada vez más en casa. Reintegrarse en las rutinas del Santuario luego de casi dos siglos y medio de ausencia, le había resultado más fácil de lo que ella misma hubiera creído. Quizás era idea suya, pero eso era lo que sentía. Estaba muy contenta.

Siguió caminando tranquila, disfrutando del día, que no hacía tanto frío. Había dejado a Niké en el Coliseo al cuidado de Camus, y no esperaban su regreso sino hasta dentro de una hora y media más. De sorpresa llegaba antes: esperaba que no estuvieran enseñándole a aletear a la niña como la vez pasada. Al menos los dorados eran muy buenos niñeros… bueno, la mayoría por lo que había escuchado: el otro día iba a dejar a Niké con Shaka, pero Milo, Camus y Mu se habían puesto como erizos y le rogaron que no lo hiciera. No dijeron nada que pudiera perjudicar a su compañero, pero era evidente que el santo de Virgo era terrible como niñero. Tuvo que aguantarse los pucheros del güero, quién en verdad quería cuidar de…

Algo Dulce.

Idril se detuvo en seco y observó hacia ambos lados, curiosa. De pronto la sensación de algo dulce la abrumó. Sintió en eso un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos y en los labios y tuvo que inspirar profundo. Pestañeó un par de veces para enfocar mejor. Vaya. Nunca antes le había pasado. Debido a que el hormigueo aumentaba y le subía por los brazos y la cara, decidió sentarse. Con toda la dignidad y soltura que pudo, aunque no caminó en línea recta, se dirigió a una banca cercana en donde se sentó con bastante casualidad. Al cabo de un rato tuvo que inhalar una buena cantidad de aire. Enarcó ambas cejas y se quedó mirando las manos y tras unos segundos de análisis, llegó a una conclusión: no era un capricho. Necesitaba algo dulce.

Le había bajado el azúcar. Tercera vez que le pasaba esa semana.

Veamos… ¿Dónde conseguía algo dulce? Hmm. Idril se cruzó de brazos muy pensativa. Pastel de moras, alfajores, dulce de leche, fresas con crema, dulces de miel, facturitas dulces, medias lunas rellenas con nutella, avellanas o almendras confitadas, muffins con chispas de chocolate. ¡Chocolate! Maldito el día en que Shion le dio a probar chocolate por primera vez. ¡Le dieron ganas de comer brownies! O cualquier alimento con altas concentraciones de cacao.

¿Eh?

¡Vaya! Ya se sentía mucho mejor. Idril sonrió de oreja a oreja, se puso de pie y desperezó sus extremidades. Cambió de opinión: bien podía demorarse un poco, total, aún no la esperaban en el Coliseo. El riesgo que Niké aprendiera a volar no le parecía muy real de momento, por lo que podía darse una pequeña licencia. De pronto, le dieron ganas de ir a Atenas.

¡Es que había una pastelería nueva cerca del Santuario! Y por la pinta de los pasteles, tenía que ser muy buena. Tenía que probarlos o no podría dormir tranquila.

Y con esa idea en mente, la elfa enfiló hacia la ciudad.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** No es ni un omake sorpresa, ni se me ocurrió de repente. Es un omake que necesito: ocurre que hasta hace una hora estaba escribiendo el capítulo 14 del próximo fic y necesité de un Flashback… que me salió algo extenso, por lo que tuve que convertirlo en la primera parte de este omake. Lo cuál fue bueno, pues me dio la oportunidad de sacar solo lo esencial y ponerlo en el fic. El resto se desarrolla en este omake. La segunda parte, la relativa a la bajada de azúcar de Idril, se me ocurrió recién. Ni modo, sin querer queriendo salió un bonito y sorpresivo omake que ustedes pueden disfrutar **_YYYY_** tener en mente, pues es una clave para los últimos capítulos de '_Nihil Novum Sub Sole'_. Y sí… algunos de ustedes **SABEN** que mi Musa está con ataque de hiperactividad… lo cuál quiere decir que pronto terminaré el fic. Respecto a cierta escena de este omake concerniente a Máscara, (¡**Argh**! He repetido mucho _omake_ y _fic_: **TTOTT** Debo ampliar mi vocabulario) creo que en el episodio G, se da a conocer que el santo de Cáncer sabía muy bien que Saga estaba poseído por Ares, pues el mismo había presenciado en secreto algunas de las discusiones que el Gemelo Mayor sostuvo con la molesta deidad de la guerra brutal en más de una ocasión. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	16. Mientras Duermes… Te Acomodo La Almohada

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica durante los sucesos de **_Imago Mundi_**. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 26: No importa lo atractivos/as que sean ciertos miembros de la rebelión, probablemente hay alguien igual de atractivo que no esté desesperado por matarme. Luego, me lo pensaré dos veces antes de ordenar que un/a prisionero/a sea enviado/a a mi dormitorio._

_Por cierto… esto está algo… triste._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de lo Sin Corresponder: Shaka de Virgo.)_

**Mientras Duermes… Te Acomodo La Almohada.**

**Templo Principal. Enfermería.**

Acarició aquella quijada casi con temor a que fuera a despertarlo de pronto, y apartó sus dedos como si con ellos fuera a corromper la piel. No había podido evitarlo: nunca había estado tan cerca de él, y tanto tiempo, sin que le echase o que él huyese, lo cuál la tenía casi maravillada. ¿Quién iba a pensar que en medio de una crisis como la que estaba viviendo el Santuario en esos momentos, tendría esta oportunidad? Chantal sonrió tranquila y tras apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, optó por apreciar mejor al santo que yacía en esa camilla.

No había mucha diferencia a cuando estaba despierto. Shaka de Virgo siempre tenía los ojos cerrados, que solo abría en contadas ocasiones. Ella nunca le había visto el color de sus ojos. ¿Cómo serían? Debían ser preciosos, grandes e hipnóticos. ¿Serían verdes o azules? No lo sabía. Había escuchado rumores acerca que tenía los ojos azules, pero a ella no le constaba. ¿Y si los tenía color miel o ámbar? Quizás eran pardos o color zafiro. Lo más probable era que nunca lo supiera, pero no le importaba. La amazona suspiró y puso manos a la obra: después de todo, tenía muy poco tiempo.

El Santuario estaba en medio de una crisis. Hacía unas cuántas noches, un tipo llamado Nar atacó a Athena mientras dormía, hiriéndola cobardemente. Esto había provocado una alerta roja, y que muchos de los santos que se hallaban en los campos de entrenamiento fuera de Grecia, como ella, se dieran cita en el Santuario de la diosa, y se incorporaran a los turnos de vigilancia, como correspondía.

No podían darse el lujo de que atacaran el Santuario y que éste estuviera casi vacío, como ocurrió durante la última guerra santa.

Para colmo, hacía unas cuántas horas que su hermano mayor, Camus de Acuario, junto con su divertida cuñada y dos de los santos de bronce, habían desaparecido bajo una extraña arena azul, y nadie sabía de ellos. Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, Mu, Shaka, el Patriarca y los gemelos, que de un modo u otro podrían interferir con los planes de Nar a distancia, sufrieron de un extraño ataque que los dejó completamente inutilizados.

Al menos los lemurianos estaban concientes, aunque iban y venían. Tenían dificultades para respirar y ahora Mu estaba dormido. Los Gemelos y Shaka estaban casi en coma. A Chantal casi se le había ido el alma y los cabellos al piso cuando se enteró que su _Shaka precioso_ no volvía en sí. De hecho, Geist que estaba con ella cuando se enteraron de la noticia, tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que se diera un suelazo.

"Fui a buscar tu almohada." Dijo Chantal en voz alta, mientras inflaba dicho objeto. "Ya sé que no te gusta que entre a tu casa, pero también sé que tienes pesadillas si no duermes con esta almohada." Razonó la chica con alegría.

Chantal se volvió hacia Shaka y suspiró. Se acercó a él y tras meter uno de sus brazos por debajo de su nuca, le levantó la cabeza y quitó la almohada en la que hasta entonces reposaba su cabeza. Rápidamente se las arregló para ponerle la que le había traído, antes de dejar su cabeza sobre ella con sumo cuidado.

"Espero haberla inflado como te gusta." Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le arreglaba las cobijas. "No… no rompí nada, aunque me tropecé con esa pipa de agua rara que tienes y arrugué la alfombra. ¡Por poco no la rompí: no deberías ponerla tan a la pasada." Continuó divertida. Era como si esperaba que le respondiese… que se despertase… que la notara y que reclamara por su cercanía.

A Shaka no le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca de él. Por eso Chantal no podía acercársele mucho. La chica tenía que perseguirlo por doquier e insistir como nunca para poder siquiera saludarlo con alegría a la distancia. ¿Por qué no le gustaba? Shaka no le daba ni la hora y hacía esfuerzos increíbles por esconderse de ella. ¿Por qué? Si no creía ser fea…

… Algo torpe, pero no fea. ¡Tampoco era una debilucha! Había competido contra su hermano por la armadura de Acuario de igual a igual. Si no se hubiera tropezado con su propia trenza, incluso le habría ganado a Camus.

Chantal sonrió. Quizás era idea suya, pero el rostro de Shaka hasta se veía más descansado ahora que su cabeza estaba sobre su propia almohada. La amazona suspiró y sacó una manta de color blanco de su morral, con la que arropó al durmiente dorado. De pronto, sintió un latido raro en su pecho, una angustia que le asoló el estómago. Tragó saliva y apretó los ojos. Tenía unas ganas locas de echarse a llorar. Se obligó a sonreír, pero sintió que las manos le temblaban y que su sonrisa era opaca… algo húmedo le mojaba la piel bajo sus ojos.

"Espero que te sientas más cómodo… creí… que con lo ordenado que eres… hasta te…" Chantal prefirió callarse. Se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad, para retirar la mano unos instantes después. "_¡Más le vale a Camus hacer **PEDAZOS** al maldito que te hizo esto!_" Susurró en delicado francés. La chica tenía un acento muy bonito.

Suspiró profundo, observando con cuidado las facciones de Shaka. Verlo así le era tan ajeno que no le cuadraba. Para ella, el santo de Virgo era invencible, invulnerable. Era la persona más mañosa que conocía, y más esquiva también, pero ella le adoraba con todo, defectos y virtudes. En su torpe naturaleza se había enamorado de él y lo quería _tanto_ que hasta estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir… pero… verlo allí… no era algo que digería bien… sentía que se le desgarraba el alma de a poquito.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta… nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, ni te había hablado tanto…" Susurró, porque sentía que no capaz de hablar más alto. Las cuerdas vocales las tenía agarrotadas. "Bueno, nunca hablamos… ¡Es que estás siempre muy ocupado!" Exclamó sonriendo, sin reproche alguno, sino más bien inocencia. "Supongo que lo que haces es más importante que lo que yo… pueda decir…" Chantal calló.

Prefirió observar su sueño y dejar de molestarlo con su voz. No parecía que fuera a despertar pronto. En verdad Shaka no lo haría: no mientras Nar siguiera vivo. Tanto él como los demás continuarían en este forzado estado en tanto no le derrotasen.

Chantal cerró los ojos y los abrió con calma.

Bien se podría haber quedado allí para siempre, mirándole embelesada, enternecida. Shaka le parecía un ángel dormido. ¡Si tan solo sonriera para ella! Qué feliz sería… si tan solo ella no fuera tan torpe… si tan solo la notase… si tan solo no la subestimara… si tan solo la quisiera así un poquito… tan solo un poquito… una sola miga de cariño…

… ¡Ni siquiera eso! Chantal ni siquiera pedía que Shaka la quisiera así tan poco. Si tan solo… si tan solo… le sonriese una sola vez y no porque estuviera obligado… podría darse por satisfecha e irse para siempre…

… y hablando de tener que irse…

"Me tengo que ir…" Dijo de pronto Chantal, irguiendo la espalda de golpe. "Tengo que volver a las rondas ¿sabes? No me dieron mucho rato libre… ¡Ni siquiera debería estar aquí!" Rió nerviosa, y tras componerse, enfiló hacia la puerta, pero se regresó, como si quisiera abrazarle… pero se contuvo a la fuerza. "Recupérate pronto Shaka… y… por si no puedo despedirme…"

Chantal no terminó la frase, sino que se quedó con esa triste sonrisa en el rostro y en silencio. Giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Tenía que volver a las rondas…

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** No es ni un omake sorpresa, ni se me ocurrió de repente. Ocurre que Máscara le dio unas 300 tazas de café cargado a mi Musa y la pobre que ya estaba hiperactiva, ahora está colgándose por las ventanas, a una velocidad que hasta susto da. Espero no más que no se muera de un paro la pobre. Espero que les haya gustado: hace tiempo que quería introducir un poco mejor al personaje de Chantal, a ver si de ese modo logro de convencer a la necia de mi Musa que se abstenga de cierta situación que le depara. Ya sé que fue un poquito… triste (cruzo mis dedos para que no les haya aburrido), pero bueno… :_juega con sus dedos_: ustedes dirán. No tiene nada que ver con el fic… pero espero que no les importe. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas para mis omakes, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	17. Matilda

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica después de _Alicui in Amore Respondere_. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo noveno: Vestiré con ropas de colores brillantes y alegres, para sorprender a mis enemigos._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de las Cosas Cotidianas: Mu de Aries.)_

**Matilda.**

**Biblioteca del Santuario.**

_16:35 pm_

Matilda salió de la biblioteca echando humo por las orejas. Sus ojos pardos se entrecerraron y miraron a cada lado del pasillo. A su derecha y no lejos de allí, divisó algo que le podía servir. Hinchó pecho, empuñó las manos y avanzó de muy mal humor hasta su objetivo: una simple escoba. Entonces se devolvió a la biblioteca y se metió de golpe.

"**¡AAAARGH!"** Exclamó en cuánto atravesó el umbral.

Kiki asomó los ojos por encima del libro que tenía que leer y a duras penas aguantó la risa. Aquella joven pasó furibunda llevando una escoba en las manos y fue derecho hacia uno de los altos libreros que había en la biblioteca. Al joven aprendiz de Aries le causaba mucha gracia verla rabiando, mientras iba y venía por el lugar. Le proporcionaba una simpática distracción de la complicada lectura que Mu le había impuesto como castigo.

La chica estaba tan enojada, que bien podría haber hecho un agujero en la pared del coraje. Se acercó a un librero en específico y lo fulminó con la mirada. Dejó la escoba a un lado, y tras sujetar la escalerilla, comenzó a escalarla para así llegar al nivel más alto de las repisas. Una vez allí… se vio cara a cara con su némesis.

El infame Ladrillo Negro. Nombre despectivo con que los demás abogados identificaban aquél ejemplar. Era un libro gordo, grande, efectivamente negro y de tapas gruesas. En su portada, en elegantes caracteres dorados se podía leer el siguiente título: "Las Dos Espadas: Doctrina Gelasiana del Poder." En aquella repisa era el único libro, que descansaba con inerte inocencia sobre la madera.

"¡Te Metiste Con La Universitaria Equivocada, Libraco!" Siseó Matilda al tiempo que se agachaba lo suficiente para levantar la escoba.

Tal como si quisiera apresar al libro en su lugar, la chica se sirvió de la escoba para sujetarlo… y lentamente comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia ella. Matilda aguantó la respiración. ¡Ya casi! Un poco más y era suyo…

Kiki, que no se perdía detalle, sonrió travieso y entrecerró los ojos… y con rápido ademán de su dedo índice, usó la telequinesia para mover el libro que Matilda quería con tanto afán, alejándolo del alcance de la mano de la chica.

"**¡WAAAAAAAA!"**

Matilda no se lo creía. Una vez más el Ladrillo Negro se movía como por voluntad propia. El libro en cuestión se deslizó por encima de la madera hacia la derecha, lejos de su alcance. Maniobrando con la escoba, y frunciendo el ceño, Matilda trató de impedir la huída del libro, pero Kiki se encargó de que no lo lograse.

"**¡Ven Aquí, Ven Aquí, Mugroso Montón De Celulosa!"**

Como sintiéndose ofendido, o más bien porque a Kiki le pareció gracioso, el libro embistió contra ella, burlándose de los manotazos, insultos, y golpes que Matilda le daba. Los aspavientos eran cada vez mas complicados, sobre todo porque la chica tenía un palo de escoba que más que ayudar, estorbaba en su cruzada de sacar el libro de la biblioteca. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

No habría sido una caída digna.

"¡Ya Verás! Te Fotocopiaré **ENTERO** Cuando Te Atrape. ¡Al Tártaro Con Los Derechos De Autor!" Amenazó divertida. Matilda se sentía un poco ridícula discutiendo con un libro, pero hasta ella tenía un límite. El Ladrillo Negro, embistió hacia ella y tras abrirse, agitó sus páginas delante de la nariz de la chica… que por poco no se fue de narices al suelo. "¡**KYAAA**, No Hagas Eso! Casi Me Botas."

Matilda se sujetó del librero para no caerse al suelo. Cuando se hubo serenado, miró con ansias asesinas al libro, que se había quedado quieto. ¿Dónde Había Un Incinerador Cuando Se Lo Necesitaba? Kiki, por si acaso, fingió que se concentraba en su lectura, aunque no tenía motivos para hacer tal cosa: la chica poca atención le daba. Toda su concentración estaba enfocada en su lucha con el libro. Sus cabellos, de color magenta oscuro y que se supone tenían que estar atados en un moño perfecto, ya se habían rebelado e intentaban liberarse. Matilda respiró tres veces, muy profundo. Se mordió la lengua para mayor concentración y lentamente estiró la mano.

**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM.**

Una vez más, Matilda falló en su intento de sujetar el libro, que quedó fuera de su alcance hacia su derecha. Se sopló el flequillo, bajó al suelo por la escalerilla y por quizás décima vez, la acercó hasta donde suponía que estaba el libro. Nuevamente, volvió a escalar para alcanzar la parte superior del librero.

El Ladrillo Negro parecía burlarse de ella… y el aprendiz de Aries que leía por castigo lo estaba pasando en grande.

"Bien Libro: Dejemos las cosas en claro. Te Caigo Mal, Es Cierto, Aunque Nunca Te He Hecho Nada. Tampoco me agradas." Le dijo Matilda, muy seria. "Ambos Queremos Acabar Con Esto: Deja Que Te Lleve Al Departamento Jurídico **_Y YA_**. Te Libras De Mi. ¡Si Ni Siquiera Soy Yo Quien Te Quiere Leer!" Un enorme puchero afloró en los labios de la chica. "¡Por Favor, No Me Hagas Rogarte, Yo Quiero Ser Tu Amiga! Deja Que Te Lleve, Te Lo Pido por lo que más quieras."

Hay que estar muy desesperada para llorarle penas a un libro.

Apenas ahora Matilda comenzaba a entender qué significaba estar en el Santuario. Todos quienes la habían precedido, decían que era un lugar en el que había que estar preparado para todo. Ella era estudiante de Leyes y cursaba el cuarto año de carrera. Uno de sus profesores, el Señor Demetrios Vardalos, era uno de los abogados más destacados de toda la Unión Europea, doctor en derecho internacional y por ende toda una eminencia. Además, era uno de los abogados que conformaban el elitista grupo de especialistas que se encargaba del área legal y judicial del Santuario de Athena. Cada año, este abogado elegía al mejor alumno de cuarto año como su ayudante… y este año, la elegida había sido Matilda.

El chico que había precedido a Matilda en el puesto, que ahora cursaba el último año de carrera, le había dicho que siempre tuviera en mente dos cosas mientras estuviera en el Santuario: que siempre estuviera alerta y que no se quejase de nada, pues la pasantía que había ganado, consistía en hacer todo el trabajo tedioso que los otros abogados, incluido el profesor Vardalos, no querían hacer, como confeccionar fichas, resumir textos jurídicos tediosos, contestar el teléfono, servir café, procesar los formularios de reclamos y atender las quejas de los santos.

Todo eso se había cumplido y con creces. Matilda en su vida había preparado tanto café ni visto tantas malas caras ni escuchado los más inverosímiles reclamos y las más insólitas quejas. Al menos estaba aprendiendo mucho, lo cuál nunca era malo. Eso sí… por culpa de **Este Condenado Montón De Hojas Viejas** comenzaba a detestar la Biblioteca y se lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar.

"¡Ven Aquí, Infeliz!" Matilda intentó sujetar el libro, pero éste se le escapó otra vez. Para colmo, comenzó a flotar en el aire, y a rodearla en forma cómica. "**KYAAAAA. ¡QUIETO, QUIETO!**"

No. Matilda se equivocaba. No era al libro al que tenía que convencer de dejar los juegos, sino al joven lemuriano que cumplía castigo, pero eso no lo sabía. Kiki lagrimeaba de risa tan solo ver como la chica trataba a toda costa de tomar el libro entre sus manos y espantarlo como si fuera una mosca.

"_Jejejeje… Lástima que me quitaron el celular._" Se lamentó Kiki para sus adentros. "_Habría sacado fotos geniales._"

Kiki es un pequeño diablo. El que Matilda hiciera cómicos aspavientos por conseguir su objetivo le estaba brindando una tarde de lo más agradable. No entendía nada de lo que Mu le había mandado a leer, algo relativo a la empatía, pero digamos que terminar la lectura no era su prioridad. Tan entretenido estaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la hora de tope para entregar el resumen de la lectura se estaba venciendo y que Mu ya se estaba acercando con toda calma a la biblioteca.

Entonces sucedió.

"¡Ratas!"

Matilda, en su afán por atrapar y esquivar el libro volador, se impulsó hacia atrás con escalerilla y todo. La inercia entonces entró en acción y la jaló hacia el librero que estaba a sus espaldas, lo cuál provocaría una caída hacia atrás con efecto dominó. Kiki se puso serio e impulsó la escalerilla con telequinesia hacia delante… por desgracia, Matilda tuvo una idea parecida, pues se impulsó ella misma con su cuerpo hacia el librero que tenía en frente…

**¡PLAAAAAAAAAF!**

"**¡AAAAAY!"** Exclamó de dolor la pobrecita cuando se estrelló contra el librero…

… Que debido al golpe y al repentino peso añadido, comenzó a ladearse y a caer. Kiki se puso de pie con los ojos muy abiertos y apretó la quijada: Matilda a duras penas se había sujetado del librero y éste en su caída botaría a los demás, el desgraciado efecto dominó, cumpliendo inevitablemente la cruel ley de la gravedad. Kiki de Aries intentó detener la caída, pero bueno… es no más un aprendiz

"**¡KIKI!"**

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Los libros se cayeron de sus lugares, levantando polvo. La escalerilla se deslizó hacia un costado y Matilda perdió su punto de apoyo y comenzó a patalear. El librero por fin se estrelló con otro más y por ende, éste también comenzó a caer. La chica cerró los ojos y se preparó para un feo golpe y posterior caída.

Debió haber contratado un seguro médico.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo… o eso le pareció a Matilda. Abrió un ojo con temor. Es que el estruendo de pronto había cesado y ella junto con el librero ya no estaba en movimiento. Abrió los dos ojos de golpe y exhaló una sorda exclamación. ¡Estaba quieta! Pero en un ángulo de unos 45 grados respecto del suelo. Los demás libreros también se habían detenido en una pose poco natural. ¡Ya se debería haber estrellado! No era posible¿Cómo podía pasar esto?

"¿Qué Pasa?" Preguntó en voz alta y un poco temerosa.

Entonces el librero comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero no para caer, sino para regresar a su posición original, al igual que los demás muebles. Matilda quedó colgando y pese a su precaria situación, lo único que ocupaba su mente era otra cosa… y la verdad, no sé porqué estando colgada del librero, justo ese pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

"_¡Por Todos Los Cielos! Estoy Con Falda. ¡Se Me Ven Las Pantaletas!"_ Pensó con pánico enconado, mientras juntaba las piernas y echaba lagrimones por los ojos. "_¡QUÉ PENA TENGO!"_

No se rían de Matilda. En situaciones precarias yo he tenido pensamientos más estúpidos que ese. Con el corazón latiendo a 8 mil por hora, hasta se había olvidado del infame libro, comenzó a tragar bocanadas de aire que poco hacían por serenarla. ¿Cómo se supone que bajaría? Estaba usando tacones, si saltaba seguro se tronaba los tobillos. ¿Por qué tenía que usar tacones? Detestaba los trajes tan formales de oficina. ¿Por qué no podía ir a esa pasantía usando su ropa normal?

"Señorita, si se tranquiliza, puedo ayudarla a bajar." Dijo una voz masculina.

"**¡NO TE ACERQUES!"** Exclamó Matilda de pronto. "**Cierra Los Ojos**¿Qué No Ves Que Estoy En Una Pose Muy Precaria?" Lloriqueó.

Mu giró sobre sus talones en el acto y bajó la cabeza, con recato. El santo de Aries había entrado a la biblioteca justo en el instante que los libreros, junto con Matilda, habían comenzado a caer, y él había sido quien detuvo la caída. Tras intercambiar una mirada con Kiki, que le miró todo lo inocente que pudo, se acercó a los libreros, dispuesto a ayudar a la chica que colgaba.

Pero claro, no se había dado cuenta que estaba usando falda, y cuando sí lo hizo… se ruborizó por completo.

"No, No Se Preocupe, No Estoy Mirando, Nada Más Quiero Ayudarla."

"¿Cómo Sé Que No Estás Mirando?"

"Tiene mi palabra."

"Con Todo Respeto, **¡Eso No Me Asegura Nada!**" Matilda estaba muy nerviosa. Mu, que como buen y tímido caballero que era no estaba mirando, sintió una gota en la cabeza.

"No sé qué responder, pero tendrá que confiar en mi." Mu levantó las manos en señal de paz. "Tan solo quiero ayudarla a bajar."

"¿Y Como Piensas Bajarme?" Exigió Matilda, que no lograba serenarse. ¡Oigan! Es importante para una chica defender su ropa interior de miradas no deseadas. "¿Traerás Una Escalera?"

"No." Mu tragó saliva. Cruzó por momentos una mirada con Kiki, quien observaba divertido. "Tengo mis métodos… daré un paso lejos del librero y usted… soltará la madera y se relajará."

"**¿QUÉ ME SUELTE?** Oye, Yo Sé Que No Es La Gran Caída, Pero Si Quisiera Saltar, Ya Lo Habría Hecho Hace Rato." Reclamó Matilda.

"No dije que saltaría." Mu se alejó un paso del librero. "Dije que se relajara."

Matilda observó hacia donde estaba sujeta. Justo por la parte superior del librero, que tenía 3 metros de alto. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los ojos bien cerrados. Aguantó la respiración. ¡Estaba en el Santuario! No era una situación normal, ya había visto cosas más raras, incluidas las del libraco ese por el que la habían enviado. ¿Qué perdía con dejarse caer? Si hasta tenía los dedos doloridos y agarrotados. Matilda abrió las manos y se impulsó hacia atrás.

"Eso es. Ya la tengo." Le dijo Mu.

"¡Pero…!"

La chica no se lo creía. En vez de caer directo al suelo, fue sujetada en la mitad del aire por una fuerza invisible y lentamente flotó hasta que sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo. Su sorpresa era mayúscula, tanto que creyó que nunca podría cerrar bien los ojos. Matilda se llevó ambas manos al corazón y tras unos momentos, se alejó del librero como si este fuera un objeto lleno de maldad. En su huida, chocó contra Mu.

"¡Ay, perdón!"

"¿Está bien?"

Mu y Matilda cruzaron miradas y en seguida volvieron la vista al suelo o la pared. El santo de Aries suspiró profundo y se llevó las manos a las caderas, observando el desorden de libros que había regado por el suelo y que no había recogido a propósito. Le echó otro vistazo a la chica, que miraba el revoltijo de libros desesperanzada.

"¿Está con los abogados?" Le preguntó Mu.

"Sí… este, no soy abogada todavía, soy no más alumna."

"Ya veo." Mu sonrió condolido. "¿La tienen para los mandados, verdad?" Matilda suspiró.

"Algo por el estilo." Dijo la chica mientras se arreglaba sus ropas. "Vine por el Ladrillo Negro, pero… digamos que el libro se resiste a salir de aquí." Curioso, y tras mirar rápidamente de reojo a Kiki, que de pronto había descubierto que su lectura era muy interesante, Mu le sonrió a Matilda.

"¿Por qué dices que se resiste a salir?" El santo de Aries se quedó mirando los libreros. "¿Tiene que ver con su _percance_ de hace un rato?" Matilda asintió apenada.

"Seee, se resiste mucho. ¿Sabes si está poseído o algo? Es que no dejaba de moverse y no podía sujetarlo." Explicó rascándose el cuello… y como descubrió que su peinado estaba hecho un desastre, procedió a tratar de componerlo. "Hasta le rogué que me dejara tomarlo."

"Ya veo." Mu adoptó una pose pensativa. "El Ladrillo Negro… ¿Ese de la teoría de las dos espadas?"

"Sí…" Matilda se rascó la cabeza. "Creo que tendré que buscarlo entre ese desorden.

"No será necesario."

Mu, con un ademán cansino, se quedó mirando los libros revueltos y tras un ademán con su cabeza, el libro que tantos problemas le había dado a Matilda se elevó en el aire y flotó hasta las manos de la chica, quien anonadada estiró los brazos para sujetarle.

"¡Por Fin, Por Fin!" Exclamó agradecida. "¿Cómo lo convenciste?"

"Ocurre que en esta biblioteca hay un diablillo rojo que le gusta jugar cuando no debe." Explicó Mu tan campante. Kiki, optó por ocultarse tras su lectura, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible. "Es un problema, lo desordena todo y no deja nada en su sitio. Al menos me hace caso, y me aseguraré que no vuelva a jugarle bromas. Puede estar tranquila."

"Vaya." Matilda miró a Mu de hito en hito, mientras abrazaba el libro. "Supongo entonces que debo creerle." La chica le sonrió. "Tengo que irme, que ya me deben estar echando de menos. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme."

"No es nada, el gusto es mío."

"Hasta pronto."

Matilda se despidió con un ademán de cabeza y salió corriendo de la biblioteca en dirección de las oficinas del Departamento Jurídico, que no quedaban muy lejos. Mu pestañeó un par de veces y tras esbozar una sonrisa, agitó su mano en señal de despedida. Al cabo de unos minutos, se cruzó de brazos y se volteó hacia los libros que no había recogido adrede.

"Mi Maestro tiene una _nooooovia_." Se burló Kiki de pronto, siempre muy juguetón. "¿Por qué no la invitó a salir? Por último que le hubiera preguntado el nombre." Mu miró de reojo, molesto, a su aprendiz.

"Creí que ya habías superado la etapa en la que tenía que vigilar tus castigos, Kiki."

"No me cambie el tema, Maestro." Dijo Kiki con aires señoriales. "Ni siquiera le preguntó el…" Mu le propinó un coscorrón. "¡**OOOUCH**¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"Por sospecha." Mu entrecerró los ojos. "¿Con que un libro que se desliza solo, eh? Supongo que eso tiene una explicación."

"Debe tenerla: quizás hay fantasmas en la Biblioteca." Gruñó Kiki, mirando hacia otro lado. "El edificio es antiguo."

A Mu no se le movió ni un solo músculo. Desde hacía un tiempo que Kiki estaba algo difícil para manejar. Tenía que ser la edad, no le veía otra respuesta. El santo de Aries negó con la cabeza y reprimió sus deseos de darle un zape a su aprendiz.

"Tienes razón, no le pregunté el nombre a esa chica. Pero eso es algo que pienso solucionar."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Kiki con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí. Iré al departamento jurídico y le preguntaré por mientras regresas todos los libros a su lugar." Anunció Mu relajado. "Y terminas tu lectura."

"**¿QUÉ?** Pero No Puedo Hacer Todo Eso En Tan Poco Rato."

"Debiste pensarlo antes."

Mu se encogió de hombros y con paso calmado se dirigió a la salida de la Biblioteca. Kiki observó a su Maestro de muy mal talante y siguiendo un tonto impulso, tomó un libro cercano y se lo lanzó a la cabeza a Mu… sin embargo el librito se detuvo a centímetros de su objetivo y cayó al suelo con las tapas abiertas.

"Y Kiki…" Rezongó Mu como abatido. "Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda. Te lo he dicho un montón de veces." Le explicó casi aburrido.

"¡No Es Justo! No Puedo Ordenarlo Todo Yo Solo. ¡EXIJO UNA…!"

"Te recomiendo que no continúes." Le advirtió Mu sin siquiera mirarlo. "Yo que tú comenzaría a ordenar, que el tiempo vuela."

Y sin dar más explicaciones, el santo de Aries abandonó la biblioteca. Kiki, infló los cachetes y pateó una piedra imaginaria. ¡Pobrecito! Resultó doblemente castigado… aunque digamos que se lo buscó.

"Me lleva…" Refunfuñó de mal humor.

¿No son adorables los pre–púberes?

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Digamos que Mu comienza a experimentar las delicias de convivir con un crío que está entrando en la pre–pubertad. Mis condolencias, pero que no se queje, que todos tenemos que pasar por eso al menos una vez en nuestras vidas… y que por lo menos conoció una chica a quien no le preguntó su nombre. Sin querer queriendo, Kiki le dio una inesperada mano a su maestro. Ojalá que el personaje de Matilda les haya caído bien… y sí… Mi Musa sigue bajo los nefastos efectos del exceso de cafeína. Si sigue así, tendré que llamar a Apolo para que la calme y eso no me gusta (el tipo es un lanzado **u.ú**). En fin… de nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas para mis omakes, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	18. ¿Alucinaciones?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica después de _Omnia Disce!_, y antes de _Nihil Novum Sub Sole_. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Décimo: No interrogaré a mis enemigos en el Santuario interior de mi fortaleza de maldad; un pequeño hotel alejado de mis fronteras funcionará igual de bien. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos." **

_(Omakes de las Cosas Cotidianas: Rondas Nocturnas.) _

****

**¿Alucinaciones? **

**Santuario de Athena. **

_23:56 pm _

Ah, la noche. Debido a la luna llena, que resplandecía con fuerza, apenas se veían las estrellas, pero había tanta paz que eso de poco importaba… A Shura le traía sin cuidado: la luz de la luna le permitía hacer mejor su trabajo, al permitirle una visión más amplia de fácil de sus alrededores. Caminaba tranquilo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en Selene y en todas las cosas lindas que le habían pasado en su vida. Nada perturbaba al santo de Capricornio, ni siquiera el sonido de sus propios pasos.

Se detuvo unos segundos y giró la cabeza en dirección del reloj de fuego. ¡Vaya! Su turno había terminado hacía unos 10 minutos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se dice que cuando uno disfruta de lo que hace, es como si no trabajara en lo más mínimo. Shura desperezó los brazos e infló el pecho. Decidió dar una última vuelta antes de regresarse a casa a descansar: no tenía apuro alguno, ni estaba cansado.

Nuevamente con el mismo silencio y despreocupación, Shura reinició la marcha. No lo lastimaría a él ni a nadie que diera una última vuelta¿Verdad? Además la noche estaba demasiado preciosa como para encerrarse tan pronto. Miró al cielo de nuevo y a la intensa luna: seguramente Alde ya había comenzado su turno hacía un rato. Ojalá que se cruzara con él, pues tenía que avisarle de que había sacado a dos borrachos que habían traspasado los límites del Santuario sin darse cuenta… además tenía algo de hambre. Para nadie era un misterio que el Santo de Tauro siempre llevaba galletas con él a las rondas nocturnas.

"¡Shura!" Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

El dorado giró sobre sus talones al reconocer la voz de Aioros. Su mejor amigo se acercaba a él muy contento. Cuando llegó junto a Shura, le ofreció una de las cervezas que llevaba.

"¡Qué linda noche!"

"No gracias, que estoy de guardia."

"¿De Guardia? No me vengas con eso." Aioros le señaló al reloj de fuego, sin que su ánimo disminuyese en algo. "Tu turno terminó hace unos 15 minutos, así que puedes beber. ¡Vamos, no te hagas de rogar!" Le dijo mientras ponía una de las latas en sus manos. Shura resopló.

"Hmpf. ¿Es idea mía o acabas de estar con Serra?" Preguntó cómplice, al tiempo que abría su lata.

"No, no es idea tuya." Reconoció Aioros sonriendo travieso. "Hoy fue mi día libre y lo pasé con mi linda damisela."

"Me alegro por ti." Shura sonrió y bebió un sorbo de cerveza. Ambos amigos comenzaron a caminar. "De paso celebro que te hayas acordado de tu compadre, que desde que estás saliendo con Serra, apenas pasas tu tiempo libre con nosotros." Dijo muy burlón, mientras hacía un imaginario brindis. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Aioros.

"¿Tienes techo de vidrio? Mira que supe que te has estado haciendo el enfermo para visitar a tu médico personal en el hospital." Retrucó Aioros divertido. "Brindo también por eso."

"¡Salud!"

Los dos bebieron un buen sorbo de cerveza y continuaron con su marcha. La noche, insisto, era muy tranquila y no había brisa alguna, pese a que estaba bastante fría. Aioros hinchó pecho complacido y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Por cierto… vengo de Leo."

"¿Marin está bien?" Preguntó Shura de súbito preocupado. "Espero que no nos dé un susto parecido al de la última vez."

"¡Está Excelente! De hecho estuvimos viendo el video de la última eco que le hicieron." Dijo Aioros con orgullo de tío. "Bueno, no puede descuidarse, sigue delicada."

"Eso no es novedad." Comentó Shura, alzando ambas cejas. "¿Aioria estaba muy frenético?"

"Para nada: lo vi bastante relajado…, pero los videos de las ecos siempre lo aletargan." Rió Aioros de buena gana. "Se queda hilando baba mirando la pantalla." Entonces se calló durante unos segundos. "El médico les dijo que el bebé está desarrollándose muy bien. No parece haber problemas."

"¿Ya saben si será niño o niña?"

Aioros suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Seguramente el médico de Marin ya sabía qué sería la criatura, pero no había dicho nada por petición de los papás. Aioria y Marin, tal como lo habían hecho Milo y Alisa en su momento, querían reservarse la sorpresa para el gran día. Aunque claro… eso no quería decir que todos quienes eran cercanos a la pareja se mostrasen curiosos al respecto.

"Con tal que nazca sano, creo que eso no tiene mucha importancia." Aioros suspiró alegre. "Mi sobrino o sobrina parece un renacuajo. ¡Es Muy Pequeño! No debe ser mayor que esto." Indicó señalando con los dedos. "¡Increíble como crecen! No dejo de sorprenderme."

"¿Cómo es que eres capaz de distinguir una silueta entre todos esos manchones grises?"

"Te acostumbras, supongo." Aioros alzó su lata en el aire. "¡Salud Por Mi Futuro Sobrino!"

"¡Salud Por Mi Futuro Aprendiz!"

Ambos santos bebieron otro buen sorbo de cerveza y continuaron su marcha. Se sentían mucho más alegres y descansados, y eso que aún tenían que irse a dormir. Casi sin darse cuenta ya vislumbraban a lo lejos las 12 Casas, pero siguieron avanzando sin apurarse por nada, por entre algunas columnas caídas y otras en pie.

"Aioria Está Muy Contento." Comentó Shura. "Pero Marin mucho más. ¿La viste el otro día con sus compras para su pollito?"

"Sí, claro que la vi, estaba…" Aioros se interrumpió y aguzó la mirada hacia unas columnas. Allí, descansando entre las columnas, mirando al cielo y envuelto en una manta, había alguien conocido. "¿Afro te reemplazaba hoy? Creí que le tocaba a Alde."

"Sí, es Alde quien me reemplazaba esta noche." Shura apenas le dedicó un segundo vistazo al santo de piscis. "Con lo sensible que es, seguro Afro está observando la luna. ¿No viste como está hoy?"

Ambos dorados alzaron la mirada hacia la Luna. Es que parecía como sacada de un cuento. Brillante, blanca, redonda… ya saben, la típica luna que invita a los romances.

"Argh, debí invitar a Serra esta noche a ver esto." Se lamentó Aioros.

"Mi Selene preciosa." Murmuró Shura de corazón. Entonces le dio una palmada a Aioros en el hombro. "Venga, vamos a casa."

A Shura de pronto le habían dado ganas de hablar con su chica. Seguro estaba en su casa, pues Selene esa noche no tenía turno e el hospital. ¿Se enojaría mucho si la llamaba? Bueno, sí, ya era muy tarde. Mejor le dejaba un mensaje de texto en el celular y así se sentiría más tranquilo.

Ambos dorados entonces enfilaron hacia las 12 Casas. Por alguna simple casualidad, Shura echó un fugaz vistazo hacia donde estaba Afro. Vio algo curioso… que le hizo poner más atención. Es que justo en el segundo en que observó hacia el santo de Piscis, vio como una segunda cabeza, emergía de entre aquella manta y se recostaba en el pecho del pisciano, dejándose abrazar por él.

Era una chica.

Eso ocurrió en una fracción de segundo y fue lo único que su cerebro alcanzó a registrar. Shura desvió de inmediato la mirada y puso los ojos al frente. Aioros no parecía haberse dado cuenta, o al menos no dio muestras de tal cosa. El santo de capricornio tragó saliva y pestañeó varias veces, algo… impactado.

Quizás había visto mal. ¡Es que con la escasa luz de luna!

Dispuesto a desmentir sus sentidos, Shura volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Afro, esta vez con más atención. Sintió que se le helaba la espalda y tras obligarse a sí mismo a mirar hacia el frente, tragó más saliva. Era como si hubiera invadido terreno ajeno, o interrumpido un momento demasiado íntimo. Se puso muy nervioso.

Es Que No…

… No había visto mal. Afro sí estaba con una chica, pero en este segundo vistazo, quiso el destino que Shura viera al santo de piscis y a su compañera compartir un beso bastante… Bueno… ya podrán imaginar a qué me refiero…

Shura, frenético, sacudió de su cabeza aquella imagen. No es que no se la esperase, sabía que el santo de piscis no era gay… era nada más excéntrico, despistado y un reconocido metrosexual, pero no gay. Ya antes lo había visto coqueteando con algunas mujeres y en verdad… tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar con la chica que le aguantase las mañas, pero… pero… pero es que ver a Afro con una chica… tenía que ser la visión **MÁS EXTRAÑA** que había visto en t**OOOOOO**da su vida.

**¡NO! **

No, no, no. ¡No había visto bien! Seguro era un truco de sus sentidos. Se quedó mirando su lata de cerveza con sospecha. ¿Ya le habría llegado el alcohol al cerebro? Es que no había comido mucho antes de comenzar su ronda, pero ¿_YA_ se le había subido a la cabeza? **_¿YA?_**

Shura apuró el paso y reprimió el impulso de ver una tercera vez para asegurarse mejor. No. No. Mejor los dejaba tranquilos… si es que en verdad había visto lo que había visto y no era un truco de su imaginación. Estaba cansado y venía de una ronda. No… no había visto tal cosa. Pero… ¿Quién sería la chica? Apretó los ojos y la quijada, negándose a sí mismo el derecho de volver a mirar, no fuera a ser cosa que en vez de mirar algo relativamente normal, se encontrase con ese tipo de escenas que se quedan pegadas en la retina por más de un día. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Sí. Tenía que ser un truco de sus sentidos No había visto a Afro con nadie. No señor. Era una alucinación desquiciada, pero eso era todo. Su loca imaginación, motivada por su cerveza… a la cuál dedicó otra sospechosa mirada.

"Aioros…"

El Santo de Sagitario, que estaba muy perdido en sus propios pensamientos, apenas giró la cabeza cuando Shura le llamó.

"Dime."

"¿Le echaste algo a la cerveza?" Preguntó intrigado.

"No, te la di sellada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Respondió Aioros tranquilo. Shura tragó saliva.

"Por nada, hombre, por nada."

El santo de capricornio se pasó una mano por el rostro y tras volver a sudar la gota gorda, tomó una buena bocanada de aire. Por fortuna, Aioros estaba demasiado concentrado en pensar en Serra, pues no se dio cuenta del malestar de su amigo, ni hizo más preguntas. Shura, con disimulo, procedió a tirar lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

Sí. Sin duda había visto mal. Eso le pasaba por estar bebiendo alcohol a esas horas, después de su ronda.

No volvería a echarse un trago en un buen tiempo.

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Si están siguiendo '_Nihil Novum Sub Sole_', creo que podrán hacerse de una buena idea de la misteriosa pareja de Afro… bueno, ni tan misteriosa. Ya sé que es un poco **FUERA DE LO NORMAL**, pero piensen esto¿por qué no? En el fandom de Saint Seiya se han visto parejas mucho más raras que este dúo. Además se me hizo tierno, no sé, como que la pareja en sí tiene su encanto. Y no. El pobre Shura no vio quien era la chica y **DUDA** de sus sentidos. En tanto no se confirme esta relación, negará y renegará que vio esta escena, aunque lo sometan a tortura. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas para mis omakes, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE! **


	19. Viejas Fotografías

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica después de _Nihil Novum Sub Sole._ Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Segundo: Mis conductos de ventilación serán demasiado pequeños para gatear por ellos._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de Amistad: Mu y Matilda)_

**Viejas Fotografías.**

**Biblioteca del Santuario.**

_17:32 pm._

"Si quieres mi consejo, no te distraigas." La impasible voz de Mu resonó desde el interior de los libreros. "Pero no tienes que seguir mi consejo, tan sólo soy tu maestro."

Kiki resopló a desgano y sujetó el libro con el mismo entusiasmo que un caracol tendría antes de cruzar una carretera. El aprendiz retomó la lectura en el mismo punto en que la había dejado hacía unos 5 minutos. Honestamente, le importaba un soberano pepino los argumentos de Aristóteles sobre el buen gobierno. ¿Qué era eso tan fascinante que Mu veía en este autor clásico? Al menos no lo tenía leyendo de nuevo sobre el dilema del movimiento, del Ser y el No–Ser.

"Ma_eee**eee**eee_stro…" Rezongó Kiki, arrastrando la palabra. "¿Seguro que tengo que leer esto? No entiendo ni papa."

"Léelo, luego lo comentamos y despejo tus dudas."

"¿No había nada más divertido que leer?"

"¡No Me Digas Que Quieres Leer A Plotino!" Exclamó Mu, fingiendo entusiasmo.

Kiki bufó molesto y tras un largo quejido, motivado por el aburrimiento, exceso de inercia y frustración, hundió su nariz en el libro. ¿Por qué tenían que ponerlo a leer algo tan aburrido como Aristóteles? Se suponía que él era un aprendiz de dorado, ¡tendría que estar entrenando! Mientras él se resecaba y languidecía en esa lúgubre biblioteca, todos sus amigos hacían algo más interesante que él. Con tal de sacarse esta lectura de encima, hasta se ofrecería para cuidar de la pequeña Niké. La próxima vez que lo pusieran a hacer lagartijas, no diría ni pío: cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.

"Tomaré eso como que quieres seguir leyendo a Aristóteles."

"… seeeh."

Mu se asomó por entre los libreros hacia el mesón en el que había dejado a Kiki leyendo. En verdad lo compadecía, pero era necesario: dentro del plan de educación y formación de los aprendices, no todo era entrenar los músculos, sino además la cabeza. Podría resultar un bodrio para los más pequeños, pero bueno, era mucho mejor tener santos que usaran la cabeza no solo para dar golpes.

Si no, podrían salir igual que… _ahem_, cierto santo de bronce.

"¡ME A**_BURROOO_**O…!"

Enfurruñado, Kiki siguió concentrándose en su lectura y tratando de avanzar más allá de esa molesta frase en la que estaba pegado desde hacía 15 minutos. Mu, aunque condolido, le ignoró y siguió reacomodando algunos libros. En cierto modo, envidiaba a Kiki: ¿de qué se quejaba el crío? Aristóteles, comparado con las lecturas que Shion le había hecho leer cuando él era aprendiz, era como devorar las historietas del Llanero Solitario.

"Concéntrate en lo que lees."

Kiki gruñó al oír a su maestro. Mu, medio sonriendo, siguió con su labor de ordenar libros. El viejo bibliotecario, Laertes, un nonagenario santo de plata retirado, con el carácter de un rottweiller mañoso con dolor de muelas, le había pedido _amablemente_ (nótese el sarcasmo) que ordenase la ruma de libros que su aprendiz había tirado al suelo la semana previa. Pese a que el muchacho cumplió la orden de su maestro en aquella ocasión y regresado todos los textos a su lugar, no lo había hecho tan bien como podría esperarse. Laertes montó en cólera cuando se dio cuenta que los libros no estaban en el orden adecuado y le exigió a Mu que se responsabilizara por su aprendiz y pusiera orden el en caos provocado por Kiki.

Por fortuna y para alivio de Mu, eran pocos los libros que estaban fuera de lugar, unos 10 u 11 nada más. Si el dorado se estaba tardando en terminar de ordenar, era porque estaba aprovechando la ocasión para echar una rápida leída a los libros, ya fuese que lo tuviese o no en las manos, pues algunos de los cuales, ni enterado estaba que pertenecían a la colección de la Biblioteca. Entre ellos, el que más le había llamado la atención había sido uno sobre artes decorativas, que un lemuriano de nombre Axl había pedido prestado por última vez, hacía poco más de 20 años.

Mu hojeó dicho libro con atención, fijándose en las ilustraciones y paseando sus dedos por las hojas. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de leerlo a conciencia: de un libro como aquél, podía aprender más cosas de las que trataba el tema. Alzó la mirada hacia Kiki, que seguía con su forzada sesión de estudio, y los aguzó con decisión.

"Kiki, iré al fondo de la biblioteca. Allí estaré leyendo. No te distraigas y avísame cuando termines." Dijo con firmeza. De un tiempo a esta parte, por alguna misteriosa razón, no podía dejar a Kiki solo mucho rato.

"¡Maestro! No Soy Un Crío: No Tiene Que Decirme Que No Me Distraiga." Reclamó el chiquillo de mal humor.

"Lo que digas, Kiki."

El santo de Aries se apresuró en deshacerse de los últimos libros que debía ordenar, dejando el de artes decorativas bajo su brazo. Decidido estaba a darle una revisada más a conciencia. Con decisión, salió del sector de donde estaba y cruzó la habitación, al otro extremo de la Biblioteca.

Pasó raudo por el mesón de pedidos, en donde Laertes rumiaba pestes sobre lo descuidados que eran los santos de esta generación; por el área de estudios, dedicándole una rápida ojeada a Kiki, y por los sofás, introduciéndose a otra gran sección de libreros, que conformaban un mini laberinto, dirigiéndose sin demora a un sector en específico, justo en el fondo más recóndito. Mu disfrutaba mucho de una buena lectura, aunque tenía gustos algo extraños a la hora de elegir un lugar cómodo para leer. Le gustaba sentarse en el suelo, al fondo de la Biblioteca, rodeado de libreros, sin que nadie pudiera molestarlo.

"¡Hola Mu!"

Bueno, casi nadie.

"Buenas Tardes, Señorita Matilda."

Mu respondió el saludo por inercia, del mismo modo que Matilda le había saludado al verlo pasar tan ensimismado. Ambos tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta que tenían compañía, por lo que perplejos cruzaron la mirada segundos después.

Matilda estaba sentada sobre una escalerilla, llevaba el cabello suelto, aunque peinado. Sus ropas eran formales, su pasantía aún no terminaba, aunque Mu se sorprendió de verla llevando falda. Tenía sobre su regazo un grueso libro de tapas duras, en el que se apoyaba para anotar en una libreta algunas observaciones que extraía de otros libros que estaban a su alcance. La chica se sacó las gafas y las dejó sobre la estantería, sonriéndole con simpatía.

"¡Mira Como Te Pillo! Abstraído como siempre."

"La fuerza de la costumbre. ¿De nuevo está leyendo aquí?"

Desde que Kiki le jugara aquella trastada a Matilda la semana anterior, por alguna razón ella y Mu estaban coincidiendo mucho en los pasillos y siempre en circunstancias parecidas: por accidente y sin que se lo propusieran. Cada vez que el lemuriano llevaba a su ahora díscolo aprendiz al Templo Principal, veía al menos una vez a la chica, aunque fuera de lejos. Se estaban haciendo buenos amigos, pues el afable carácter de ambos así lo permitía.

"Sip. Tengo que aprovechar esta biblioteca. Deja en vergüenza a la que hay en mi facultad." Rió Matilda. "El profesor Vardalos me dejó venir a estudiar. Pasado mañana nos tiene amenazados con un examen terrible, de los que causan úlceras nerviosas y suicidios colectivos." La chica se llevó la mano al cuello, divertida con la situación. "¿Qué te trae aquí?"

"Vigilo que Kiki termine sus lecturas." Aseguró Mu con su usual calma.

"¿Kiki? Ah sí, tu aprendiz pelirrojo."

"El mismo."

Matilda abrió los ojos con curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza extrañada. Mu, acosado por esta mirada, sintió una gota orbitar su cabeza y se pasó una nerviosa mano por la nuca.

"Interesante forma de supervisar que un chico estudie. ¿Le estás dando el beneficio de la duda?" Preguntó Matilda otra vez.

"Teóricamente debería poder dejar a Kiki solo estudiando e irme a hacer mis cosas, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, no puedo darme ese lujo." Mu se encogió de hombros y suspiró. "Por lo menos de este modo avanzamos más rápido con sus lecturas."

"Tenle paciencia." Matilda con mucho ánimo, como quitándole importancia al asunto. "A lo mejor deberías irte y ya. Darle una cuota de confianza a Kiki no le hará daño a nadie. A lo mejor eso es lo que quiere."

La gota que orbitaba la cabeza de Mu, cayó por su propio peso. En verdad, él era de la misma opinión que la chica, tenía ganas de irse y dejar que Kiki estudiara solo, sin que él le estuviera dando vueltas igual que un buitre, pero… la última vez que había hecho eso, irse y apelar a la conciencia de su aprendiz sus deberes de estudiante, Matilda había terminado colgando de un librero, pues Kiki creía que era divertido jugarle trastadas en vez de estudiar.

"Lo tendré en mente." Sonrió Mu divertido. Matilda tragó saliva y se mordió la uña del pulgar derecho.

"¡Qué Metida Que Soy! Es Tu Aprendiz: Tú Sabrás Como Le Enseñas." Como la mayoría de las cosas, la chica se tomó con humor la situación. "Disculpa la impertinencia: a veces no sé callarme."

"Oh no, no digas eso." Mu se apuró en decirle. "No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal y…"

"¿Qué lees?"

Con una rápida sonrisa, Matilda optó por cambiar el tema. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Mu, quien pestañeó tres veces antes de despabilarse y procesar la pregunta. Volvió su mirada hacia el libro que llevaba y tras sopesarlo unos instantes, se lo pasó a la chica para que lo viera.

"Es un libro sobre artes decorativas…" Respondió Mu de pronto muy animado. Matilda, con ojos sagaces, comenzó a hojear el índice.

"No Sabía Que Tuvieran Libros De Arte Por Aquí." Confesó la chica con interés. "Jeje, Conozco a alguien que se encerraría aquí hasta verlos todos."

"Querrás decir hasta que los lea todos." Comentó Mu.

"Nah. Digamos que se conforma con verlos. No disfruta leer por gusto." Matilda comenzó a revisar las páginas del libro, en busca de un capítulo en especial que había llamado su atención al revisar el índice. "No parecías del tipo que lee cosas de arte." Mu le sonrió con nostalgia.

"Es algo que llevo en la sangre, señorita Matilda."

"Entonces tienes bonita herencia." Le dijo con firmeza, mientras le clavaba los ojos encima. Matilda siempre se admiraba de quienes tenían una vena artística, aunque fuera del tipo contemplativo. Mu se sonrojó un poco y fijó su mirada en el piso, antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

"Gracias." Esto sacó una amplia sonrisa de los labios de Mu, más aún porque Matilda sonaba honesta. "Disculpe que se lo pregunte, pero creí que nunca más se pondría falda para venir…" Matilda tensó los hombros molesta y suspiró de mal humor.

"Si dependiera de mi, vendría con pantalones, más aún después de lo que me pasó la semana pasada, pero…" Matilda suspiró. "No puedo venir de otro modo: hay reglas muy estrictas al respecto y dicen que las mujeres debemos venir con falda." Mu frunció el ceño.

"¿No son unas reglas algo pasadas de moda?" Preguntó el lemuriano.

"Claro que sí, están pasadas de moda, pero bueno…" Matilda dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y siguió buscando la página que le interesaba. "No sé si me explico, pero algunos burócratas de por aquí son algo… cabeza dura: se niegan a cambiar algunos aspectos de las normas para el personal civil. Bah. Mientras no pille a nadie mirándome las piernas de mala manera, tendré que bancarme."

La chica parecía resignada, aunque no por eso Mu la vio conforme. Tenía razón: si bien muchas de las normas y el protocolo que regía para lo santos se había renovado, las reglas que valían para el personal civil parecían más anquilosadas que nunca, lo cuál provocaba más de una queja, sobre todo entre las mujeres. Mu se encogió de hombros: quizás vería si podía hacerle el comentario a su Maestro. En una de esas tenía suerte y las cosas cambiasen para mejor.

"¿Y esto?" La voz de Matilda lo sacó de su tren de pensamiento.

"¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas?"

"No. Encontré esto."

Matilda, entre las páginas del libro, había encontrado dos fotografías viejas que le pasó a Mu con cuidado. Tenían los colores deslavados y la imagen no tenía la mejor de las resoluciones. En una de las fotografías aparecía una feliz pareja, ambos lemurianos, que compartían un abrazo tierno y travieso. La mujer de la fotografía era una amazona: no llevaba su máscara puesta, pero sí lucía una armadura dorada, cuyo aspecto daba la sensación de ligereza. Por su expresión, parecía que la chica estaba a punto de ponerse a reclamar por algo, pero la juguetona actitud de su compañero la silenciaba y la contentaba con el adorable abrazo del que era víctima. En cambio, el hombre de la foto, no tenía pinta alguna de ser un santo, pero por su intensa mirada se deducía que las apariencias bien podían engañar: sostenía a la amazona en sus brazos como quien abraza lo más querido y frágil del mundo. En la otra fotografía aparecía la misma mujer, esta vez sin su máscara ni su armadura, recostada sobre un cómodo sofá, durmiendo una apacible siesta, mientras una de sus manos descansaba sobre su panza, que mostraba un avanzado embarazo.

"¿Les conoces, Mu?" Preguntó Matilda con cautela, cerrando el libro. El santo de Aries parecía devorar las fotos con la mirada.

"No." Le respondió el dorado.

"Hay algo escrito detrás." Advirtió Matilda con los ojos grandes. De pronto había notado que Mu se puso más atento (y calmado) que nunca. "¿Puedo saber quienes son? Tenía entendido que los lemurianos detestan sacarse fotografías…"

"Razón tienes, no muchos compartimos el gusto por las fotos…"

Mu la miró con atención varios segundos. Parecía que le habían dado una noticia bonita, pero impactante al mismo tiempo, tanto que lo tenía sin saber qué decir o como proceder. Sonrió de nuevo y asintió. Dio vuelta ambas fotografías para leer lo que había escrito al reverso.

"¿Y bien, qué dice?"

"_Las fotos las revelé yo, así que no tendrás que matar a nadie, Amazona_. Eso dice esta." Mu se concentró en la otra foto. "Aquí dice: _Para que luego no me digas que te ves deforme. ¡Te veo Preciosa!_"

Tanto Mu como Matilda se sintieron algo incómodos tras leer y oír esas palabras. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Qué íntimo." Comentó Matilda al romper el mutismo.

"Seeh… es un vistazo algo extraño a este par…"

"Creí que no les conocías." Matilda tomó una de las fotos de las manos de Mu y la observó con atención. "Esta se parece a tu armadura…"

"Es porque es mi armadura." Respondió Mu con una sonrisa de niño. "No conocí a estos dos… no tuve ese privilegio. Este sujeto de aquí se llamaba Axl y de él se dice que era un excelente orfebre. Fue… víctima de un robo y falleció. Eso fue poco antes que yo naciera." El dorado tomó la foto de las manos de Matilda y observó con nostalgia la imagen. "Ella se llamaba Lümi… nunca la había visto sin máscara."

"Se parece a ti… de hecho es muy parecida a ti. ¿Es un familiar?"

"Sí… Era mi mamá. También falleció." Tras estas palabras de Mu, Matilda abrió mucho los ojos. El dorado cambió la fotografía. "Lo que lleva a la conclusión que este de aquí…" Dijo mientras señalaba la panza de la chica. "…Soy yo."

"Wow… ¿Entonces este Axl… era tu papá?" Preguntó Matilda con cautela. Mu asintió con la cabeza. "¡Quien diría que te ibas a encontrar fotos de tus papás en este libro!"

"Fotos que por cierto no tenía." Mu sonrió. Si bien haber encontrado esas fotos le había generado una increíble nostalgia en su corazón, al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz. "Mi Maestro siempre me cuenta que mi papá adoraba sacar fotografías… aunque de todas las que sacó y que he podido encontrar, en ninguna aparecía él o mi mamá… Vaya. Acabo de conocer a mis padres." El lemuriano calló como atontado por su último pensamiento. Al cabo de un rato, dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió. "Este ha sido un buen día."

"Claro que…"

"**¡MAEEEEEEEEESTROOOO, TERMINÉ_EEEEEEEE_EEE!"**

Mu y Matilda levantaron las cabezas y miraron en dirección de los mesones de estudios. Debido a la disposición de los libreros, no podían ver a Kiki desde su posición, pero oían su voz con claridad… y no solo la suya.

"**¡SILENCIO, IMBERBE, ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA!"** Le calló el anciano bibliotecario.

"¡Pero Si Mi Maestro Me Dijo Que Le Avisara Cuando Terminase De Leer!" Reclamó Kiki de mal talante. Acto seguido se oyó un zape sordo. "**¡AUCH, OIGA!"**

"¡Insolente! Levantarte, Caminar Y Buscar A Tu Maestro No Te Hará Menos Hombre, Pero Sí Menos Perezoso Y Más Activo."

Mu se masajeó una sien y aterrizó de regresó en su papel. Con cuidado, se guardó las fotografías entre su armadura, cuidando de no dañarlas, y se puso el libro bajo el brazo.

"Creo que mi aprendiz me necesita."

"Parece que tu aprendiz te necesita."

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos sofocaron una sonrisa al darse cuenta de esto. Matilda carraspeó.

"Mejor vas y rescatas a Kiki, que el señor Laertes se oye, para variar, molesto."

"Eso haré. Si me disculpas, ha sido un placer verla, señorita Matilda."

El santo de Aries le hizo una seña con la cabeza y tras girar sobre sus talones, se alejó al rescate de su alumno, quién inevitablemente se había trenzado en una discusión con el bibliotecario. Matilda, al verlo alejarse, ladeó la cabeza: si ella hubiera encontrado fotos de sus padres en actitudes tan enamoradas, habría rebotado por todas las paredes sin control, pero en cambio Mu… se lo había tomado con calma, pese a que había visto sus ojos desbordarse y deshacerse de emoción. Y ahora que lo veía caminar en dirección de la reyerta que mantenían Kiki y Laertes, con esa misma calma, le hizo bajar los hombros.

"Vaya que tiene paciencia… ¡Sí que es extraño!" Matilda aguzó los ojos. "Debe ser por la dieta."

Matilda suspiró y una vez que Mu se perdió entre los libreros, se encogió de hombros y se concentró en sus anotaciones. Más le valía ponerse a trabajar.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS: YA LO SÉ**, me tardé meses en escribir algo, pero me fue inevitable. Al menos sigo escribiendo, a duras penas, pero algo es algo y peor es nada. Este omakito se lo sonsaqué a mi Musa y es el primero de 4, antes del próximo fic. Tengan en mente como mi Musa estuvo saliendo con Apolo y que este la dejó por otra, lo cuál no se lo ha tomado para nada bien (¿les sorprende?). Ha estado inspirándome con ideas que son o demasiado cursis, más trágicas que tragedia griega (valga la redundancia), o más sádicas y duras que pan de quince días… como verán, tuve que filtrar todas esas ideas hasta sacar algo más o menos decente y presentárselos… Mugre Apolo **ù.ú**. Si lo ven, me pasan el dato, que tengo un par de cosas que decirle sobre la responsabilidad.

Respecto al omake, no tengo nada contra de Aristóteles, de hecho, es uno de mis autores clásicos favoritos, que conste: tiene que ser el mejor filósofo de todos, pero esa es mi humilde opinión. Seguramente hay otros que son más amenos que él y con posturas más llamativas, no estoy en contra de ninguno de ellos (aunque no me mencionen los del tipo '_volada idealista relativa resultado de fumadas de dudosa calidad_' que personalmente me sacan ronchas). Como ven, Mu y Matilda se llevan bastante bien y tienen de todo para ser buenos amigos: no más es cosa que se conozcan un poco más. Kiki… bueno, sigue siendo el travieso de siempre. Ojalá que no se meta en más problemas y se concentre con su estudio, aunque algo me dice que eso es más fácil decirlo que llevarlo a cabo. Hay que ver qué pasa. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas para mis omakes, aunque le pegué varias revisadas, en las que espero no haber pasado nada por alto. Iba a subirlo anoche, pero digamos que Hipnos se puso insistente… y ni me acuerdo de lo que soñé **úou**…

Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	20. Pequeñas Desilusiones

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica después de _Nihil Novum Sub Sole,_ y es una antesala del próximo fic. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MONTÓN DE GRACIAS A SONOMI-NEECHAN Y A SEIKA LERKI! Ustedes se pasaron de lindas conmigo. Gracias por haber sido mis lectoras de prueba.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo décimo: No interrogaré a mis enemigos en el Santuario interior de mi fortaleza de maldad; un pequeño hotel alejado de mis fronteras funcionará igual de bien._

_Digamos que Shaka se muestra antipático y mañoso en este omake… aunque en cierta medida es porque cierto personaje le fastidia hasta el hartazgo. Lea bajo su propio riesgo._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de lo No Correspondido: Shaka y Chantal)_

**Pequeñas Desilusiones.**

**Casa de Virgo.**

_11:30 a.m._

Meditaba. Su rostro se mostraba sereno y un halo dorado de luz lo envolvía. Flotaba con gracia por encima de su flor de loto, sin que tal acción le cansase en lo más mínimo. Se respiraba paz y solemnidad por todos lados. No volaba ni una mosca por aquél salón. Shaka inspiró profundo e inició el viaje de regreso a la realidad, desde aquél mundo espiritual al que tanto viajaba. Se tardó unos 5 minutos en volver, pues no tenía prisa… Con respiraciones pausadas y muy pensadas, aterrizaba de regreso en su cuerpo físico. Lentamente se volvía más pendiente de lo que le rodeaba y de las sensaciones que lo envolvían.

Terminó su meditación con un sencillo y revitalizador ejercicio de Yoga, para desperezar sus músculos y…

"_Bon Jours, Mon Amour_." Lo saludó Chantal de improviso.

"**¡AAAH!"**

**¡QUÉ SUSTO!**

…

Seré sincera. No diré algo como '_Shaka se llevó un buen susto_' o '_Shaka se quedó impresionado'_, pues debo, ante todo, decir la verdad. Chantal estaba sentada junto a él, en forma precaria, pero sentada a fin de cuentas, prácticamente sobre su regazo, invadiendo una preciosa porción de espacio personal quizás desde hacía un buen rato. Como llevaba la máscara puesta era imposible saber que la amazona le miraba con profunda adoración… pero como que transpiraba tal actitud por todos sus poros.

Fue tal la impresión que se llevó el santo de Virgo al verla tan de cerca, que se cayó de su flor de loto directo al suelo con estrépito y nada de elegancia. ¿Qué Hacía Chantal Allí? Shaka se puso de pie en seguida y se sacudió la armadura, mientras le dedicaba una recelosa mirada, siempre interponiendo su querido pedestal entre ambos. ¿No Se Supone Que Chantal Estaba **AL OTRO LADO** Del Mundo, Escondida En Un Glaciar O Algo Por El Estilo? Tendría que haber **_todo un_** hemisferio separándolos, no un simple pedestal de meditación.

"¿Estás bien, Shaka?" Le preguntó Chantal inocente, mirándole con atención. "Fue un buen golpe. ¿Te lastimaste?"

"¿Qué Estás Haciendo En Grecia?" Le preguntó de mal humor… detestaba que lo tomaran con la guardia baja.

"Regresé al Santuario. ¿No es eso genial?" La inmóvil sonrisa que mostraba la máscara de Chantal pareció iluminarse de pronto, como en consonancia con la alegría de la chica, que rodeó el pedestal muy coqueta. "Ah, por cierto: no me saludaste, _mon_ _amour_."

"¿**Cómo** Que Regresaste Al Santuario?" Shaka preguntó escandalizado, mientras se movía de manera que su flor de loto estuviera siempre entre él y la hermanita menor de Camus. Si lo que la amazona decía era cierto, eso quería decir que sus días de paz y tranquilidad habían llegado a su fin.

Y no. Si lo notaron bien, Shaka **no** la saludó.

"Pedí traslado de regreso al Santuario. ¿Camus no te lo dijo?"

El dorado se puso pálido y le quedó mirando neutral (aunque en su fuero interno tenía una rabieta). Una gran gota le resbaló por la cabeza. Desde hacía una semana que Camus lo buscaba para decirle algo, pero una serie de interrupciones le habían impedido saber qué era lo que el santo de Acuario quería informarle. Bueno, tampoco era que Camus hubiera hecho un esfuerzo para pasarle el dato, por lo que Shaka había asumido que fuera lo que fuera que se trataba, no tenía tanta importancia.

Cosas que pasan.

"¡Creí Que Estabas Contenta En Campos De Hielo!"

"Claro que sí: me gustó mucho estar a cargo de ese centro de entrenamiento, pero ya te extrañaba." Confesó la amazona con suavidad.

Un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento de pies le bastó a Chantal para acortar la distancia y darle un gran abrazo a Shaka. La amazona había recibido el mismo entrenamiento que su hermano, y por ende sabía usar la velocidad de la luz y el séptimo sentido. No le fue difícil apresar al santo de Virgo, pese a los aspavientos de este por soltarse.

"_¡No Sabes Lo Emocionada Que Estoy! Creí Que El Abuelito Patriarca No Me Daría La Venía Para Regresar, Pero Aquí Me Tienes._" Dijo en fluido francés, cuyo acento tenía una preciosa entonación, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Chantal se sentía tan feliz que hasta me da ternura, pese a que no está siendo precisamente… Ya saben, cauta. Para nadie era un misterio que la chica era bastante torpe en el terreno de la seducción.

"¡Suéltame, Chantal! Estás Peor Que Una Lapa. ¡Déjame En Paz!" Shaka estaba molesto y se le podía ver en el rostro. Comenzó a forcejear con la chica para quitársela de encima, sin mucho éxito.

"_¡Te Podré Ver Todos Los Días!"_ La burbujita de felicidad de la amazona no disminuía. Hasta corazones le orbitaban la cabeza. No se daba cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado hostigosa: dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

"¡No Si Puedo Evitarlo!" Shaka comenzaba a enojarse en serio. Por desgracia, algo le decía que para soltarse de Chantal, debería usar la fuerza…, pero como que la idea no era lastimarla, por muy mal que le cayera la niña.

"¿Te Imaginas, _Mon_ _Amour_? Tú Y Yo Juntos En… ¡**AYY**!"

Quizás fue culpa del tropezón de Chantal, quizás fue la rara maniobra que Shaka tuvo que hacer para sacársela de encima, quizás fue la pura coincidencia o la intervención divina. El hecho es que la chica trastabilló en el momento en que Shaka por fin la empujó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Viéndose por fin libre, el santo de Virgo se puso de pie en seguida y aprovechó para poner una distancia prudente entre ambos. Con el rostro severo, Shaka se alisó la capa.

"¡_Torpe_! Te _Dije_ Que Me Soltaras Hace Rato." Gruñó muy molesto, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un chispazo de cosmo. "Tengo mucho que hacer, Niña, así que mejor te vas."

Chantal se puso de pie, centrando su atención en su muñeca derecha, la cual sobaba con rapidez (al caer se la había golpeado, pero nada serio). La amazona le miró por encima del hombro y no tardó en dar 6 saltitos y una zancada para llegar hasta Shaka, aunque el dorado, ya más alerta y decidido a no dejarse atrapar de nuevo, la esquivó en el último momento.

"No seas mentiroso, No tienes nada mejor que hacer." Le dijo Chantal muy traviesa y coqueta. Un tic se apoderó del ojo de Shaka.

"Por supuesto que tengo algo que hacer. ¿Qué no ves el templo a tu alrededor? Tengo que cuidarlo, por si no lo sabías."

"Si, lo sé, pero eres el santo dorado más fuerte de todos y puedes cuidar de esta casa hasta con las manos atadas a la espalda." Reclamó Chantal con estrellitas en los ojos. Una gota se formó sobre la cabeza del virgoniano.

"Me desconcentras. Así no hay guardia que valga."

"¿Te desconcentro porque no puedes dejar de pensar en mi?" Preguntó entusiasmada.

"Me desconcentras, porque pareces una mosca." Shaka, solemne, apuró el paso en dirección a la sala de estar de Virgo. "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer."

"Ya preparé tu té." Anunció Chantal con un estridente y feliz chillido, fijándole la mirada.

Shaka se detuvo de golpe y se volvió hacia ella, semi espantado.

"¿Qué preparaste qué cosa?"

"Tu té. Son las 11:30 a.m. A esta hora dejas de meditar y te das media hora de relajo, en la cuál tomas té de jazmín con 5 gotitas de endulzante, antes de ir a tu jardín." Explicó Chantal inocente. Shaka retrocedió un par de pasos.

"¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Me has estado espiando?" Le preguntó molesto. Chantal inhaló aire indignada.

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Sería incapaz de espiarte. Pasa que eres predecible y sé que te gustan tus rutinas." Explicó Chantal muy segura.

"¡Estuviste en mi Cocina!"

Shaka se pasó la mano por el rostro y sin darle tiempo a Chantal para responder, se giró y con rapidez se dirigió al piso residencial de Virgo. La última vez que Chantal había entrado a su casa para ponerle algo más de alegría, sus muebles habían sido cambiados de lugar, arruinando la estética, y su cocina había terminado con el techo quemado cuando el patético intento de guiso de verduras que había preparado la amazona, se calcinó hasta carbonizarse.

Para un neurótico del orden como lo es Shaka, llegar a su casa y encontrar todo fuera de lugar y su cocina llena de humo negro, había sido el equivalente al día del Juicio Final. Apenas se contuvo ese día: aunque no privó de sentidos a Chantal en el acto, no pudo ocultar su mal humor y no le dirigió la palabra por lo que restó de mes.

El santo abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrar su peor pesadilla repetida de nuevo. Pero… A excepción de la alfombra arrugada y que su curiosa pipa de agua estaba corrida, todo parecía en orden.

"No Desordené Nada, En Serio. No Vuelvo A Tocar Tus Cosas." Se apuró en decir que Chantal ni bien le alcanzó, con algo de ansiedad. "Solo me tropecé con la alfombra, pero fue accidental…" Algo en el tono de voz de la amazona sonaba a impaciencia.

Ignorándola, Shaka puso su pipa de agua donde debía ir y arregló con un pie la alfombra, antes de dirigirse raudo a su cocina… La que por cierto encontró intacta. Junto al lavaplatos, estaba su tazón favorito, que humeaba tranquilo. El dorado, sintiéndose quizás algo ridículo por su reacción, caminó hasta su tazón y lo tomó por el asa, olfateando el dulce aroma del jazmín.

"¡Eres Un Exagerado! El Que Te Haya Quemado La Cocina Una Vez No Quiere Decir Que Siempre Lo Haré." La chica dejó escapar algo de frustración en su voz, que por cierto, llamó la atención del santo.

"Contigo nunca se sabe, Niña." Reclamó Shaka de todas maneras, sólo por el gusto de quedarse con la última palabra, como buen Virgo que es. "Quemaste 4 veces seguidas la cocina en Acuario."

"Eso no es el punto: no mido bien el calor." Chantal se sopló el flequillo. "Ya sé que te desespera que entre a tu casa, pero no moví nada y lo hice por una buena causa." La voz de Chantal abandonó poco a poco esa inusitada dureza, para recuperar su natural alegría. Parecía que de pronto una luminosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro… O su cosmo al menos. "Tu té está listo. Lo hice tal cuál te gusta."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó el dorado con desdeño.

Shaka bajó la mirada hacia el tazón, como si observase con atención el líquido. Todo parecía estar bien. Mentalmente se dio un zape en la nuca. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que no debía ser tan antipático con la chica, pero más fácil era decirlo que hacerlo. No hacía las cosas con mala intención y no era su culpa ser tan endemoniadamente desordenada y **torpe**. ¡Pero Es Que Lo **_Impacientaba y Desesperaba_** **Tanto**!

"Claro que de verdad. Dejé que el agua hirviera por dos minutos al fuego, usé tu tazón preferido, la cantidad justa de té, lo colé dos veces y le puse el endulzante antes de bajar a ver si ya habías terminado de meditar." Chantal se oía entusiasmada. "Así tendrás más tiempo de descansar."

"¿En serio lo dejaste dos minutos?"

"Sí."

Se encogió de hombros. Probar el té no lo iba a matar, por mucho que Chantal lo hubiera preparado (no le extrañaría que la amazona hubiera confundido algún ingrediente con arsénico, que con lo bruta que podía llegar a ser…). Lo olió antes de probar y luego bebió un pequeño sorbo.

No estaba del todo caliente, pero tampoco tibio. Estaba aromático, en su punto y sabroso.

"También lo dejé reposar 4 minutos. Supongo que ya debería estar bebible. Es malo beber cuando el agua está recién hervida…" Chantal se puso tan contenta al ver que Shaka le daba una oportunidad al té que le había preparado con tanto esmero, que no pudo dejar de hablar.

Shaka en cambio degustaba el té casi por obligación. No había nada de malo en él, solo que… _Algo_ le faltaba. La voz de Chantal, que no dejaba de resonar con la insistencia de un reloj despertador, le llegaba como un murmullo, pero como pueden imaginar, no le prestaba atención. Chantal era tan hostigosa con él que no le era difícil ignorarla.

"… _una vez me quemé la lengua al beber chocolate. Estaba muy caliente y se me hincharon un poco las papilas gustativas. Fue muy desagradable, era como si se me hubiera despellejado la lengua y no podía beber cosas calientes y disfrutarlas_…" decía en francés.

Shaka frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. El té estaba bien, pero _algo_ había que no le cuadraba y eso le molestaba. O acaso… ¿Estaba _tan_ bien hecho que eso era lo que le sorprendía? En tal caso no tendría que molestarle. ¿Qué era lo que Chantal había hecho mal que…?

"… _Estaba muy nerviosa, porque creí que me harías un escándalo como el de la vez pasada cuando quise hacerte la cena. ¡Ya te dije que lo del incendio…!"_

Detuvo su tren de pensamiento de golpe. Frunció el ceño. No fue necesario que terminara esa pregunta, pues ya sabía la respuesta. Nada de lo que había hecho Chantal estaba mal. Había preparado un buen té, pero _ESO_ era lo que le molestaba. Era cierto, a él le gustaban sus rutinas, y lo que le descuadraba su orden en esta ocasión era que… Había sido _otra_ persona quién preparó su té y _no él_. A **_ÉL_** le gustaba preparar su té, no le gustaba que alguien más lo hiciese en su lugar.

Eso hacía del té algo imbebible. Sin dudarlo, vació el contenido del tazón en el lavaplatos. Bah. Gran favor le habían hecho. Ahora él tendría que preparar su té si quería disfrutarlo y ya estaba retrasado respecto de sus otras…

"**¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?"** Chantal bramó molesta de improviso. Shaka pegó un brinco, dado que tal reacción no era la que había esperado.

"¿Por Qué Hice Qué?"

"¿**_Por Qué_** Volteaste El Té? Creí Que No Había Nada De Malo Con Él."

"Claro Que No, Hiciste Un Buen Té, pero…"

"¿Por Qué Lo Tiraste Entonces?"

"Porque _algo_ le falta." Shaka frunció el ceño… en el fondo se sentía extrañado al ver a Chantal tan molesta. Nunca antes la había visto así con él. "Te agradezco mucho que te tomaras la molestia de preparar mi té, pero _no me gusta_ que se metan en mis cosas."

"¡Explícate Mejor, Que No Te Entiendo!" Exclamó Chantal con los puños apretados.

"No Fui **_YO_** quien preparó mi Té. Me gusta preparar **_MI_** té, **no** que me lo preparen." Shaka lavó su tazón y lo secó. "Como que le faltaba _algo._"

"¿Qué le faltaba algo?" Algo se quebró en la voz de Chantal. "¡Querrás Decir Que _ALGO_ Le Sobraba! Preparé Ese Té Con Cariño, De Verdad Que Sí. Creí Que Te Pondrías Contento. ¿Eso No Cuenta?" Le preguntó de pronto dolida.

¿Cariño? Auch…

Shaka se mordió el labio: vaya que había metido las patas. Chantal sonaba muy… ¡EPA! Sacudió su cabeza de golpe. ¿Por qué tendrían que importarle los reclamos de alguien como esta amazona con complejo de lapa? Iba a abrir la boca para protestar, cuando sintió que el cosmo de la chica se deprimía un poco.

"¡**AISH**! Y luego dicen que los franceses somos los antipáticos." Chantal agitó los brazos molesta. "¿Es que _nunca_ haré _algo_ que te guste?" Preguntó con la voz en un hilo. Su lado sensible afloraba sin control.

Chantal era de la rama sensible de los Acuario, compréndanla.

"…"

"¿Por qué me subestimas?"

"No te subestimo. Soy pragmático."

Otra metida de pata, sobre la cuál no comentaré. Chantal se quedó en silencio mucho rato antes de girar sobre sus talones y sin decir ni pío, salió de la cocina de virgo. Shaka se encogió de nuevo de hombros y la ignoró concentrándose en prepararse él mismo su té de jazmín, como debió ser desde el principio. Toda la situación lo había dejado con mal sabor de boca y… La temperatura ambiental bajó de golpe.

**¡CRAAAAAASH!**

Un violento portazo se oyó en el piso. Shaka, que había encendido su cosmo para evitar ser congelado, se apresuró en asomarse fuera de la cocina a ver qué había pasado. Pudo percibir a Chantal fuera de su casa, alejándose a pisotones, muy molesta… Su alfombra estaba arrugada como si alguien la hubiera pateado, su pipa de agua, congelada y quebrada en el suelo, las cortinas desordenadas. Varios de sus cojines estaban regados por el piso y sus muebles estaban congelados y corridos de lugar. Una delgada capa de hielo cubría el piso. Una vena le palpitó en su sien derecha: esto no había sido un accidente.

"Acuario tenías que ser." Rezongó Shaka de muy mal humor.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Por beneficio de la futura trama, Shaka tiene que ser algo pesado con Chantal. Me aproveché de la fama que tenemos los Virgo por ser maniáticos con el orden y las rutinas. Traten de ponerse en su lugar por unos instantes: créanme que si tuvieran a alguien tan insistente como esta amazona, persiguiéndolos día y noche, ustedes también serían pesados… del mismo modo que hay que ponerse en el lugar de Chantal: la tipa parece que se enamoró del santo equivocado y ya se está impacientando por sus nulos resultados. Les aviso desde ya que la armadura original de Chantal, Cruz del Sur, que mencioné en fics anteriores, cambiará por otra. Como que de pronto se me hizo que era una armadura y constelación demasiado repetida, por lo que le daré otra. Ya tengo algunas constelaciones pensadas (gracias a Dios por los diversos sitios de astronomía que pueblan la Internet), por lo que llegado el momento, no se sorprendan si digo "Chantal de Apus" o algo así. Faltan dos omakes más… tengan paciencia. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	21. El Último en Enterarse

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica dos días después del fin de _Nihil Novum Sub Sole._ Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Primero: Mis Legiones del Terror tendrán cascos con visores de plexiglás transparente, no con visores que tapen la cara._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de lo Cotidiano: Shion, Docko e Idril)_

**El último en enterarse.**

**Casa de Libra.**

_15:58 pm._

Fue todo en cámara lenta. Aquella ramita comenzó a caer de su punto de origen con lentitud, y se la vio como si fuera el único objeto iluminado sobre un fondo negro. Cuando tocó la superficie, rebotó con notas dramáticas que no parecían terminar nunca. Todo quedó en el más profundo de los silencios…

… Hasta que los ojos desorbitados de Docko, y su expresión de más sublime pánico, aparecieron en el horizonte de aquella mesa de trabajo. Aquella ramita yacía a los pies de uno de sus bonsáis que hasta entonces había estado podando y que por accidente había cercenado. ¿Accidente? JA. Más bien accidente provocado por una sorpresa demasiado sorpresiva y ¡**VALGA** la Redundancia! El santo de Libra se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que se jalaba los cabellos con ambas manos. Se irguió en su 1.84 de altura y su expresión mutó en la más enconada de las iras. Empuñó la mano y la vena de su cuello alcanzó pronto el punto de peligro. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos, enardecidos de furia, se posaron sobre Shion.

El Patriarca apenas alcanzó a tragar saliva y a retroceder medio paso cuando el Anciano Maestro de Rozan le sujetó de las solapas y sacudió sin misericordia alguna.

"**¿CÓMO, POR TODO EL MAQUILLAJE DE ATHENA, SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ALGO ASÍ MIENTRAS ESTOY PODANDO?"** Bramó Docko. "**¡TE DIJE QUE TE ESPERARAS UN MINUTO! UN MALDITO MINUTO. ¿QUÉ NO PUEDES ESPERAR 60 PU#S SEGUNDOS?"**

Docko no era un hombre que dijera palabras soeces muy a menudo. Es más, no las decía a menos que realmente estuviera _realmente_ encabronado, como sucedía en esta ocasión. El atribulado y enfurecido dorado soltó al lemuriano y se abalanzó sobre su bonsái.

"**¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER!"** Gimoteó derramando gruesas lágrimas. "**¡MI BONSÁI!" **

"Disculpa, creí que había esperado dos minutos, de verdad." Se confesó Shion arreglando su túnica, entre divertido e incómodo. Al menos ya no estaba tan nervioso. Idril le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Docko.

"Deberías tomar esto como señal para liberar al pobre arbolillo." Dijo con una sonrisa, que se reflejaba en su máscara de mithril. La elfa nunca perdía oportunidad para hacer propaganda a los aspectos negativos de tener un bonsái.

Docko giró de golpe la cabeza hacia Idril y se irguió de golpe, fundiendo a su amiga en un emocionado abrazo que la elfa devolvió sin mayor apuro. Cuando la hubo soltado, se abalanzó sobre Shion y volvió a tomarlo por las solapas y sacudirlo.

"**¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON ANTES?"**

Mejor me detengo a explicar lo sucedido. Temprano esa mañana, al despertar, Shion e Idril se habían quedado viendo a los ojos largo rato, tras el cuál asintieron. Habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que se habían casado y nadie aún sabía nada. Ambos compartieron un beso tiernísimo y estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era hora de divulgar la noticia. Pero, ¿Cómo y por dónde comenzar? Bueno, optaron por comunicarle la buena nueva a los dorados de la generación de 1743.

"¡Cálmate, Docko!" Intentó serenarle Shion, al tiempo que se zafaba del agarre de su amigo. "¡Te _dije_ que dejaras las tijeras en paz! No me hiciste caso."

"¡Te Lo Dije! Te Lo Dije Más De Una Vez, Te Lo Dije. Y Me Cito A Mi Mismo: _si es muy importante, por favor, espera a que termine con esta poda_." Reclamó Docko angustiado.

"¡Docko! Si nos quedábamos hasta el final esperando que terminaras de podar, hubiera comenzado el verano." Afirmó Idril muy divertida, aunque sin perder la dignidad. Se sentía un poco apenada.

"Pero… ¿Cómo Se Les Ocurre Darme Una Noticia Así Estando Yo Tan Desprevenido?" Insistió pasándose las manos por el rostro.

"Con razón siempre te enteras de última, Docko." Se burló Shion. "Estás más pendiente de tus bonsáis que de los seres vivos. ¡Mira no más lo que te pasó!" Añadió fingiendo desdén.

Docko entreabrió los dedos y miró a sus amigos por entre aquellas rendijas, dejó caer los brazos emocionado y se contuvo de hacer un puchero.

"Disculpen Ustedes Dos, Pero No Todos Los Días Uno Se Entera Que Dos De Sus Hermanos De Armas Se Casaron." Docko no pudo evitar más la sonrisa, por lo que ésta decoró con prodigalidad su rostro. "¡**BIEN CALLADITO** Se Lo Tenían! No Saben Como Me Emociono. ¡Tengo que abrazar a la novia otra vez!"

"Está bien, pero no te hagas el listillo." Gruñó Shion entre dientes.

Haciendo caso omiso del Patriarca, Docko volvió a abrazar a Idril, sintiéndose contentísimo por su amiga. Además estaba aún más emocionado, pues era el único ser humano vivo que conocía **TODA** la relación que habían llevado estos dos, desde prácticamente el inicio, allá por el verano de 1733, cuando Shion, de por entonces 8 años, le contó en secreto que había conocido a la aprendiza dorada de Cáncer.

"¡Ya Era Hora, De Verdad!" Volvió a exclamar, soltando a Idril, pero mirándola a los ojos. "¡Hasta Que Atrapaste Al Carnero, Cangreja!" Docko se volvió hacia Shion. "**¡Y TÚ!"**

Idril hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Docko, en un abrazo, casi le reventó el espinazo a su pobre marido. La elfa se echó un poco de viento con las manos, sintiéndose más y más apenada, pero contenta. Tanto que hasta se permitió el lujo de sonreír.

"**¡ASÍ SE HACE, SHION! **No Puedo Creerlo Llevan Ya Dos Semanas De Casados Y Ni Cuenta Me Di. Si Que Lograron Esconderlo Bien. ¡Ya Sabía Yo Que Estabais Más Regalones De Lo Normal!"

"La verdad llevamos unos dos meses." Confesó Shion apenado, con una gota sobre su cabeza, cosa que le extrañó a Docko. Idril carraspeó.

"Creí que el secreto de las bodas lemurianas no duraba más de dos semanas." Comentó el santo de Libra, muy intrigado.

"Digamos que nos resultó divertido guardar el secreto." Afirmó Shion, con una sonrisa autosuficiente, recuperándose ya del tremendo golpe en la espalda, pasándose una mano por la nuca.

"Sin mencionar que no sabíamos a quién contárselo."

Unos segundos de sobra se tardó Docko en procesar la nueva información, al cabo de los cuales rió a carcajadas. Shion tan solo levantó las cejas… digo, puntos. Idril… se sonrojó bajo la máscara: ambos sabían muy bien porqué el santo de Libra reía.

"¡Con razón los regaloneos esos!" Se burló Docko divertido. "Al paso que van, seguro no se tardan en decirme que seré padrino." Esto hizo que la pareja riera divertida: no… eso como que de momento no estaba en los planes. Es más, ni siquiera se lo habían planteado.

"Bastante tengo ya con Ranita, Docko. Eso suple mi instinto maternal por los próximos 50 años." Rió Idril.

"Y de ser ese el caso, nadie te asegura que _TÚ_ seas el padrino." Apoyó Shion.

En vista de estos comentarios, cierta diosa del destino carraspeó divertida al escucharles decir tal cosa. Docko levantó los brazos en señal de paz.

"**¡Esto Hay Que Celebrarlo A Lo Grande!" **Anunció entusiasmado. "No Todos Los Días Nos Enteramos Que El Patriarca Se Casó Con Su Cangreja. ¡Ya Me Imagino Las Caras Que Van A Poner Los Demás! ¿Athena Lo Sabe? ¿Y Mu?" Docko frunció el ceño. "¡No Me Digan Que Soy El Último En Enterarme!"

Shion e Idril intercambiaron una mirada y sintieron una tremenda gota orbitarle la cabeza. Docko tenía la maldición de _nunca_ enterarse a tiempo o si lo hacía, recibía las noticias distorsionadas. Eso era su maldición desde que había nacido y no sabían como romperle la burbujita de felicidad. Idril se mordió el labio inferior.

"Lo sabe la Princesa Athena." Dijo la elfa. Docko suspiró.

"Ah, pero eso es de esperarse, por lo que no me enojo…"

"Y también los demás." Continuó Shion muy serio. Docko se congeló.

"¿Cómo que los demás? ¿Los dorados?" Preguntó el Anciano Maestro indignándose. "Puedo comprender que Athena o Mu se hayan enterado antes que yo, pero…"

"No, tranquilo." Le dijo Shion. "La princesa es la única aparte de ti que lo sabe… Idril y yo fuimos primero a decírselo a _nuestros_ compañeros."

"Fuimos al cementerio, a las tumbas de 1743." Puntualizó Idril. "Se lo dijimos a los demás… de los dorados vivos… eres el primero en enterarte."

Docko volvió a suspirar de alivio y sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡Eso lo consolaba! Al menos lo habían considerado de modo que él fuera el primero entre los dorados actuales de enterarse de las nuevas noticias. ¡Tremendo Fiestón Que Se Iba A Armar! Conociendo a la diosa seguro ya tenía algo preparado de antemano. ¡Cómo se iban a poner los demás!

**¡MOMENTO!**

El santo de Libra abrió los ojos como platos y un tic se apoderó de sus ojos. ¿Qué acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Shion, su compadre, e Idril ya le habían dicho a los demás?

"**¿ME ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE PRIMERO LE DIJERON A UNA PILA DE HUESOS DE MÁS DE 243 AÑOS QUE SE HABÍAN CASADO ANTES QUE A MI?"** Bramó de mal humor. "**¿PORQUÉ SIEMPRE ME ENTERO DE ÚLTIMAS?"**

Shion e Idril se miraron sin saber qué decir. Miraron a un indignado Docko, que esperaba una respuesta convincente, y suspiraron.

Esto daría para largo.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS: ;O;** No merezco vivir. Ya se que para estas alturas ya debería tener todo el nuevo fic listo, pero no he podido sacarlo adelante. He tenido problemas con mi Musa y no logramos ponernos de acuerdo… pero algo ya estamos alcanzando. De momento, escribí este omakito: debí poner uno de Alde, pero aunque ya está escrito, no me gusta, pero tampoco me animo a borrarlo. Ya veremos que pasa con eso. Ojalá que este calambre de neuronas les haya gustado. De nuevo con mi mala manía de no pedir por una lectora de pruebas para mis omakes, y una vez más, el omake está recién salido del horno (literal). Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	22. Omakes de los 9 Meses: Aioria y Marin 3

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios: les prometo por mi Madre que nunca hago uso malicioso de direcciones ni envío cadenas que nadie lee.

**¡¡MIL GRACIAS A SONOMI por echarle una revisada a este omakito!! SALVE SONOMI, LOS QUE VAN A MORIR TE SALUDAN.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_¿Por que 'separado' se escribe todo junto y 'todo junto' se escribe separado?_

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de los 9 Meses: Aioria y Marín)_

****

**Cosas Que Pasan De Madrugada.**

**Casa de Leo.**

_02:57 a.m._

Está bien, debía calmarse. No era tan serio¿verdad? Tan solo eran más o menos las 3 de la mañana, no estaba segura. Hacía 5 minutos que había revisado la hora, o al menos esa era su sensación. La amazona estaba recostada en la cama, mirando al techo, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho. Aioria dormía de costado, dándole la espalda y tan profundo que hasta daba pena molestarlo.

Marín inspiró y exhaló. Miró a su derecha y a su izquierda, levemente inquieta. Se miró la panza… todavía plana, aún no tenía asomo siquiera que estaba en estado. Volvió a mirar al techo y suspiró angustiada. Se mordió el labio y luego el pulgar. Miró de reojo a la nuca de Aioria.

La respiración del santo era tranquila. Aioria apenas se movía, sino que como el león que era, se regodeaba de su bien merecido descanso. Esa noche no se había movido mucho, y no le había quitado las cobijas como en otras ocasiones. ¡Insisto! Se le veía tan pacífico que despertarlo daba una pena atroz. Pero… ¡Es que Ella…! **PERO**… pero… la amazona hizo un puchero (condenada hiper sensibilidad provocada por las hormonas). **¡QUERÍA COMER KIWIS!**

Marín hizo una mueca al tiempo que la boca se le llenaba de agua… como anticipando. Volvió a morderse el pulgar, giró sobre su costado. Le clavó la mirada en la nuca a Aioria, quién como buen durmiente que era, no sintió nada. Los ojos de la amazona se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrieron demasiado. Bufó descontenta y se miró la panza de nuevo, dándose unos topecitos con los dedos.

"De todas las horas que tiene el día… ¿Tenías que ponerte exigente a esta?" Murmuró el voz baja, justo antes de mirar de nuevo a su marido.

¡Un Kiwi! Eso no era mucho pedir. ¡Solo Un Kiwi! NO había nada de malo en querer un fruto como este, excepto quizás la hora. ¡Pero es que no podía dormir! Estaba inquieta, ansiosa, necesitaba comer esa fruta. Su sabor dulzón y ácido, su tierna textura, el color, el aroma tan atrayente que tenía. Sentir la vitamina C con cada mordida. ¡AAAAGH! No podían negarle esto¿verdad? El problema era… que no había kiwis en Leo… o en el Santuario hasta donde sabía.

"Aioria." Llamó Marín apenas alzando la voz… pero nada. La amazona se acercó un poco más al dorado y a su oído. "¡Aioria!" Insistió una vez más.

Nada. El león dormía. Marín se dio un zape mental. ¿Y si iba ella misma a buscar su kiwi? Era una amazona, podía lidiar con algo tan simple como encontrar una fruta. ¡Pan comido!

Decidida, la chica se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a levantarse. El que estuviera esperando un bebé, el que su embarazo fuera de cuidado, y el que tuviera un antojo no la inutilizaban como amazona. Rápidamente comenzó a calzarse los pies y a rastrear ropa adecuada que sabía estaba tirada por el piso. ¡Claro! Tenía que hacer todo ella. Todo Ella. ¿Quién era la que estaba embarazada? Ella. ¿Quién tenía que sufrir los inconvenientes propios de la situación? _Ella_. ¿Quién tenía que soportar los exámenes? **ELLA**. ¿Quién Pariría al Bebé? **ELLA**. Todo ella, todo ella.

Dos gruesos lagrimones recorrieron las mejillas de Marín, que la amazona limpió con rapidez. No pudo evitar la seguidilla de pucheros ni la respiración entrecortada, tan característica de alguien que intenta llorar a escondidas. Se maldijo a sí misma y a las hormonas que la tenían así.

"¿Qué me pasa? Soy Una Amazona." Se dijo así. "Soy Marín de Águila, soy fría, dura… ¡Debo ser profesional!" Gimoteó mientras se limpiaba de nuevo el rostro con un pañuelo que no era otra cosa que la esquina de la sábana.

Intentó hacerse la dura, pero una imagen de un jugoso kiwi, más su embarazo y riesgos que tenía que considerar, botaron por el suelo todo intento de erguir la espalda. **¡QUERÍA UN KIWI!** Estaba embarazada, por ende estaba _ad portas_ de un gran desafío, necesitaba ser mimada por su marido y, mucho muy importante, era un hervidero de emociones de las cuales no podía ni hacerse responsable ni controlar en lo más mínimo.

En el intertanto, Aioria dormía como un muerto.

Marín se quitó un zapato y con decisión, rabia y pena (todo potenciado por las hormonas), se lo lanzó al dorado a la cabeza.

**"¡AIORIA!"** Exclamó con fuerza.

Aturdido, sorprendido y asustado, el León de un salto se puso de pie y rápidamente buscó cualquier potencial amenaza. Su respiración estaba agitada y quizás se sentía un poco desorientado: últimamente Aioria estaba muy… saltón.

**"¿CUÁNTOS VIENEN Y POR DONDE?" **

Todavía agitado por lo ocurrido, los ojos de Aioria por fin se posaron en su esposa, quien lo miraba desde la otra esquina de la cama. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y le miraban fijo, pero era ese tipo de mirada que no inspira cautela, sino tierna preocupación. El santo de Leo se rascó la nuca y tragó saliva, volvió a sentarse en la cama, sin dejar de prestarle atención a la chica.

"¿Pasa algo, Marín? Dime que debo traerte." Le dijo con su infalible espíritu de chico explorador.

"Es que yo quería un _BUUUUUUUUUUUU_…"

Marín estalló en llanto, muy a su pesar. Alternando gesticulaciones con las manos y gimoteos varios provocados por las lágrimas, la amazona balbuceaba frases que no eran del todo claras. Aioria alzó ambas cejas mientras miraba a todos lados, como en busca de una solución, con los ojos de a cuadros, sin saber qué hacer. Ok, perfecto, Milo le había dicho que habría días y noches como esta, y que ante todo… no debía desesperarse ni reírse.

"Marincita, quizás si te calmas y me dices tranquila qué necesitas, quizás…"

"**BUUUUUUU**, Y entonces _baaaaaaaaaa_, y yo _buuuuuuuuu_… ¿Me traes un Kiwi?" Dijo de golpe Marín, fijándole los enormes ojos castaños a Aioria.

"¿Un Kiwi?" Preguntó el León estupefacto, totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

"Sí. Solo quiero un kiwi, uno nada más." Explicó Marín sin que se le moviera un músculo. Entonces hizo un nuevo puchero. "Es que no puedo ni dormir, me está quitando el sueño, de verdad necesito comer eso."

Aioria ladeó la cabeza. El que su esposa tuviera antojos no le sorprendía, de hecho hacía rato que se esperaba una petición del estilo. Pero… ¿Un Kiwi? Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su amazona. De un salto rodó hasta la esquina opuesta de la cama, solo para darle un beso a Marín, y le pellizcó una mejilla. Al fin y al cabo, que era su deber cuidar de su esposa y mimarla estando en el estado en el que estaba.

"¡En seguida te traigo!"

Sin perder más tiempo o de pedirle más instrucciones a la chica, Aioria se vistió a la rápida y salió raudo del dormitorio a la cocina, pero tras un breve chequeo de la misma, no encontró el fruto que buscaba. Sin dejarse desanimar por el descubrimiento, el dorado decidió salir de Leo e ir en busca del esquivo fruto. Sí señor, oh sí que cumpliría esta sencilla misión. ¿Un Kiwi? Probaría su valía y regresaría con 3 kilos.

Bajó los escalones del piso residencial al templo y raudo se encaminó hacia las escaleras zodiacales que llevaban a Cáncer. Pero antes de llegar siquiera a los peldaños, cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. O más bien dicho, de _varios_ pequeños detalles.

Estaba oscuro.

Era de madrugada.

No penaban ni las ánimas de lo quieto que estaba todo.

Aioria se rascó la cabeza y se giró por breves instantes hacia Leo, y luego de regreso al frente. Se lo pensó mejor, e incluso volvió la mirada hacia el Reloj Zodiacal para ver qué llama estaba encendida y hacer la conversión a la hora local…

"¿Las 03:30 a.m.?" Se preguntó estupefacto. Sin saber como proceder, Aioria resopló y de nuevo se rascó la cabeza. "¿Y donde se supone que consiga un Kiwi a esta hora?"

El dorado dejó caer la cabeza, aunque no derrotado. Suspiró y echó a andar. El donde y cómo se conseguiría la fruta era su problema. Quizás iría a Géminis y despertaría a alguno de los gemelos para que le abrieran un portal a algún país productor o con Mu para que lo teletransportara hasta allí…

Echó un último vistazo a Leo. Alzó el puño decidido. ¡Volvería con ese Kiwi!

…

Al menos intenta cumplir lo que promete¿no?

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG.**

**PS:** Este omakito se me ocurrió hace unos instantes, mientras comía kiwis, fruta que adoro con todo mi estómago. Había pensado incluir dos escenitas, pero preferí dejarlo así tal cual lo ven. Tenía bastante botados a Marín y Aioria, no es por nada. A ver si con esto calmo un poco a esos dos, que bastante me han reclamado. Respecto del Fic, mañana veré si lo actualizo y desde ya, les agradezco todas las reviews lindas que he recibido. Esta vez sí pedí lectora de prueba **n.n**, y sí, el omake está recién salido del horno. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**


	23. Hablando De Nombres Raros…

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta colección de Omakes forma parte. En específico, este Omake se ubica durante _Omnia Disce!_ Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **dejen un mail de contacto** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡SALVE SEIKA LERKI! De no ser por ti, nadie habría leído este fic.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Shadow Noir Wing **y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

**_Pregunta Existencial del día:_**_ ¿Qué cuentan las ovejas para poder dormir?_

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Colección de los Omakes Perdidos."**

_(Omakes de lo Cotidiano: Aldebarán de Tauro)_

****

**Hablando De Nombres Raros…**

Fueron solo tres días.

Se demoró tres días en ganarse el corazón del santo de Tauro. Sólo tres días, desde que le vio pasar por primera vez frente a su ventana. Aldebarán la vio por mera casualidad, cuando se regresaba del colegio al Santuario. Como cada vez que pasaba por aquella cuadra, se detuvo a comprar el periódico cuando se percató de su hipnotizante mirada detrás de aquél cristal… y en cuanto ella notó que era correspondida, coqueta por naturaleza, no perdió la oportunidad y enseguida le dedicó su mejor cara, mirándole con sus vivarachos y grandes ojos castaños.

Quizás aquél primer contacto fue casual, pues ella no le dio mayor importancia después y siguió con sus cosas, pero para el enorme santo de Tauro fue crucial: Alde no pudo evitar quedar observándola a la distancia durante mucho rato, mientras ella disfrutaba de sus juegos y pasatiempos.

El segundo día, fue más intenso. El dorado volvió a verla temprano en la mañana, cuando se dirigía al colegio. Al sentirse observada de nuevo por la misma persona, ella presintió una oportunidad e hizo gala de toda su monería, pues de alguna forma u otra intuía que le convenía que el enorme hombre le prestara atención. Alde sonrió de costado, enternecido, pero se alejó de inmediato, siguiendo su camino en dirección al colegio. No sería la última vez que la vería, pues durante la tarde y cuando regresaba al Santuario, no perdió la oportunidad y se acercó aún más, para verla de cerca.

Sus ojos eran enormes y preciosos, hasta parecían inteligentes. Algo de inteligencia debía tener ella, pues cuando le vio acercarse a su ventana al tercer día, abrió sus ojazos todo lo que pudo, batiéndole sus pocas pestañas y se apoyó en el cristal, pidiéndole casi suplicante que no la dejara allí y que se la llevara con él.

Eso le bastó al santo de Tauro. Desde el día anterior que le estaba rondando la idea, pero se contenía. Sabía que si se dejaba hechizar por ella, tendría que llevársela con él, le gustara o no. Por eso aquél día se había propuesto pasar lo más lejos posible de aquél ventanal, pero bueno… no pudo hacerlo. ¡Esos ojos brillaban, se hacían cada vez más grandes, alcanzando un tamaño casi antinatural, eran castaños e irresistibles! No fue necesario nada más para que su corazón de toro se enterneciese al máximo.

Fue superior a él y finalmente se decidió. Irguió la espalda, miró hacia la puerta y con firmeza, cruzó el umbral de aquella tienda de mascotas. 20 minutos más tarde, y al final de una correa, aquella cachorra de casi 3 meses de mastín napolitano tironeaba ansiosa por echar a andar y estirar las patas, mientras que su nuevo y orgulloso dueño llevaba un mini cargamento de accesorios para perro, que incluían un saco de comida, una manta, cepillos y tazones para sus alimentos. Y después de otros 20 minutos, Aldebarán figuraba en aquella consulta veterinaria, para que chequearan a su perrita y le dieran algunas indicaciones de cómo cuidarla.

…

¿Acaso creían que hablaba de una chica humana? Jejeje.

"Entonces¿la viste y no te resististe?" Le preguntó la veterinaria a Alde. El santo de Tauro puso una sonrisa ganadora.

"¡Es Que Me Miraba! No Podía Decir Que **'No'** A Esos Ojos." Alde le acarició la cabeza a la perrita. "¿Tendría usted corazón para negarle algo?"

Tanto amo como perro miraron con sonrisas idénticas a la chica. La veterinaria bajó la mirada y sofocó una sonrisa. Era verdad, la perrita era toda una monada que tenía los ojos perfectos para hacer chantaje emocional profesional. Le echó un fugaz vistazo a su enorme cliente.

"No soy un buen parámetro de comparación, señor: no me resisto a la mirada de ningún animal." Le dijo muy divertida. "Por lo menos sé que no tendrá problemas para contenerla." Añadió muy pensativa.

"Jejeje, Hace tiempo tenía ganas de tener una mascota, pero admito que no le había dado más vueltas. Esto salió por completo improvisado." Confesó Alde un poco avergonzado. "No creo que la perrita me dé problemas… Aunque tiraba de su correa como si quisiera salir corriendo la muy malagradecida." Rió el dorado. La veterinaria miró hacia arriba.

"Con su tamañote¡Dios Mío!, no tendrías problemas ni para sujetar a un buey ¿Y una cachorrita le tironeaba?" La chica concentró su atención en la perrita, mientras le revisaba las orejas, la nariz, los ojos y los dientes. "¿Qué edad te dijeron que tenía?"

"4 meses."

"Por los dientes, diría que tiene unos 2 y medio." Gruñó la chica muy seria, aunque en seguida suavizó el rostro. "Suelen hacer eso en las tiendas de mascotas, sobre todo con las razas grandes."

Esto último a Alde no le gustó. No porque le hubieran mentido sobre la edad de su nueva mascota, sino porque de un cliente no se debe abusar, pero bueno… no le dio mucha importancia. Luego arreglaría cuentas.

"Pero la perrita está bien¿verdad?"

"Sí, al menos es un animal sano." La veterinaria tumbó a la perrita para así poder verle la panza y comenzó a hacerle caricias, cambiando la inflexión de la voz. "¿Quién es muy buena¿Quién es muy buena? Ah sí, si eres una nena muy buena. Mira que linda panza. **PANZA**. ¿Muerdes? No me muerdas, no me muerdas. Eso es, eso es¡Si eres muy buena! Muy Buena."

Alde ladeó la cabeza al observar que de pronto la veterinaria había perdido, en apariencia, la cordura. Se rascó la cabeza mientras veía como la chica sujetaba a la perrita por el cuello, las patas y el hocico. Si bien esto no parecía ser del agrado del animal, no chistó demasiado y pronto se olvidaba del asunto cuando la veterinaria le acariciaba la panza y el cuello.

"Hizo una muy buena compra, aunque más le vale que la mantengas sana. Los mastines no son muy difíciles de mantener, aunque son máquinas de tragar comida y necesitan espacio. MUCHO espacio."

"Espacio me sobra, créeme: tengo una casa grande y un patio gigante." Comentó Alde con alegría. "Más o menos¿Cuánto peso alcanzan?"

"Lo normal es entre 70 y 80 kilos, pero tengo algunos pacientes de 90, y sé que los hay más pesados."

"Y… ¿Son muy mañosos? Mis vecinos van como Pedro por su casa por la mía y hay algunos niños…" La chica ladeó la cabeza curiosa al oír el comentario de Aldebarán.

"Son mastines, que eso no se te olvide nunca." Le dijo con seriedad. "Esta perrita aún está pequeña y si la enseñas bien, se portará bien. Tienen un buen carácter, aunque eso no es garantía de que no muerdan. Un animal siempre responde al modo en que se lo trata y si se les trata mal, responderán mal." Advirtió con firmeza. "Uno de mis pacientes es un rottweiller con complejo de peluche: es el perro más dócil del mundo y siempre está buscando caricias. Jamás le he oído gruñir siquiera, pero tengo otros perros de la misma raza que no puedo revisarlos sin bozal."

"Lo que dice suena lógico." Alde suspiró contento y acarició a su nueva mascota. "Yo no quiero un perro fiero, sólo una mascota. No debe ser difícil enseñarla a portarse bien."

"Te puedo recomendar algunos entrenadores."

"Nah, no es necesario, me las arreglaré solo." Aseguró Alde tranquilo.

La veterinaria sonrió y con gran esfuerzo, tomó al cachorro en sus brazos y lo dejó en el suelo. Alde bien pudo haber hecho esto sin problemas, pero no tuvo oportunidad. La cachorra en seguida se puso a olisquear el pequeño consultorio. Por fortuna, su experiencia no había sido traumática.

"¿Ya has pensado en algún nombre?"

"Sí. ¡Se llamará _Blanquita_!" Exclamó Alde muy contento.

"¿_Blanca_ a secas?"

"No. _Blanquita_. Lo estuve pensando todo el trayecto y creo que es un buen nombre." Aseguró el dorado. "Aunque sea de color negro."

"¿_Blanquita_?" La veterinaria no sonaba muy convencida. "¿No te parece un nombre demasiado _pequeño_ para un mastín napolitano?"

"Sí, pero si le pongo un nombre como _Destripadora, Vengadora, _o_ Rabieta _le daré mala fama." Explicó Alde con soltura.

En honor a la verdad, el primer nombre que se le había ocurrido a Alde para bautizar a su mascota había sido "Shaina", pero… no sólo le habría dado una fama fatal a la cachorra, sino que además alguien entre sus conocidos podría resentirse mucho y no le hacía gracia que lo usaran como poste afila garras. Sofocó una risa al pensar en la cara de cierta amazona si descubría que había pensado en su nombre para ponerle a un perro.

"Pero hay nombres intermedios. _Blanquita_ no es feo: les he escuchado más extraños." Comentó la chica.

"¿De verdad?" Alde, curioso, levantó ambas cejas. "¿Cuál ha sido el nombre más extraño que has escuchado?"

"PFFFF, montón. Muchos son originales, otros extraños. _Azul, Cuál, Qué, Perro, Tarado_… hay muchos." La veterinaria se puso pensativa. "Y una vez atendí a una bóxer llamada _Socorro_."

"¡Socorro!" Exclamó el grandulón. Ese nombre, entre todos los nombres, era el que menos le gustaba. Lo asociaba a situaciones extremas y poco gráciles y las pocas "_Socorro"_ que había conocido en su vida, habían sido mujeres muy antipáticas. "¡Qué nombre tan espantoso!"

"¿NO te gusta? Somos dos…"

"No, no me gusta. No es un bonito nombre, ni para perro ni para mujer. No sé qué le ven: es poco femenino, antiestético, aburrido, me hace pensar en personas feas de alma y físico…"

"Mi nombre es Socorro."

Anunció la veterinaria con el rostro muy serio, mientras señalaba hacia su título, que colgaba en la pared. Alde, cuando le leyó, tragó saliva. Una gran gota le orbitó por la cabeza y observó, compungido, a la veterinaria. No era una chica fea, al contrario, era muy bonita y su contextura era muy parecida a la de Chantal, bajita y delgada, con la diferencia que Socorro llevaba el cabello corto y de color castaño muy claro.

"… Claro que en una _garota_ tan linda como usted luce precioso." Se apresuró en decir. Socorro suspiró derrotada: su actitud cambió en ese segundo. De pronto ya no era aquella veterinaria tan encantadora.

"Sí, como no. Intenta arreglarle." Dijo con el ceño muy arrugado, mientras guardaba algunas cosas. "Cosas que pasan."

"Este… espero no haberla ofendido." Tentó Aldebarán, quien de pronto había visto como la chica pasaba de ser un encanto a muy agria.

"No me gusta mi nombre, pero bueno." Socorro intentó aliviar su propio estado de ánimo, sin mucho éxito. Su gran defecto es que se ofendía fácil y le costaba reponerse. En esta ocasión trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por quitarse el mal humor de encima. "Al menos a mi nombre acuden masas."

"Eso sí."

"Entonces ¿_Blanquita_?"

"Sip."

"Iré por los comprobantes."

Socorro salió del consultorio, dejando a Alde y a Blanquita en el lugar. El dorado se pasó la mano por la cara y se dio una patada mental. ¡Qué Suerte La Suya! Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si Socorro se había tomado con humor o no su poco amable alusión a su nombre. No Era Su Culpa. ¡No Sabía Que Socorro Se Llamaba Así! Por todos los dioses… ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando sus padres cuando le pusieron ese nombre a Socorro? Alde se cruzó de brazos decidido. El día en que él tuviera hijas, nunca les pondría un nombre que les causara vergüenza.

Blanquita en cambio, era ajena a todas estas cuestiones y se preocupaba de ser un cachorro normal. El consultorio era aburrido, por lo que hacía un rato que jugaba a pillarse su cola. Alde sonrió al verla y tras agacharse, la llamó con un silbido breve. La perrita llegó a su lado dando brincos y el santo no tardó en tomarla en brazos

"¿Ves como meto la pata, Blanquita?" La perrita ladeó la cabeza curiosa. Aldebarán miraba hacia la puerta decidido. "Tengo que compensar esta metida de pata." Añadió compungido. "Al menos ya sé quién será tu veterinaria de aquí en adelante." Le aseguró lleno de entusiasmo y travesura.

Eso era una muy buena idea. Al menos Alde tenía la intención de resolver sus metidas de pata…

… Claro que cuán fácil o difícil pueda ser eso, no tengo idea…

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Misao–CG.**

**PS:** Este Omakito está por fin listo y lleno de entusiasmo por darse a conocer. Ojalá les haya gustado: desde Febrero más o menos que estaba listo, aunque carecía de un final decente: el que leyeron sigue sin convencerme mucho, pero es el mejor de todos los anteriores, al menos a mi juicio. Respecto de la raza elegida, opté por una que se acomodara al tamaño de Alde. Pensé en muchas razas, y me decidí por los mastines napolitanos debido a su particular carácter… y porque cualquier otra raza se vería muy desproporcionada respecto de su amo. Además::_sonrisa__ traviesa_:: creo que un mastín me sirve más si quiero que cause travesuras entre las doce casas. Por si leyeron en mi profile, se habrán percatado que dos proyectos en progreso: '_Flos Floram_' y '_El Asunto Pendiente'_. Respecto a este último, les adelanto que no es un fic en sí, sino una miniserie que no tendrá más de 5 capítulos. Es una idea que se me ocurrió hace poco y que me niego a abandonar: es demasiado largo para ser un omake y uy corto para ser un fic, por eso será una miniserie. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL OMAKE!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Mastín Napolitano:** Pacífico y afectuoso, el Mastín Napolitano es un perro ENORME, Poderosa, siendo grande y muy fuerte. Para que no se pierdan, vean algunas imágenes en mi Blog. Esta raza tiene un temperamento pacífico, pero puede volverse agresivo si su propietario no es capaz de dominarlo con sensatez y responsabilidad (como ocurre con todas las razas). Eso sí, como buen compatriota de Máscara de la Muerte, es muy necio, por muy buena educación que reciba, a veces simplemente se niegan a obedecer. Traga comida y necesita mucho espacio debido a su enorme complexión. Por lo menos, el aseo que necesita es mínimo.

Este perro es generalmente equilibrado, tranquilo e inteligente. Soporta muy bien el dolor físico. Su aspecto bonachón puede llegar a engañar: no dañan a quienes quieren, pero un extraño debe manejarse con cuidado. No es un perro que ande metido de pelea en pelea, pero cuando ataca, no se va con bromas y lo hace con mucha agresividad. Protege y aprecia sinceramente a los niños.

Tiene fama de ser peligroso, lo cuál no es del todo infundado. Estos perros solían estar atados a cadenas todo el tiempo para resguardar las propiedades, en cuyas condiciones se volvían tremendamente agresivos, incluso con su amo… Como que a nadie le gusta estar atado todo el tiempo. Hoy en día el Mastín Napolitano se muestra muy afectuoso y tranquilo con sus dueños. Inteligente, Fiel, silencioso. No necesita hacer mucho ejercicio (tampoco le gusta hacerlo).

**_Ningún animal fue lastimado durante la producción de este fic._**

_Cabe señalar, no obstante, que Blanquita, conforme pasaron las semanas, adquirió un gusto por destrozar las pantuflas de Saga y de dejar 'regalitos' a la salida de Cáncer, cosa que Alde aún no logra corregir._


End file.
